The Steel Girls
by The Writing Tankers
Summary: Born from a soldier and a leader, Alexa will show the world how she does the sensha-do even when her school is being penalized. She and her Steel Girls, will win the sensha-do to clean their school name. [Rated T for the language. OCs belong to us. Other than that, none is ours]
1. Chapter 1 : Scandal

This fanfiction would be the first from The Writing Tankers, opinions are always welcome. We are apologize for the bad grammar and typos.

* * *

 **Girls und Panzer : The Steel Girls**

Chapter 1 : Scandal

* * *

 **Somewhere on the land in Japan…**

"Girls, prepare your vehicles! University tanks are rolling out!" As the voice from the loudspeaker yelled to the high schooler ears, all girls getting inside their tanks and preparing for the last day of the Ground Force Festival, the Farewell Parade.

Ground Force Festival is rather unique. The participating school could join the festival as long as they have a ground combat vehicle such as tanks, half-tracks, jeeps, utility vehicles, et cetera. Even some participating school doesn't have to participate the Sensha-do first to join the event, like the Stahlmädel International Girls High School. Because of that, they are nicknamed "Festival Tankers" due to their only appearance on this event.

"Michibata-chan, how is the preparation?" ask some gloomy-looking girl to her long silver-haired friend.

"Give me time, Sadako-san. This tank needs proper attention." Answer the elegant girl who inspects a slope-armored tank.

"What do you try to inspect from a KV-1?" ask Sadako again with frown.

"KV what?" suddenly a girl with dark brown side-cut hair popped out from the driver port. "Stupid Ghost! It's a T-34 you fool! How many times should I have to tell you!?"

"S-Sorry, I forgot." Sadako apologized.

"Please calm down, Nikita… Sadako-san doesn't understand Russian tanks very well." Michibata try to calm things down. "Beside. You once damaged the gearbox so I need to make sure that your tank is running well."

Nikita close her driver hatch with slight red on her face. "You meanie, Shiro!"

Shiro Michibata giggled, then she grabbed her loudspeaker. "Well. Girls, Get into your posts! We're gonna roll!"

"Yeeah!" all the girls involved in the tank maintenance agreed with spirit. 2 T-34, 1 KV-1, and 2 Jagdpanthers ready to depart. Shiro enters her T-34-85 through the turret hatch and wear her PTT radio equipment. She press her push-to-talk mic. "J-Panthers on the front, KV in the middle, T-34s will be the last. Festival Formation."

" _KV, Roger!"_

" _JP1, Affirmative!"_

" _JP2, Got it!"_

" _T2, Understood!"_

"Okay, girls! Do it like how we rehearse." Motivate Shiro. Stahlmädel tanks making the formation like what's been ordered. "Maintain speed in 10 kilometer per hour." The white-haired tank commander stopped pressing her mic. "Crews, sitrep please…"

"Akazaki, Ready to load." Report the girl with a snapback hat.

"Miwa Katase, MG oiled well." Said a girl with shaggy hair under Akazaki's position.

"Yui Sakata, safety dri- HOLY SHIT!" A girl with pony tail and possibly tall suddenly brake the tank. Everyone inside the tank shocked and their bodies pushed forward.

"Kyaaah!" Everyone except Shiro and Yui squeals in shock.

"Yui-san, what is going on!?" Ask Shiro.

"T-Tanks on the front suddenly stopped. We're close enough to have body contact with the KV." Yui opens her driver hatch. "The heck is going on there!?"

Shiro opens the turret hatch and stand thanks to some block there she could easily stand and see what happen outside. Some of the Stahlmädel tanks crew getting off from their tank to see what kind of situation they are facing now. They are not panicking, but Shiro see a black smoke coming from the front possibly from the Ooarai or Kuromorimine.

"Commander!" Sadako yelled from her Jagdpanther "I saw smoke. Is anything alright?"

"I can't see well, Sadako-san." The Commander furrowed her brow. KV-1 crew coming out from the turret hatch, than standing to see what's going on. Shiro got an idea. "Edna-san! What do you see?"

Edna with her Imperial Japanese Army-style tropical hat pull of her binocular to see what's going on. "Hmm… oh dear."

"What is it?"

Edna turn her head to Shiro's. "One of the Ooarai's tank is on fire. But I don't know which one."

Nikita came out from her tank's driver hatch. "Shiro, Imma check things out."

"I'm coming too." Shiro jumped from the turret to the ground and run to the scene with Nikita.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Germany**

A young girl with dark brown hair sitting side by side with a woman. The girl clasp her hands and cross her leg for the next words she's about to say. The atmosphere is rather tense, even though it doesn't meant to be it.

"Alexa… you will depart to Japan tomorrow. The ship is named 'Jade'. Their culture may be different so you'll need some time to adapt." The woman with a bit of smile on her face gives the girl with _panzertruppe_ jacket and a document. "This is all about the school systems and all."

"Mom, I thought we could handle this?" ask the sharp, red-eyed girl named Alexa.

"This is for your sake, my dear _Tochter_." The woman with the short silky hair pet her daughter's head. "Your grandmother is hot-headed and hard. I can't even handle her sometimes and I don't want your older sister disrespect you this much."

"I can handle her." von Graff fix her legs position.

"You can't and you don't have to worry about your little sister. She is my responsibility to make sure that she will not be influenced by her grandmother's bad attitude."

Alexa look down to her clasped hands. She reminisce the mistake she made during the _panzerfahren_ last year could cause her grandmother and older sister very angry. The only person who can back her up is her mother. As she looks into her mother's eye, she will never forget what her mother has done for her.

"I will not let you down, _Mutter._ " The girl stood up tall, like a true military woman.

"I'm not pushing you, Alexandria." Suddenly, her mother hugs Alexa.

" _Ja, Mutter_." Alexa hugs her mother back.

"Oh one last thing, dear." Mother's lips get closer to Alexa's ear. "Be yourself."

Alexandria's eyes widened. Her heart is both warmed and confused with what her Mother's said. She didn't talk much as she hugs her mother tightly. "Yes, I will…"

* * *

 **Back to Japan…**

The situation become worst. Field repair cannot be commenced. Ooarai's Hetzer bogged down and currently aflame. "Oh no. What should we do now, Miho?" a ginger-haired girl shake Miho's arm.

"I dunno. This is unexpected, Saori-chan." Miho frowned.

"Okay! This is totally unacceptable!" A girl with monocle and short black hair harshly stomp the ground. "Who the hell did this!? Hey Leopon Team! I thought you already check things up!?"

"I-I'm sorry Momo-san. But there's no maintenance order." Answer one of the girl with short wavy hair from the Porsche Tiger tank.

"What!? I thought I-"

"Momo, there is no maintenance order." A girl with twin tail hair tapped Momo's shoulder. "Don't be harsh, relax."

"B-But, we can't participate if this thing goes on." Momo clenched her fist.

"Do you forgot that we already win?"

"Oh, S-Sorry…"

Shiro and Nikita arrived to the scene. The officials successfully extinguished the flame from the Hetzer. It seems like the Jagdpanzer of Turtle Team is the one who's damaged. The Porsche Tiger of Ooarai Girls High School crews examine the engine and transmission of the burnt tank while officials are asking question to the Hetzer crew.

"Is the transmission at the 1st gear?" ask Miho to Yuzu.

"I'm about to move the tank so yes."

"Okay, We're gonna pull the tank so that the parade could continue." Miho return to her tank and get inside it. "Mako-chan. Get in front of the Turtle Team's tank."

"Oookaay…." The lazy-looking girl agreed. As the tank moved, strange noises coming from the engine chamber. "Huh? What was that?" Mako ignored the noise.

From the outside, Shiro saw something came out from Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV. "Umm… is that a smoke, Nikita?"

"Oh God." And then things happen. The Panzer IV suddenly stopped because of the loud noise from the engine.

"What is going on here?" Shiro asked herself.

"Our tank is dead, too!?" Yukari gets out with shocked expression. "This is terrible!"

As Ooarai's problem getting worst. Shiro feels that she needs to help them out from this trouble. As she inspects the situation Shiro started think with Nikita worried if the parade must be canceled. One of the officials looks like having a conversation with the tankers of Ooarai. Shiro bats an eye to them.

"Nishizumi-san. We need to know if there is any suspicious person approach your tank?" An official asks Miho. "If the tank is on display, a visitors cannot go through the red line except the vehicle's owner approves, yes?"

"Yes, the visitors are alright. We rarely got adults approaching our tanks." Miho answers.

"Is there any participants approaching your tanks?"

Suddenly, some bothersome noise coming from Ooarai's tank line. Now it's a heavy-looking tank with large mallard image in it. As the tank is struggling to move forward the transmission gets noisy and sounds like it's breaking apart.

"Stop! Stop! You'll damage the transmission." Suzuki, a Leopon Team crew, ordered. But it's too late. The transmission damaged. The B1 bis can't go any further. "Oh no…"

"AAAAA Who did this!?" Sodoko get's out of her tank with anger. "I told you we can't let other school to approach our tank. It's a violation against my rule!."

As Sodoko gets angry, the officials overheard her rant. "Wait, what do you mean other school?" ask one of the official.

"There is some girls in white uniform with red and white rhomb patch on their left sleeve. I dunno if they were participants, their tanks not too far from ours during the display event." Explain one of Sodoko's subordinate. "We allow them to check some tanks since they said they are interested."

Shiro's eyes widened. They just explain description of a student from her school. Nikita seems didn't hear anything as if she's having a conversation with school's maintenance team. As the mechanic girls get prepared and approaching the damaged tanks, one of the official halt their movement.

"We'd like to have some words from you all."

"What in the world..."

* * *

 **Alexandria's Home, Germany.**

Alexa's room is clean now. She's done packing up so that she could depart tomorrow to Japan. She could bear the situation she faces today and soon, but her mother don't want her to think too much. She deserves better peace and less disturbance.

"I'll miss this room…" she looks around her room, and she slowly shed a tear from her eyes " _Nein, nein, nein_ , I shouldn't cry!" she wiped her tears from her face, "I can do this! yes I can do this!" she tries to cheer herself up, "I can… I can… I can't… I… no…" then Alexa sobbed.

Suddenly, her door opened exposing a figure of mature brunette girl with serious expression. "Well, well, well…you still here, _Müll_?" The girl enters Alexa's room with no hesitation. "It's good that you're about to get out of this place, _müll_. you don't deserve to live here anymore." Insult her.

Alexa stand up from her bed, frown. "Could you be nice to me for once, Eva?"

"HAHAHA, what for!? You're just a disgrace for the family, and you don't even deserve every single warmth and welcome in this _hausen_!" Eva bowed a bit with hands on hips. "Heh, _Panzerfahren_ is not a battle or war, it's for making a friend and BLABLABLA… _Sie sind krank_!" Eva release her ranting toward Alexandria.

"So sad… really sad…" reply Alexa.

"DON'T EVER CALLED ME SAD, YOU _DUMM_!" Eva pointed and shouted vigorously. "OR, I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL SORRY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"STILL SAD!" She replied with tears in her eyes.

"You CURSED LITTLE BRAT!" Eva approached Alexa angrily.

*SLAP!*

Alexa kneeled to the ground holding her cheek in pain. "Big sis… w-why?" she asks her big sister with wide eyes.

"I wish I don't see you again."

"W-why?"

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Alexa stunned by her sister's yell. The room is silent for a while. "Why did you choose the wrong way, was this too much for you to handle?" Eva lowered her voice.

"I-it's not that much, but this is just so wrong…" Alexa stands up.

"What's it?! Don't hesitate to shoot your own team if they become a burden to the team? Keep moving until the last one standing? No mercy for coward like you?"

"I'm not taking doctrines that easy, Eva."

"Then Let me repeat it for you since you're a fool." Eva kneel down and nudge her sister's head. "No mercy even it's your closest friend, no second chance for the mistakers, use everything you got for victory, and-"

"I'll show what Panzerfahren is, Sister." Alexa took a handkerchief from her jacket pocket to wipe her eyes. "Even if it cost me my self-esteem in this family."

"You bi-"

"Excuse me, Young Lady Alexandria." A maid suddenly shows up in front of the door. But then the maid gasped. "I-I'm sorry Young Lady, I don't know if you had a private conversation with Lady Evangeline."

Eva grunts but not saying any word. "It's okay, Eren. Yours are more important."

"What the ff-!?" Curse Alexa's sister. "I'm not important to you?"

" _Schwester,_ I'm sorry. Please leave us." Alexa lowered her head.

eva gritted her teeth, she lost words. "tch!" she took off without saying.

"Are you alright, Young Lady?"

"I'm fine." Alexa exhales. "So, you knew about it, Eren. Thank you."

After the bad atmosphere is over, Alexa's maid Eren politely bowed. "I am very glad that you were alright, Young Lady."

Alexa feels grateful by Eren's arrival. She ends a very bad conversation. Her maid knows that Eva won't act rude too much in front of their maids to keep her image. Because of that, Alexa could at least relaxed for a while

* * *

 **Sensha-do Committee Office, Japan. 3 hours after the incident...**

Key students of Stahlmädel Tank Division that involved in tank maintenances and trainings are currently undergo trial. Shiro clasp her hand covering her mouth waiting for the next questions after her two friends finish.

"That's all I could say. Our mechanics are trained with honor. I, Nishino Kitamura, as their supervisor testify that not even one of them are touching Ooarai's tanks." Nikita testifies.

"Very well…" Say a woman from the table in front of the suspected school. "I'd like to ask Shiro Michibata-san of Stahlmädel High one last question."

Shiro lowered her hands calmly. "Yes, Your Highness."

The woman stare at the elegant commander for a short while. "Okay. The evidence of the school's involvement in this sabotage is rather unclear, due to the shortage of evidence from the victim…" the 'judge' is looking at Nikita and Sadako.

"Stop staring at us like that." Ask Sadako.

The 'judge' bit her lower lip. "Sorry… so let me continue." She scratches her forehead. "To prove your school's innocence in this 'sabotage mission', There are two options..." the judge helds two of her finger. "First, Stahlmädel will be banned from Ground Force Festival for 5 years..." Sadako and Nikita gasped. "Second, your school must participate the Sensha-do competition with the penalty of 15 munition for one tank."

Shiro as the number one person in School Tank Division, didn't think that the judge would ask such thing. She turns her head to Nikita that lowered her head and to lowered-head Sadako. " _Things cannot be decided quickly at this state..._ " Thought The silver-haired girl. "We'd like to ask for a time to think and decide with the assistance from the school. Is it acceptable?"

The judges looking at each other. "Well then, We will continue the trial the day after tomorrow for the answer from the suspected school. The trial, dismissed."

Everyone gets out from the room including Shiro and her friends. She was surprisingly calm facing that trial while two of her friends trembled sometimes. "Oh God... Banned from the GFF..." Nikita walks with droopy body.

"...or participate sensha-do..." Sadako continues.

"S-Shiro could lead the army, right?" Nikita stuttered.

"I... I can't."

Nikita gasped. "What do you mean!? You can lead everyone on the parade but you can't lead them on the tank battle? That's odd!"

"It's maybe hard but once you get a hold of it you'll be fine, Michibata-chan." Sadako encourage her commander.

Shiro fixes her hair. "I can't. I don't even understand the very basic of armored combat leadership." She put her hands to her uniform pocket. "I disappoint you on this. I am sorry."

Nikita raise her arm to the back of her head in agony and Sadako seems looking down all the way from the office. Things the Leader think about now is what decision their school must take. This is the first time things became hard for Shiro. She continues to walk with her friends with mixed emotion.

* * *

 **Alexa's Home, Germany. Morning**

The day has come for Alexa to get away from her comfort zone. This is something Alexa must take to avoid her grandmother's rage.

Staring outside her window, she'll not enjoy the life she usually had started from today but it's not weakened her. She is born from a strong father, and charismatic mother. She doesn't want to disappoint them as a spoiled girl unlike her older sister.

She took her suitcase and duffel bag with a hesitating movements then leave the room. As she closes the door, a girl in twin tail and same hair color as Alexa stands beside the door. She wears a glasses and a blue dress with a blue shoe box on her hands. "Ah, Heidi. You shocked me."

"Sister…" Heidi is about to cry. "W-Why are you leaving me… and mom…"

Alexa pressed her lips together, pat her younger sister's head. "I'm not leaving forever, Heidi. I'm about to make up for my mistakes."

"B-But your defeat is not entirely your fault right, Sister?"

Alexa stunned by what her younger sister said. She knows that Deutsches Stahlmädel defeat is not just because of her but also some issue happened to the flag tank at that time. The school thinks the defeat is something they must take, but not for Alexa's grandmother and sister.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna show _oma_ and Eva what Panzerfahren really is… my way." Alexa smiled to her sister. "What's with the box?"

Heidi gives her older sister the shoe box she carries. "Open it when you arrived to Japan, Sis… please?"

The older sister heart touched. It's definitely a shoe box since it got blue color and three stripes in it. Something their grandfather usually gave them as a storage or toy. Alexa accept Heidi's 'present'. "Where's grandma?"

"Don't see her. She's mad. Mother told me that."

"Okay…"

As both of them walks to the front door, Alexa looks around her house. _"I'll definitely miss this hausen."_ Thought Alexa. As she arrives to the front door, the maids standing in the row and bowed. Alexa's mother and Eren standing beside the back door of the car Alexa will use to the airport.

"Lady Alexa, we will miss you." Eren bowed.

"Me too, Eren…" Alexa looks at her mother. "Mom, Wish me luck."

"Yes, Alexa…" Alexa's mother hugs her daughter. " _Gott mit dir,_ Alexa."

" _Ja, mutter…_ "

Eva looks at the crowd from the window pane on the second floor. In there, Eva is with an old woman standing around the book aisle. In that room, there's a picture of an SS Officer sitting on the wall with a young woman besides him. Eva looks at them sharply. " _Dummkopf_ _…_ girl like her can't win anything."

"You are right, grandmother." Eva keeps staring.

"If she insists not to follow my path…" the old woman looks at Eva. "She don't deserve to exist in my eyes."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S SCRIBBLES**

Okay, Hello everyone this is The Writing Tankers, a collaboration project between Ritzter Literature Factory and War Thunder player this time with Schwarze88 and Brocklyn (for this time).

First of all, there are a bit of German Language involved in this story so let us tell you the meanings...

 **Dummkopf/Dumm : Stupid**

 **Ja : Yes**

 **Mutter : Mother**

 **Schwester : Sister**

 **Sie sind krank : You are sick**

 **Müll : trash**

 **Hausen : House**

 **Nein : no**

 **Gott mit dir : God is with you**

That's it for this first chapter of The Steel Girls, still more to come so please support us with the likes, follows, reviews, and some milk tea to make sure that we could run the story till the very last.

 **DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAV/REVIEW TO KEEP US RUNNING :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Figure We Need

" _I regret my defeat,_ Mutter _… I will not repeat the same mistake so…"_

" _Calm down my little princess. Defeat is a delayed victory, there is always tomorrow for you to win and-"_

" _HOW COULD YOU BE DEFEATED BY_ _AN_ OSTDEUTSCHLANDER _, HAH?!"_

" _G-Grandma…"_

" _See, Grandma… Is that how we, Von Graff play on the panzerfahren? Is she really deserves to be this family's heir after me?"_

" _I see your point, Eva. How come my daughter could give birth to such stain for this family's pride for a very long time…"_

" _Mother! How dare you say such bothersome things like that towards Alexa!?"_

" _B-But, grandma… It's not because of-"_

" _SILENCE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM A FAILURE LIKE YOU!"_

* * *

 **Girls und Panzer : The Steel Girls**

 **Chapter 2 : The Figure We Need**

Passing through white clouds among the blue skies. with bright eyes, Alexa enjoys the peaceful view of the sky from her seat. Playing her fingers on her smartphone screen she looks at the photos she and her friends took back when she still on her old school. From an awkward selfie on the canteen to a very honorable-looking picture of her and her crews in front of a Tiger II, the tank she used to operate and lead her team with.

"Maybe I'll miss everything..." mutter Alexa slowly. Still looking at the picture on her phone she thinks about the defeat she and her team earn and how her sister and grandma treat her. "I'll show them how I fight as a Von Graff... I'll make them down to their knees someday..." Alexa put down her cellphone. "Yes... Someday..."

* * *

 **Stahlmädel GHS Japan, Armored Company Building, Meeting Room.**

 **3 hours earlier.**

Shiro gathers some tank commanders to a closed meeting to see what choice they should take tomorrow. There is Edna the KV-1 commander and Sadako the Jagdpanther 1 Commander.

"Where are the other commanders?" Sadako pouted.

"No idea." Edna replies shortly.

The meeting room door suddenly opened revealing Shiro holding her phone tight. "The T-34 Unit 2 commander is busy with herself..."

Edna stands up with hands on the table holding her body. "They don't take this penalty seriously! I can't stand it... We must act without their decision!"

"B-But it will be bad if they suddenly dislike our decision. What if they don't like to participate the sensha-do?" Shiro stuttered, she sit next to Edna.

"They're into tanks, they must take the consequences!" The girl in old Japanese Army tropical hat shouted. "Tanks made to fight, not just for a show off!"

"Edna, you make things worse..." Sadako try to break the bad atmosphere.

"My decision would be participating sensha-do..." Edna takes a sit again. "I dunno about you all, though..."

"I'd rather decide if all commanders or their reps are present in this room." Shiro brushes her hair from her face. "Sadako, what's yours?"

"I don't want to decide it yet."

Edna shrugs. "Okay then and by the way..." She stood from her chair. "Tomorrow, decision must be made. If you fail to gather all the girls then decide what's best. You're a commander, and I believe in you." After finish her talk, the tropical hat girl left the room. She lit Shiro's heart. Now she must think how to make fair decision.

"Decision is yours then, Michibata-chan." Sadako tapped lightly her friend's arm. "Don't worry, they'll understand. Besides, it's all their fault to not attend the meeting."

Shiro's mouth locked. She can't say a word. The only thing she can do is listen and thinking.

* * *

 **Tokyo Port, Japan.**

 **After** **8 hours** **trip from** **Berlin to Tokyo** **.**

"Aahhh..." Alexa looks at the ship on her sight. Her jaw dropped.

"That'll be your ship." Say the taxi driver.

"I thought the Stahlmädel school ship would be bigger..."

"Hahahahaaaa... As you can see, the school ship not often docked to the port. For the transportation to the school ship from the mainland, they provide a small transport ship. This is how far I could take you, Miss."

"V-Very well..." She gave him the money and the tip. "Thank you."

"Your welcome..." Alexa grabbed the bags she took from the taxi's trunk and headed to the ship. "I wonder how is it feel to be on the school ship?"

Alexa board the ship. It's not really packed so there's still plenty of empty seat left. There's an empty seat close to the side deck, she took a long step to the seat. "Well, this spot is quiet nice." Besides her, there is a girl possibly the same age as her staring at the ocean blankly. She got tanned skin and bleached blonde hair, a typical stereotype of big city girl. "Pardon me sitting beside you without permission."

"..." The 'gal' didn't respond Alexa .

Alexa looks down to her stomach. She seems holding it for a while. Alexa thinks about it for a while. "Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Ah!" Alexa covers her mouth. "What the f-?"

"You are the tenth person who said that to me." The gal still focused.

"I-I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, please forgive me..." Alexa stuttered.

The gal smiles. "It's okay. I'm used to it." She offer Alexa a handshake. "Erika Tatami, Tokyo." Erika looks at Alexa's hand then to her face. "Oh my gosh... Another _gaijin_."

Alexa accepts the offer. "Pardon me. Von Graff, Alexandria. Germany. Nice to meet you."

"You're being formal, Foreigner." They finish their handshake. "By the way. What school do you transferred from?"

"I'm from German Stahlmädel."

"Heh?" Erika sweatdropped. "From the main school to the satellite school...really?"

"Sounds odd indeed."

"Tell me about your school. Since I'll never be transferred there."

"Well. The school got big building, lots of facilities, Got 600 students, participating tankery, but lost in the final."

"Oh... Final is quiet an achievement." Erika bobbed her head. "Pretty much like our Stahlmädel. But never do tankery, How's the guards there?"

"Guards?"

"Oh, nevermind."

The German girl stretches her body. "What should I do first when we arrived?"

"Take a rest."

"Huh? Okay..."

* * *

 **After an hour trip from the port.**

Erika and Alexa talks for quiet a long time until they fell asleep. Erika slept on Alexa's elbow while Alexa's lean on the wall.

 _"Dear passangers, We will arrive to the school ship Jade, the home of Stahlmädel Girls High_ _School_ _. Please be careful with your steps_ _when_ _getting off_ _the ship a_ _nd have_ _a nice day."_

Hearing the notification Alexa wokes up and rubbed her eyes. She got a good sleep thanks to the fresh air of the sea. Alexa turns her sight to sleeping Erika. "So we're both sleeping..." Alexa shakes her new friend's body. "Erika... Um... Erika-san, wake up. We're already arrived."

Alexa's tanned friend hardly opens her eyes. "Umm..."

The German girl grabbed her suitcase and duffel bag besides her. She smiles to the future. She'll love to stay here. While Alexa prepared to get off the ship, Erika stretches her body. "Erika-san, I forgot to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What are you doing on the mainland while it's still a school time?"

"Going to the doctor to check on my eyes. The doctor on the mainland is my aunty." Erika pull out some envelope from her track top pocket. "Doctor's note, I'll be safe."

"O-Okay..."

Both of them getting down from the ship. Alexa looks at the school ship, her jaw is locked. It's the biggest ship she ever saw directly.

"Welcome to Jade..." greet the female ship crew. "This way please..."

"Thank you." Alexa nods to the crew. Erika followed her from behind to the elevator.

The elevator looks like a supply elevator due to it's wideness but it's finely decorated. on Alexa's left, there is a poster of Stahlmädel school's 'Armored Company recruitment poster'. It was more like a propaganda.

"That's our Parade Team." Erika said with frown.

"Parade Team? With panzers? Cool!" Alexa eyes widened in excitement.

"But it's not as cool as you think if it's about sensha-do, or maybe _Panzerfahren_ in your language."

"..." Alexa choose not to reply. The elevator stopped. "I guess we're here..." The sliding door opened, Alexa takes a quick step outside first. "Wow, it's like a city!"

"Alexa-chan..." Erika tapped her friends shoulder. "Welcome to Jade!"

* * *

 **Sensha-do Committee Office, Tokyo.**

 **Same time**

"Are you mocking us, Miss Michibata?" The judge in glasses slammed the table. "We agreed that the deadline would be the day after tomorrow and now you ask for one more day!?"

"I-I'm sorry, Judge..." Shiro trembled.

Some Stahlmädel students on that room is less prepared for this. Shiro herself isn't realize this would happen. Three representative of Stahlmädel lost their words. Sadako tries to talk. "We-We can solve this by tomorrow we promise. Please, Your Highness... "

"Just, t-t-tomorrow..." Nikita stammered.

The judge looks at each other. The judge on the middle fixes her glasses. "This will be the last chance for you to think about your future. If it continues... " The judge looks at her partner on the left.

"We will ban you from any official armored events." Continue the judge on the left.

"You could fulfill this responsibility, that's what the leader do." The other judge smiles at them. "Make sure to gather all of your crews next time. Well then. I'm finished, Judge Miyamori."

"Okay. The answer would be tomorrow. No compromise." Judge Miyamori raises her hammer. "The court, dismissed!

* * *

 **Bus Stop Near Jade Seaside Park**

Alexa waits for a car from the message she receive. The sun is no longer straight on top of her head as she fiddling her smartphone. Erika is not there with her so Alexa feels quiet lonely.

Suddenly, a black sedan parked in front of her. The driver gets off the car exposing a female figure with straight shoulder-lenght black hair, dark grey eyes and seems like hourglass body from her tuxedo, opens the rear door. "Young Lady, Forgive me for being late."

"N-No... You're not late, teehee..." Alexa sweatdropped. "Should I live on the apartment?"

"No, Young Lady. You will live on a house."

Alexa take some steps to the car and enters it. "I thought my life would be different."

"It will be slightly different, Young Lady." The driver pushed the door slowly.

" _Halt!"_ Alexa lenghtened her right arm. "I'll close it myself."

"Yes, Young Lady." As Alexa closes her door. The driver enters the car.

As the car drives through the city, Alexa started to think about something. "Umm... Do I know you?"

"My apology for my rudeness, Young Lady. My name is Aika Mikazuchi. 26 years old and appointed as your personal maiden in Japan by Lady Elena." Explain the driver.

"Oh, Mom appoints you directly? I thought the butler is the one who do that." Say Alexa.

"Lady Elena wants to give me the order clearly so she decided to appoint me directly." Answer Aika.

"Somehow you sounded like a soldier despite your soft voice."

"A little... haha."

"Uh... Okay then."

When Aika drives the car through some housing district, she loose her throttle. "Young Lady, I wish you're happy with assistances and services."

Aika turns the car and enters the garage. "That was smooth."

Alexa gets out from the car wih her bags and so Aika the driver. The garage got a nice touch in there. The house looks modern enough unlike Japanese home stereotypes Alexa knows from the comic book. "It doesn't look like Japanese house."

"Fufufu..." Aika giggles. "It does. This house taking reference from Japanese traditional farmhouse. Minimalist and bright."

"Well, Aika-san understand this house better." Alexa smiles.

"May I?" Aika offers a hand for her Lady's bags. "Um... The... Suitcase. Take the suitcase."

"Yes, Young Lady. Let me lead the way." Aika walks with the suitcase first followed by Alexa. Aika stopped and type some password on the electric door. "The password would be Kilo Whiskey Kilo Delta Mike."

"Pardon me?"

"Uh, I mean... 59536." Aika enters the house with nervous steps. "The stair would be here. The living room, dining room, and the kitchen is upstair..." explain Aika. "Your room would be here, please follow me..." Alexa follows her servant to some room. "This is the master bedroom, it will be yours." Aika gaves Alexa some key. "This is a key to your room, Young Lady."

" _Danke._ " Alexa unlocks the door and enter the room. It got a sofa bed, study table, and a closet. A Simple room in white. "It's pretty..."

"Next to your room would be a walk-in-closet. Maybe you want to put your clothings there." Aika release her hand from the suitcase. "Your uniform is prepared inside your personal closet, Young Lady. Now let me show you the bathroom."

Alexa checks on her personal closet. 2 white uniforms hanged together with their black skirt and trouser. "White... Nice." She close her closet back and followed Aika upstair.

"This is the LDK. Or living room, dining room, and kitchen. I believe you know how to operate television fufufu..." Aika giggles than walk through the alley beside the back of the kitchen. "The bathroom would be here. I will help you unpack some things but first, I must cook something for you since it's dinner time now."

"Oh... I think I'll unpack things up myself. Thanks for the tour, I'll be happy living here with you." Alexa bowed down. "Now, please excuse me." She left Aika on the bathroom and quickly goes to her room

Aika blushed after her master bowed down to her. "Y-Young Lady, that's not how to thank your... Servant..."

Inside her room, Alexa busy arranging clothes she will hang on the walk-in-closet and her personal one. After taking care the suitcase she opens her duffelbag. "The shoe box..." She grab the box first. A shoe box her sister — Heidi, gave to her. She opens the box and pull the paper off. "Hey, it's her bracelet. It should be her birthday present." On the top of it, there is some note tied with little red ribbon. Alexa remove the ribbon and read what's inside. " _The box is too big. Take care_ :)" Alexa sweatdropped. "I think the original box was prettier... Oh well." She took the bracelet and put it on the table besides her sofa bed. She lay her tired body to the bed and trying to close her eyes. " _Abendessen..._ Meh, _vergessen."_

* * *

 **The next day...**

Alexa looks at her appearance in a mirror. White _feldgrau_ top and black skirt suits her well. While humming a tune, she grab her school bag and went upstair for a breakfast.

"Young Lady, breakfast is ready..." Aika pours some orange juice to the empty glass. "Please sit here."

Breads, sausages, and eggs are prepared on the table. It is indeed something that high in calory. "It's indeed a Germanic breakfast..." Alexa took a bread and a sausage for her breakfast.

"You need some energy for your first day at school."

"Many thanks, Aika-san." Alexa eats her breakfast.

"Now excuse me Young Lady, I need to prepare the car."

"Don't." Aika's step halted. "I think it'll be fun if I walk."

"I understand Young Lady. You need to understand the route first, right? Who might want to get lost and late to school?"

Alexa nods. "Okay then." She continue eats her sasuage-filled bread.

The uniform style and color are something Alexa think for quite a while. Her old school—Stahlmädel Main School, wore black blazer like those worn by SS-Allgemeine with it's belt and straps with pants replaced by skirts. The satellite Stahlmädel of Japan uses something more bright with it's white M36 tunic style and black bottoms. Her collar decorized with a white collar tab similar to what _Wehrmacht_ use.

"I wonder if Deutsches Stahlmädel approves this uniform design..." Done with her bread, Alexa drinks her orange juice. "... Oh dear, Gotta go to school." Alexa quickly walks downstair after finished her breakfast. The German girl enters the front passanger door.

"Is the breakfast satisfy your appetite, Young Lady?"

"Very! Thanks for everything."

"Glad to hear it. We're off, then."

The city is starting to awake, several shops already open for business and working class peoples walk on the sidewalk. Carefully remembering route she will take tomorrow.

"Is that the school?" Alexa points at a _Bundestag_ -like building but with additional buildings each side. Girls with white top and black bottoms are everywhere near the complex.

"It is your school, Young Lady." The car parks straight in front of the gate. "Here we are."

"Thanks _..._ " Alexa opens her door. "Oh no! My school bag!"

"Well prepared, Young Lady." Aika gave her master the school bag. "I put your lunch inside, too."

"Teehee... _Vielen dank,_ Aika-san." Alexa accept her bag and gets off the car with wide smile. Her maid left her astonished by her new school. She keeps staring at the building carelessly.

Someone tapped Alexa's shoulder. "Yo!"

"Whoa.. Who's there." Alexa shocked a bit. She looks at the figure who shocks her. "Oh, Erika-san!"

"We meet again." Erika wore a uniform same as what Alexa wear except she uses trouser instead. "Look at you in that skirt, it's cute."

"Ah, Erika-san you make me blush." Alexa and Erika laughed and walks together to the school yard.

"Halt." Alexa and Erika stop walking. "Are you Alexandria Von Graff?"

The German girl didn't believe what she saw. The girls on the gate have a firearms on their posession. The girl on the left side has a bolt-action rifle on her back, the other girl has a shorter gun. Each of them got holster on their hips.

" _Mein Gott... Ein gewehr!?"_

Erika puzzled by Alexa's shock. "Huh? What did you say?"

"W-W-Why did they carrying guns like that!? It's dangerous!" Alexa points at both 'guards'.

"What are you talking about? I thought it'll be common for you."

"I'm surprised that you are shocked, Graff-san." One of a guard with a clipboard on her hand taking steps closer to Alexa. "Well, I don't know why glorious student like you would be tranferred to the wasted school."

"Wasted?" wonder Alexa.

"It's a long story. The rest is normal, actually."

"Okay..."

The guard writes something on her clipboard. "Okay. Head to the office to meet your homeroom teacher, Commander Von Graff."

"Commander?" Erika looks at her Germanic friend.

"Tatami-san, please help her find the way. Time's running out." One of the guard demanded.

Erika smiles. "Like I'll refuse you." She grabbed Alexa's hand. "Let's go!"

"Eh?" her hand pulled by Erika.

They are quickly went to the school building. Once they enter it, the insides are pretty luxurious with it's hanging lamp. Erika take her to the alley on the right. "We're here!" They are stopped in front of some sliding door.

"This is the teacher's office?"

"Yes. And more of it upstair." Erika opens the sliding door and enter teacher's office. The place look like a common teacher office, but more tidy and office-like. Teachers are preparing the material they will teach to the students. Some office spaces are empty. "Baranowska-sensei's desk is not far from here. Follow me."

After just couple steps, Erika bumped to some female teacher. "Ouch..."

"Erika-chan, what a coincidence." She dressed simply with a sky blue long sleeve shirt and long yellow skirt. "Is that the new student from German Stahlmädel?"

"Well yes." Answer Erika still holding Alexa's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miss... Uh..."

"My name is Misato Baranowska. Well as you can see, I'll be your homeroom teacher on the same classroom with Erika..." Miss Baranowska looks at her watch. "Ah, let's go to the classroom. It's almost study session. Erika, Would you mind to go to the class to warn your comrades?"

"Sure." Erika left the teacher and the new student.

"Erika sure is a spirited person, hehe..." Alexa giggled.

"She's not that spirited, actually. More like excited about thing."

"Oh, I see..."

The two of them walks together upstair. "I'm teaching Japanese Language here. And I'm also appointed as part of the Japanese for Foreigner Program in Stahlmädel Japan..." Baranowska-sensei brushed her long blonde hair. "Actually... I don't want to bepart of them."

"Why?" Alexa asked.

"I want to be a normal homeroom teacher. Be part of that activity decreases my stamina. My energy is pushed to the limit you know...But I always have time for my students." The teacher winked. They're stopped in front of the class. "2-C is your claasroom from now on. Now, let's enter it..." Miss Baranowska opens the sliding door. Some students are sitting and the others busy chatting with their friends.

"The teacher's coming." Everyone takes a sit. Alexa follows Miss Barranowska.

"Morning students. I'd like to introduce you all your new friend here. So, I want her to introduce herself so please behave yourselves." Ask the Japanese Language teacher.

"Thank you..." Alexa clears her throat. Everyone in the classroom focused to her. Erika who sits in the middle waves her hand, smiling. "Um... My name is Alexandria von Graff. I'm from Germany. Please be nice to me..."

Everyone started to talk to each other. But then... "Alexandria von Graff of Stahlmädel Germany..."

"Huh?" Alexa looks at certain girl sit on the back. Erika turn her head to her.

"Part of German Stahlmädel Armored Sporting team. Using a _Königstiger_ in combat, assigned as _Oberleutnant_..." Every students looks at each other, the Baranowska-sensei don't know what happen. "…And defeated by Ostwind High in the grand final!" Everyone gasped and starts to talk about Alexa. "Looks like worst thing will happen in this _schule_!" The new student can only stand there not giving any comments. Erika getting worried by that girl statement. And then, there is nothing she can do yet to calm things down...

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S SCRIBBLES**

First, let us give you some hint :

 _Ostdeutschlander :_ East German

 _Mein Gott, ein Gewehr!? :_ My God, a gun!?

OKAYY!

We're done the second chapter that took a month and 10 days. We're very sorry if we took a while to write it down but since we've been through the critical part of boredom at writing, We will be excited to write for the chapter 3 since it'll be more "readable" (LOL)

 **Follow/fav/review us. Follow if you're curios, fav if you like it, review if you got some words for us, and do all of them to support us :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Clearest Command Ever!(1)

**Girls und Panzer : The Steel Girls**

 **Chapter 3 : Clearest Command Ever! (Part. 1)**

* * *

 **In the classroom...**

 **First day of school.**

The class started to talk about Alexa. They whispers to their closest friend. Erika herself now realize why the guard at the front gate call her German friend 'Commander'.

"Students, please settle down... Regardless of her past let's say-"

"A loser is in our class?" The mysterious girl in a black hoodie has tingle Erika's nerve. "Well, the hell with it!?" The girl suddenly stood up. "At least we got a proper commander for the sensha-do team instead of our current 'acrobatic' commander!"

Erika calmed down a bit. Sweaty Alexa can only exhale and feel grateful that it became something pleasing. "Oh thank goodness..."

"Alexa-chan, you may sit next to Erika there." Miss Baranowska points at the empty seat on Erika's left. Alexa take some steps to the empty seat slightly tremble. It was the most breath-taking moment she ever had. "Now, I will give you a slight info about what's currently going on in our school..."

"She almost got me..." Whisper Erika to her new 'neighbor'. "She is very good at it."

"Hehe... I think you must stay away from her."

"Probably."

"Still, I'm glad we got someone who's the same like the next class."

Alexa slightly nods. "So, we got German Stahlmädel student here too and I'm not the first one."

"Indeed..." Erika raise her thumb. "I think you know her."

"What's her name, then?"

"Try to figure it out yourself, teehee..."

Erika finished the conversation by opening her textbook. Alexa looks away from her friend to the teacher's direction. She's curious who's transferred before her.

* * *

 **Break time**

The bell ringing indicates the breaktime is up. The students in the class started to put their books down and stood from the chair. Some of them pull out their lunch box. So Alexa do the same.

"Too bad, Alexa-chan..." Erika moved to the seat in front of Alexa. "I want to eat lunch together, but I forgot my _bento_."

"We can eat lunch together at canteen." Alexa smiles.

"Okay then..."

"Thank you so much, Alexa!" Both girls stood from their seat. Alexa grabbed her lunch box and follows Erika.

Along the way to the canteen, it's not really difficult for Alexa to find other foreign students. They are very well adapted to their school environment. _"Can I be like them?"_ thought Alexa. " _I guess it'll be easy."_

Several steps taken and now they are arrived to the not-so-packed school cafeteria. Everyone seems enjoyed their time. "Here we are." Erika said.

"I think we should reserve our seat."

"Good idea! Maybe you can sit there." Erika pointed her finger to some empty bench. "I'll grab my meal first, I'll be quick."

Alexa headed to the empty desk and waits for her friend to come back. She put her classic _bento_ box to the table and opens it. "Whoa..." fried _tempura_ shrimps, an egg rolls, cabbage stew, and a rice in the middle is well decorated, and it successfully astonish the German girl. "It looks tempting..."

"It is..."

Alexa gasped. "That was fast."

"Yup!" Erika put her tray to the table. She brought a curry and two glasses of iced tea with her. "I brought you some iced tea."

"Thank you, Erika-san." Alexa took the chopstick and started to eat the food. " _Guten appetit!_ "

As the girls enjoy their lunch. Alexa overheard some conversation a bench behind her. There are three girls giggling over something.

"Wilhelmina-san, do you know about Alexandria von Graff?"

Alexa reacted by stopping her munch. "Her? Of course I know her, Sena-chan!"

"Really? You knew that she led her team to defeat, right?"

"That's not the point! Do you ever see her Unit 304? It's astonishing during the battle!" Alexa's eyes widened. "There was like 4 enemy tanks there, 2 heavies, a SPG, and a T-34 in 57mm cannon. We started to think her Tiger wouldn't gonna make it to the flag tank…" The girls beside Wilhelmina listens carefully. "Suddenly, A KV-85 is knocked out. Half minute later, the other KV-85 got the same fate..."

Alexa blushes deeply and put down her chopstick. Erika can only looking at her. "Is something wrong?"

"T-Then what happen next, Wilhelmina-san?"

"Alexy's shot by an SU-85. But it goes... ding! Ricochet!"

"Whoaa..." amaze two girls besides Wilhelmina

"But then she opens fire to the SU-85, one hit! Flag's popped out!" The brunette with long straigt hairstyle making gestures. "But a T-34-57 came from her back and guess what happen after that?"

"Alexandria's tank knocked out?"

"No! The T-34-57 shot the back of the turret instead. Like a beast that failed to be killed from the back. 60 degree turret rotation and tank angling commenced, T-34-57 is about to escape... then Bang! Ostwind's Hunter Group is completely depleted."

"That's cool!"

"Best commander Stahlmädel Germany ever had! She can even command unexperienced operators like Unit 223 that filled with newbies in training..."

Wilhelmina continues her praises to Alexa and her friends still listened to it. "Um... Wilhelmina-san?" one girl looking at the girl with aquamarine iris side.

"What is it?" Wilhelmina's confused.

A girl pointing at Wilhelmina's left side. " _Du bist immer noch selbst,_ Wilma.".

"Huh? What the-" The girl who stand besides her start to pull Wilma's ear. "Ach! It hurts! Who the fu-!" Wilma turns her head to her. The girl let go her ear. It's a brunette with red eyes, blushing. "Whaa-"

"So it IS you."

"A-Alexandria!?" Alexa pulls Wilma's ear again. "Ouch! Okay okay! Stop please..."

"Why would I?" Alexa stopped.

"My ear..."

"Y-You are Alexandria von Graff!?Oh God!" Wilma's friend dives into enthusiasm.

"U-uh..."

"Alexy, what class are you into? I'm on II-B." Explain Wilma.

"We're neighbor, then. I'm in II-C."

"Yay! We're close!" Wilma grabbed Alexa's hands. "Um... I want to spend some time with you more but I have something to do after school. Is it okay with you?"

"There's still plenty of time, Wilma." Alexa smiles.

"C-Can we join you guys next time?" Wilma's other friend asks.

"Sure! I'll be glad to have more friends."

"Yay!"

While the Germans and their new friends busy talking to each other. Someone is looking at then from distance. Erika who seems felt her presence turns her head to it. "I'm maybe abandoned, but this feeling is so damn weird..."

* * *

 **After School.**

"Bell ringing! Oaaahh..." Erika stretches her back. The school time is over and everyonr started to pack their stuffs. Alexa seems finished with it.

"Erika-san, how is this school's panzerfahren team?" ask Alexa.

Erika lowered her head. "Well, you're gonna laugh at us when you heard it."

"Come on, I'm not that kind of person."

"Well, let's get outta here first..." Erika and Alexa walks outside the class. They remain in silence until they are already outside the school building.

"Our sensha-do team is more like... Well... Parade team." Erika looks away. "We don't really care about the real competition."

"Why?" Ask Alexa.

"Ten years ago, This Stahlmädel needed a tank to participate in Sensha-do. They promised to sent this school several brand new tanks, but what we got is the opposite."

"Opposite?"

"Our KV-1 and Jagdpanthers are secondhands. Two units of T-34-85 is a lend-lease tank we got from Russia recently, and the Panzer III is the only brand new tanks we have and we got it without any helping hand from the Main Stahlmädel school." explain Erika. "We have Germany's Mark 4 tank with the L/43 cannon and extra _schurzen_ set, too. But unfortunately its engine always in trouble so it can't operate properly. Since then, this school participates sensha-do healf-hearted, less passionate than the other schools."

"I see..."

"But then, I heard that our school has been accused of sabotage to the current sensha-do champion, Ooarai Girls High School and has been given an option to participate sensha-do with 15 shells only or banned from official festival for 5 years." Erika's phone ringing shortly. She grab her phone from her school bag. "Seems like I have to go to the convenience store. My mom needs my help..."

"O-Okay... Please be safe."

"Helll." Erika ran away and left Alexa alone. Now she's gonna walk home alone.

As she walked her way to home, she heard a sound of some kind of humongous machinery with rattling chain sound on them. " _Panzer?_ " She runs to the source of the voice. It's seems like many of it. "Are they really a Panzers?" Alexa tries to catch them up. But she's too late. All the tanks already left the school yard. "Well, maybe it's not the right time..." Alexa decided to walk home.

On her way, Alexa thinks about what Erika said about her new school's sensha-do team. She wants to know more about it.

Walking alone and humming some tune, Alexa saw something at some fast-food restaurant. A dark grey tank parked on the parking lot. It has a spaced armor on the turret with a red stripe on then and a white-red rhomb marking beside it. "That must be one of their tanks." Alexa said while approaching the tank.

She look at its slim yet small looking gun. "Panzer III. Probably L or M version." She climbed the tank and open its driver hatch. "Nobody here..." Alexa looks at the restaurant's inside from the tank. She saw four girls with the same unifrom as hers. Some of them grabbing a plastic bags given by the waiter. "Gotta hide." Alexa quickly jumps to the bushes beside it and waiting.

"Seems like our commander took the right choice to participate sensha-do."

"I know, right? This school always run on parade and I'm sick of it. Look at this Mark 3... It got no battle scars at all!" Said a girl with orange-colored, bob-styled hair.

"Battle scars is a prove of bravery. But winning a battle with no scar is a symbol of elegance, Shinoda." Said the girl with red wavy hair and blue eyes on her.

"You've got to be kidding me, Roxy."

"Girls, remember if you all never operates Drei-chan on a real battle! Think how we should go if we got no commander in our tank!" Said a girl with short black hair and a side-cap.

"Calm down, Kei-chan..." said a girl with grey short back comb hairstyle.

Alexa overheard their conversation. She thinks those girls cannot operate without a commander. The German girl took a moment thinking what should be done especially when she is curious about the school's tankery life.

"If Commander find out thay we bought some burgers first, she'll mad as hell."

"Michibata-senpai won't do that, Tajima-chan. But Kitamura-senpaiwill." The Panzer III operators climbed to their tanks. Alexa takes a short peek.

"Don't you think it'll be thrilling if they almost got us?"

"What do you think it is, an exhibitionism play, Roxy!?" Alexa facepalmed herself.

The German girl take a peek again, everyone seems already inside but not closing their hatches yet. As the engine turned on, Alexa quickly climb to the tank's back. The tank crews didn't aware of Alexa's presence yet. Then, they close their hatches.

* * *

 **At Jade City Forest...**

Stahlmädel tanks lined up on the vast camping ground at the city forest. They are all lined tidy and perfect started from two Jagdpanthers, two T-34-85, a KV-1B, and three Panzer III.

Shiro and Nikita doing a technical check on some tanks. The tanks are clean and scarless, it's like they are brand new, fresh from the factory with some red or blue stripes on their turret. The other tank crews seems didn't realize the delay.

Shiro exhales. "Looks like these tanks are about to get scratches everywhere."

"Don't worry, we will fix it when we're going for victory parade." Nikita encourages her commander.

Sadako walks around the lined tanks. She doubles her blinking. "Umm... I wonder where is the last Panzer III?"

Mentioned, the last Panzer III arrived to the 'training ground'. Nikita looks at her watch, the five minutes delay prove its benefit. "At last, Yatsura's here."

"I thought Yatsura was transferred months ago." guess Sadako.

"Sorry, I forgot... then, who's the commander?"

Sadako wiped her forehead. "Tajima works as both gunner and commander."

The last tank unit parked their tank alongside the others. Tajima and her squads came out from their tank. "Kei, Roxy, Shinoda. Remember the drill."

"I'm tired of lying, actually." Roxy faked her down expression.

"It depends if you wants us to be penalised!" Kei pulls the foreign girl's cheek.

"Ouch! Ouch! Sorry, Kei-chan..."

Shiro, Sadako and Nikita seems talking about something. "Go back to your tanks. I'll take it from here."

"Yes, ma'am..." Shiro's underlings returns to their tank.

"Okay everyone... Stand firm!" All the girls stand in front of their tank. "This thing will be new to us but it's official, Stahlmädel will participate Sensha-do and the drawing for the 64th National Sensha-do Tournament will be held next year." The girls started to talk with their closest friends. "But have no worry, as long as we participate in training and win the Sensha-do, we will not be banned from any festival involving armored vehicles!"

"Alright! We're into sensha-do!"

"Woohoo!"

"No more Festival Tankers! We'll be combat-proven!"

"It's time to show-off in a right way!"

Shiro pressed her lips together when hearing her friends talking about their school nickname. "This time we will use a training munition, not an official live munition but it's safer and not damaging. The maintenance team load your tanks with this kind of shell identified with it's blue stripe on it's shell." The girl with grey hair put her hands on her back.

Alexa hides behind the bushes and sneak into the lined tank. She was jumped right when the tank Alexa hop into was slowing down. "Okay, who's the commander?" Alexa took a short peek from behind the tank.

"Why would we use that kind of munition?" ask Edna. "It's like we're very new at this thing."

"We never use our tanks for extreme conditions and acts like under the barrage or performing evasive maneuvers so this training not just to evaluate the crew agility and cooperations but also the tank operationals." Explain Shiro. "The tanks are equipped with some on-board cams, too for an evaluation purpose."

"So that's the leader..." Alexa looks at Shiro from head to toe. "She's so charismatic."

"Make sense." Edna nods. "So, how about the team?"

"Edna, you and your crews are the only heavy tank operators here. But I allow you to use my T-34 as an exchange. How's that?"

"What will you do, then?"

"I'll look at things."

"Okay. I wish your crew are willing to listen to what I said." The girl with black hair and tropical Imperial Army cap cross her arms.

"You'll command your own crews so don't worry about compatibility." Shiro raises her thumb.

"It's a honor to operate commander's tank, actually. Thank you." Edna tips her hat.

"Don't mention it..." Shiro smiles. "Girls, We got a job to do after this!"

"Aye!" Shiro's crews saluted and dismiss their line.

Akazaki the Commander Tank's loader, walks toward Edna with some notebook on her hand. "Edna-san, here is the manual to operate the T-34-85 of Factory Number 183 standard. This one is for commanders. Each crew will have 'em on their stations."

"Thanks..." Edna nods.

"Okay! Two Panzer III, a Jagdpanther, and a T-34-85 each team." Shiro points at nowhere. "Each team will have red or blue flag on them indicating which team they are with. Now get inside the tank and have fun adapting!"

"Yay!" All the crews gets inside their respective tank in excitement. Sadako letting her crews get inside the tank destroyer first.

"Nell, you drive now. I do the commanding this time." Nikita tapped her orange-haired friend's shoulder.

"Roger, boss..."

"One more thing! DON'T START A GUNFIGHT HERE!" Shiro yelled.

The tanks started to roll out and spreading. But Tajima's seems not moving yet. The Commander and her crews are hanging around the KV tank and didn't aware of Alexa's presence. "What if I get inside the tank and help them out..." Alexa hopped into the tank and stay low. "Yes. It will be nice."

Inside the Panzer III, the girls are busy preparing for strategy. "Can I start the engine now, Tajima?" ask Roxy.

"Sure you can." Agree the girl with dark purple eye on her gunner position.

"Are they really want to cooperate?" ask Kei in doubt.

"I doubt that our team is willing to cooperate so let me do a little planning." Tajima take a look at the map. The engine is running. Suddenly, commander cupola's hatch opened. "Huh?"

Someone hop into Tajima's tank without giving any notice. "Hi."

"Hey, who the hell are you!?" Tajima yelled. "And what's up with the white collar tab!?"

"I hear that this tank got no pure commander. I'm volunteering myself just for today." Alexa wore her side cap. "So, may I?"

Everyone looks at each other seeing Alexa's 'surprise arrival'. "Look, as long as you could lead us then we're good."

" _Verstanden_." Alexa smiles.

"Girl, wear your PTT... This is a German tank we operate here!" Kei ordered.

"Sure." The German girl wears her PTT Radio equipment.

"I don't know who you are but I'm driving and I follow orders." Shinoda said. "Gimme your order, Commander!"

"I'll introduce myself later, so... _Panzer vor!"_

" _Jawohl!_ " The tank start to roll out. They are heading to the hills, the red team starting point.

"We are a red team, yes?" ask Alexa.

"Yup." Answer Tajima.

"Oh. How rude I am, my name is Alexandria von Graff. You can call me Alexa." The German introduces herself.

"Tajima, gunner."

"Kei, radio operator."

"Roxy, loader."

"Shinoda, driver"

The girls answered shortly but clear., they are really into this. "Uh... I think I'll do my best this time."

"Red Team, do you copy? This is Unit D4 approaching your position, over." Kei started to radio operating.

" _For God sake why the heck are you all ALWAYS LATE!?_ " The loud reply stinged Kei's ear.

"Damn brat..." curse Kei. "Who the heck was that?"

" _You know who I am !_ "

"Whatever..." Kei tries to change the topic. "Having fun, guys?"

" _You juniors better work harder without commander. The Blue team is very good at this_."

"Nice encouragement, uh... Who's this?"

" _T2, Nikita's. Mai Kirigaya on the line._ "

"Ah, very well. Who should we be aware of?" ask Kei.

" _Commander tank used by Edna and Sadako's Jagdpanther. Their movements are very structured, seems like their team leader's leadership is a no joke."_ Explain Mai.

"Thank you for the info, we're off..." Kei cuts the radio comm. "Commander, I think we got trouble."

"I hear everything from the radio. Well, it's a non-lethal munition play, right?" Alexa smiles. "Just shoot at their weakspots."

"Like we know their weakspots!" Roxy seems unpleased.

"At least your commander knows, Roxy." Alexa replied calmly. "Don't let the other knows that I'm here."

"I'm doing that..." Kei raise her thumb.

"Let's see..." Alexa opens her cupola hatch to look around. The only tank with red marking on them is a Jagdpanther looking at something under the hill. "Guys. Where are we going?"

"To the bottom of the hills. The terrain was quiet challenging and seems like everyone goes that way." Answer Tajima.

*BOOM* The Jagdpanther shoots. The other cannon shot sound follows next. *BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!* "That J-Panther of ours are firing at someone down there. but who?" The tank is about to go downhill. "90 degree turret rotation to the right and lower the speed." Order Alexa.

"Roger." Tajima rotates the turret and Shinoda slow down the tank while going down.

"Unit JP2, Who's your target?" ask Kei from the radio.

" _We don't know they are all look the same! We are shooting at the one who's aiming at us only._ " Answer the JP2 radio operator. " _A Mark III tank_."

"No one gonna go out from the game, right?" ask Alexa. "I mean, no white flag gonna popped out."

"Of course. Shiro said that earlier. It's for evaluation purpose." Kei answered.

Slowly going down, The plain under the hill is full of smoke. "Can't see anything. Are they deploying smoke screen?"

Roxy opens her hatch and look outside. "Seems like it..."

The smoke screen is fading a bit and some figure seen behind the smoke screen. Alexa narrowed her eyes. "Hey, what's that?"

*BOOM* The figure fires at them. It's a tank. "WHOA!" Fortunately, it didn't hit Unit D4 and pass through their front. That tank moves outside the smoke screen.

"GOD IN HEAVEN!" Yell Roxy. "85mm T-34!"

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **author's note**

we need OC' and typo reports.

FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW ARE NEEDED TO KEEP US RUNNING

Thank you and see you next time


	4. Chapter 4 : Clearest Command Ever!(2)

**Girls und Panzer : The Steel Girls**

 **Chapter 4 : Clearest Command Ever! (Part 2)**

 **On the Training Ground...**

* * *

The D4 Unit arrives late to the battlefield making one of their teammate upset. As they're led by Alexa and going down the hill, they are surprised by the T-34-85 coming from the smoke. Shooting at them and missed, the crews are grateful.

"Shoot them!" Alexa gives order.

"B-But... We can't kill-" Tajima stuttered.

"DRIVER HATCH! DOUBLE TIME!"

"R-Roger!" Tajima aims to the driver hatch besides the machine gun port. *BOOM*

*BANG* it hits the driver hatch. "We got a hit!" Report Tajima.

"Reloading!" The red haired _gaijin_ reported.

"Looks like we have to get outta here…" Alexa looks at some Panzer III silhouette besides the T-34-85. I forgot. No tanks gonna get knocked out in this game."

"Okay, we are going." Shinoda pushes her throttle deeply. The opponent's Panzer III is aiming towards the Unit D4.

*BOOM* Alexa looks at the projectile movement. "That was very close." Alexa wiped the sweat on her forehead with her sleeve. "Shinoda-san, full speed."

"Okay!" Unit D4 left to seek for another target.

As they take a "stroll", a military helicopter fly through the sky. Alexa take a look carefully to the chopper. It is colored in light grey with yellow stripe on their tail.

"What's a helicopter doing here?" Alexa mumbles.

"You don't know? That's our emergency transportation." Kei answered. "It's a NH90, Naval variant. Its color are inspired from Luftwaffe's eastern front camouflage."

"I wonder why they choose that color..."

"'Because it's unique, maybe?" guess Tajima.

"Shinoda, hit the throttle! We're outta here."

"Yes!" Shinoda pushes the throttle deeply. "Where are we going?"

"Seems like they are taking analysis of our combat capability." Guess Roxy. "Are you thinking just the same, commander?"

"That's why I don't want to get hit..." answer Alexa. "We have to hit them more, but I try to make sure that accuracy is counted too. How much munition we got?"

"Er..." Roxy counts the number of munitions. "14, after that last shot."

"We got 15..." Alexa paused for a while. "Wait, why 15? I thought 20 is a minimum load."

"It's because of penalty, Commander." Explain Kei while setting her radio. "We participate sensha-do with only 15 shells."

"What penalty?"

"You'll get it, Alexa-san." Answer Tajima calmly. Alexa just nods.

"Panzer III, 12 o'clock!" Shinoda reported. "TAJIMA, HIT HER!"

"Wait! Careful aim! Hit their turret." Alexa peek from her cupola.

"What? We could hit their engine." Tajima insists by aiming to their engine.

"We need to disable their firepower first. Hitting them by engine is good, but we use 5 cm gun here and the chance to 'flag' the enemy tank with the same size is…" Alexa stopped. "Not really hard."

"I'll do as you said, commander." Tajima aims their KwK 39 to the turret. *BOOM!* The shell goes to the opponent's Mark III turret. *BANG!* "Direct hit, Commander!"

"Good shot now let's get outta here!" Alexa carefully take out her head out from the cupola. She looks around for another tank. "Panzer III _, Recht , 500 meter. 47-Grad-Drehung!_ " Alexa closed her mouth. "Oops."

"Uh, what!?" Tajima slightly lean her head.

"There's a Mark III tank 500 meter to the right. Rotate turret for 47 degree." Kei the radio operator seems clearly understand what Alexa said.

"Oh, Okay…"

"Wait! Wait! Gotta load first!" Roxy quickly load new shell to the gun. "Clear!"

The turret rotates to the incoming Panzer III. " _Feuer!_ " Alexa quickly hides her head and closes her cupola hatch.

"ROGER!" *BOOM! Tajima shoots at the opponent's Panzer III. *DING!* "Uh-oh…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the "Gathering Point"…**

Shiro looks at the monitor filled with some live footage video playing in front of her. Miwa the Radio Operator seems busy examinating the statistics on her monitor. The rest of her crews are outside looking for the KV-1.

"Thank goodness we could get some help from the Computer Club for this…" Shiro said in relief.

"Actually this van is one of the school asset. Everyone can borrow it as long as they know how to use it." Explain Miwa while changing the on-board camera." It's often used by MultiMedia club, as well as Information and Technology club, so no wonder if they can help us for this."

"Oh, I forgot. Hehe…" Shiro scratch her hair.

"Ah, are Multimedia peoples help us out on this one to set those GoPros and on-board cams to our tanks?" ask Miwa.

The Commander turns her head to Miwa's "Well, yes. They know the best angles for research purposes, and their camera placements are the best like what we've got here."

A helicopter seems landed not far from their position "Looks like their duties are finished…"

"Owh, I almost forgot! The Defence Study Club. Thanks to them by carrying those Wide Area Wireless Connector, we could make these systems online even though we're late."

"I can't believe we miss that, hahaha…" Shiro and Miwa laughed together.

The girls looking at the monitor again for awhile and still looking at the battles. "That Panzer III is good."

"Which one? The red striped one?" Miwa overheard a conversation outside the van.

"The one with some extra armor on their turret."

"Oh, that one… Yeah, I saw them too. They're agile, seems like their commander are seasoned."

Miwa quickly changes her on-board cam to the mentioned tank by touching and sliding the screen. It's the Unit D4, the one Alexa 'command'. "Did they just mentioned the D4, the Noobs?" whisper Miwa while fixing her hair. "There." She got D4's gun mantlet cam. "Too bad this one got it's mic turned off…"

* * *

 **Back to Unit D4…**

" _Feuer!_ " Alexa wipes her forehead with her sleeve.

*BOOM!* *BANG!* "Target hit!"

*BANG!* D4 got a hit. "HOLY SH- They got us!" Shinoda yelled.

"Calm down everyone, we only got hit once." The German girl try to calm her crews. "This explosion… hmm…" She opens her cupola hatch a bit. She saw something behind bushes. "S-53…. Does anybody here know what's 'hit and run' tactic?"

"Sure. Why?" Roxy answered while loading a new shell.

"We're going for this tactic, by taking advantage of our speed."

"Well, that's what we're doing now, right?" Tajima massages her eyes. "Shinoda. You know what to do."

"Okay!"

From the bushes, the T-34-85 looks like still on the ambush position.

"WOOHOO... WE GOT THEM!"

"At last, we got them!" Edna seems under a euphoria. "Well, Let's do it again!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"*BANG!* Edna's T-34-85 has been hit. It feels like some big shell. "Whoa…"

"T1 has been hit!" Say the loader from a tank who hit Edna.

"Good. Stay low. I'm looking straight to them…" Nikita still looking through her periscope. "Huh? Who's approaching the T1?"

Alexa's Panzer III coming in high speed to Edna's position. "Tajima, lock the target!"

"Aye!" Tajima rotates their tank's turret following the T-34.

Edna gets ger head out from her commander's cupola. She looks at an incoming enemy tank. "Holy… TURRET ROTATION! ENEMY IN POINT BLANK RANGE!"

"What? Where?" Edna's gunner raise her right brow.

"TO THE REAR YOU DUMB!"

"We're close, stop right after I done the countdown!" Alexa yelled.

"COUNTDOWN!?" Shinoda surprised.

"5-4-3…" Roxy loads the gun with a fresh shell. "…2-1- NOW!"

Unit D4 stopped right behind the turret-rotating T-34-85. Their turret side is totally exposed. *BOOM!* Tajima fires at the turret. *BANG!* "IT'S NOT A FUCKING 75!"

"Good shot! Let's get outta here." Order Alexa, Shinoda rev the engine up and turns right.

"Damnit, shoot them!" Edna is angry.

"YES, MA'AM!" When the D4 almost getting pass the T1's front. *BOOM!* The Panzer III suddenly stopped. "WHAT THE HECK?"

Tajima gets her head out of their hatch. "Hey, _Blin_! Learn to be patience!"

"SCREW YOU!" Edna's gunner fires her MG.

"Whoops." Tajima closes her hatch quickly. "That was dangerous…"

"Unit D4 to all Red Team. Do you copy?" Kei operates her radio. "All Unit, give me your sitrep."

" _That's one helluva attack, D4. Brave and brilliant!_ "

"It's Nikita's voice!" Shinoda responded in happy tone.

" _Best show I had so far, I can't believe you're all dare enough to do such dangerous act without a commander…"_ Everyone except Alexa sweatdropped. " _I salute your bravery, D4."_

" _What!? D4 Noobs are impressed Nikita?"_ the loud radio operator is on the line again. _"What the fuck is going on here!?_ "

"Shaddup, Chisato. You damn loud yankee!" Tajima pressed her mic. "At least we're dealing with the T-34. Unlike you!".

The radio fight is occurred, Mai and Nikita seems can't help but giggle. Suddenly, Nikita receives a message from her phone. "It's from Shiro… Ah." She pushes her mic. _"All units, RTB. The sky is getting darker."_

" _We're not even replenish our ammo, yet."_ Answer Chisato.

"The order is clear. Besides, there's something going on to one of the opponent's tank. So pack up and let's go."

"Aye, Commander Nikita." Kei removes her headphone.

"Okay, RTB…" Alexa removes her headphone and side cap. "Girls, one question. Do we have a special uniform for the tank crews?"

"No, We don't. It's not even in our short-term planning." Answer Roxy with a slight down tone.

"I see…" Alexa opened her cupola hatch. "Girls, what tank do you want to operate with?"

"Um… why do you ask?" Shinoda seems busy with her driving sticks.

"I dunno, just wondering."

"Tiger."

"Did you just say something, Kei?" Alexa doesn't hear what her radio operator said.

"We always wanted to operate a Tiger tank…"

"Oi, Kei… you're too honest…" Say Roxy while removing her gloves.

"We joined Armored Corps to operate a Tiger… but, oh God I still can't believe it..."

"Wh-What's going on here?" Alexa puzzled.

"There's an info about the arrival of 3 Tiger tanks to strengthen Stahlmädel's Armored Corps…" Kei removes her headphone. "So the four of us interested in joining the Corps but, when we were here… No Tigers parked or other big guns, the previous commander said that the school had a problem with the pilot school in Germany so… the Tigers delivery must be halted."

"Pardon her, Alexa-san…" Tajima looked down. "This is something that you don't want to hear actually but, the truth is truth!" She shrugged "You can't hide it forever..."

"U-Uh…" Alexa put her head outside. "Hmm… we're almost there." She feels the atmosphere inside suddenly became unfriendly. It wasn't like what she had on the battle last time. "Guys remember, don't let them know whose command this tank."

The D4 Unit parked on the line. A minibus filled with some computers and a truck parked close to the KV-1. The D4 crews exit their tank.

"Here comes the tank with the highest battle activity!" everyone claps their hand to the crews when Miwa praise them. The crews are smiling a bit.

"I still can't believe it. A seasoned Panzer III user can't even on par with you girls even though they're rolling with complete crew set." Shiro crossed her arm. "Well, keep it up you four."

"Four?" Tajima's eyes widened. She looks around and didn't see Alexa's whereabout.

"Um… Tajima?" Roxy called. "Where is she?"

"She who, Miss Roxy?" Shiro asked.

"Uh… a cat. Yeah, a cat. Her name is Alexa, Yeah…" The only foreigner of Unit D4 is making a story. Shiro just nods her head, and Alexa is nowhere to be found.

"Hello, Aika-san? Can you pick me up?"

" _Where have you been, Lady Alexa? God… where are you now?"_

"I'm on a city forest. I think I got lost…"

" _Oh dear. stay where you are, Lady Alexa. I'll pick you up. Don't let your phone died."_

"… okay"

 **The Next Day at School…**

The notification board is unusually crowded. Alexa that arrives quiet late could only look at the crowds. "That was rare…" Erika popped out of nowhere.

"What's rare, Erika-chan?" ask Alexa.

"Students, looking at the notification board for a long time…" explain Erika. "Well, let's go to the class."

"Alexy!" Wilma waves her hand to her friends. "Check this out. Come!"

Erika and Alexa looks at each other, but then decided to look at the notification table. Erika's mouth gaped open. "What is this…"

"Somekind of promotional poster…" Alexa looks at the poster up to down. "Be part of the Armored Corps by donating some of your pocket money for the school's pride. Together we march to national sensha-do competition, students assistance guide us toward victory…"

Wilma crossed her arms "Simple promotion. I don't think everyone is willing to donate."

"Are they planning to get a tank? If it's another lend-lease, I'm outta here." Erika bobbed her head.

"Eri-chan, do you ever operate a tank before?" ask Alexa.

"I was a loader back in middle school on a T25. 90mm shell really is something." Erika raised her elbow and clasp her hands. "I'm ready for 88, but maybe a bit difficult to load the L/71 version."

"Isn't that you already joining the Armored Corps?" ask Wilma. "Pardon me, I see it from your collar tab."

"Well, I was."

"Why did you quit?" Wilma became curious.

"I can't cooperate with the others and they started to hate me. Besides, I want to be a true loader, not as a parade loader who showed herself outside the hatch." Erika lowered her head. "But the black collar tab means you're an active member of the Schulewehr or School Guards."

"I see…" both Erika's _gaijin_ friends nodded. "What's your role in there? Gunner? Rifleman? Or maybe Sniper?"

"None."

"Huh?"

"I just found it to be cool and their leader seems don't mind so that's why I wear it." Alexa and Wilma can't help but facepalmed themselves.

* * *

 **Somewhere on the Archive Room…**

"What do you mean it's not on the database?"

"The girl name containing Alexa here has no history involved with tankery or any armored activity." Shiro's conversation partner removes her glasses. "I'm just doing what you've told to me."

"How about if I ask you this…" Shiro's face are getting closer to the receptionist. "Let me check out those drawers."

"Sure, I'll let you check it. But return the archive to its place." The girl in pigtail returned to her computer.

"Okay, you can count on me." Shiro enters the archive room and browse for the name she looks for on the newcomer drawer. She found the drawer next to the 3rd year students archive. "There's nothing in here…"

"If there's nothing there then look at the 2nd year students data section."

"Which one?"

"You might be interested to Class II-C."

"Thanks for the info…" Shiro took a long step to the section the receptionist talks about. She opens the drawer labeled II-C and look for the name she wanted to see. "Found it!" She grab the archive and opens it. "This is Roxy's 'cat'…" Shiro opens the archive and keep doing it. "There's no way uncommanded tank could operate in such way…" Shiro found Alexa's curiculum vitae. She whistles. "Bingo…"

* * *

 **On Class II-C…**

The class is currently on Japanese Language session. Erika had no problem understanding, but it's a a bit hard for her German friend. While Erika is busy writing down the materials given by Ms. Baranowska, Alexa's fingers are busy on her smartphone.

"Alexa, do you understand the material?" Erika whispered.

"Yes. But I'd need to reply this messages first..."

"If you keep doing that the Schulewehr will apprehend you, hehe…" Erika giggled.

The classroom door knocked three times. "Come in." Miss Baranowska responded.

The door opened and three girls entered the classroom. They wear a steel helmet and carrying a sub-machine gun. One of them wearing a "Girls in PPSh mean bad things is about to happen." Erika blabbered.

"Is Alexandria von Graff attend the class?" ask a girl in visor cap in between her 'fully loaded' underlings.

"I-I am…" Alexa stood from her seat tilting her brow. She puts her phone to her shirt pocket and raised her right hand slightly. "W-What can I do for you, soldiers?"

"Come with us." The visor capped girl underlings approaches Alexa and grab her sleeve tightly. "You are apprehended due to an indiscpline act on school's activity. We must proccess you…"

Alexa's _gyaru_ friend stands up from her seat. "Haneda! Is this a joke!? She didn't do anything that bad!"

"You have no rights to stop us, Tatami." Two of the Schulewehr members pull Alexa from her seat and drag her outside the classroom.

"Uh…" Alexa getting more and more confused. "...?"

"Okay. Thanks for your cooperation." The 'leader' walks away with just a very short word leave everyone confused. Miss Baranowska can't say a word and Erika started to sweat.

The 'leader' pressed a mic close to her cheek. "We got her."

" _Bring her here, Haneda…_ "

"Roger." Haneda smirked. "This is gonna be fun…"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Monthly upload is annoying. Yes, we understand... readers, thank you for your supports and please review to make improve our writing. too much conversation is bad and we know that. We wish the next chapter would be pleasing enough


	5. Chapter 5 : Need More Girls

**Girls und Panzer : The Steel Girls**

 **Chapter 5 :** **Need More Girls**

* * *

Secured like a prisoner made Alexa feels odd. Her 'guardians' is focused to their duty. "Guys, seriously... I'm just texting..."

Haneda fixes her visor cap. "It's not about your gadget addiction, von Graff."

"Say what?"

After taking some time walk, they arrived to some room. It has no identification like the classes. "Here we are..." Haneda knocked the door. "I got what you want."

" _bring her in._ " Say the voice behind the door.

"Hey, Let me go. I hate either bullying or being bullied." Alexa tries to let go but Haneda's underlings grabbed her sleeve strongly. "Oi! You ruining my uniform!"

Haneda opens the door first followed by her underlings and their 'prisoner'. The room is quiet exotic. It looks like a place where some big bosses do their job. Behind the desk, there is a chair facing back. "Let her sit there. Now you can leave."

The steel helmet girls remove their hands from Alexa. "Sit there, 'Kitten'." Haneda points to a chair in front of the desk.

Alexa get to the chair and do what Haneda said. "What's up with the 'kitten' word?"

"What's next, boss?"

"You may leave, Haneda."

"So boring." Haneda pouted. "Oh well, I don't wanna argue about something today. Girls, let's get outta here." The Schulewehr members taking their step leaving the room and closed the door. Alexa don't know who will she face and for what.

"Alexandria Christine von Graff, yes?"

"That's me." Alexa replied.

"Where are you at tuesday after school?" ask some female voice behind the chair.

"Um... Finding my way home. But I got lost." Alexa clasped her fingers.

"Got lost until you came to the forest?"

"Welp, sort of."

The chair rotates revealing a figure with long silver hair and dark blue eyes. There is a photograph and a document on her hand. She put the photo to the table. "Explain me this..."

The picture shows Alexa jumped from the back of the tank. "Looks like I've found out." Alexa fixes her sitting position.

"Yeah. I'm not a fool, von Graff..." Shiro puts the document on the table. "Pardon me, you know who I am?"

"The commander of the sensha-do team." Answer Alexa straight.

"So you know who I am..." The Commander pulls her chair closer to the table. "I knew about your story. Is that why you're here?"

Alexa nodded. "Sort of."

"I see..." Shiro puts her hand to the table. "I think your transfer means a hope has come."

"Hope?"

"Yes. A Hope." The commander of the Armored Corps smirked. "I know your role as a vice leader there. You're much better than your commander. But stuff happens, bogging down your Simmering engine..." Alexa's hand clasp stronger. "Sabotage or maybe because you push the engine to the limit? Remain unsolved... And you're here wanted to clean your name?"

"..." Alexa didn't reply.

The Corps Commander put a piece of paper in front of the German girl. "Here is the application form. Fill it with sensha-do and bring it to the tank shed. I'll wait for you there."

"Should I?"

"If you need that second chance..." Shiro smirked.

After the 'recruitment', Alexa exit the room and closes the door, she looked at the application form and thinking about everything Shiro said.

* * *

In the classroom, Erika and Miss Baranowska having a conversation that looks like a teacher doing her job to her student. The other students seems didn't aware.

"Are you sure she didn't involved in anything bad for herself, Erika?"

"Very sure, Miss Baranowska. Beside, how could she involved in some stuff if today's her second day at school!?"

Alexa enters the classroom. Whole class is busy doing group study session. Erika just 'lost' her partner so she can't do the study all by herself. "Thank God you're back. Come on, Assist me here!"

"Did I miss something?"

"You almost miss group study, Alexa." Erika facepalmed.

"Since you're returned please let Erika be your partner during this session." Miss Baranowska gets up from Alexa's chair and tap it.

"Y-Yes, ma'am..." Alexa quickly sits on her seat.

Erika puts her hand on Alexa's shoulder. "We'll talk about something after school."

Alexa nodded. "Sure..."

* * *

 **After school...**

School day is over and Alexa is still writing her application form. Erika still having a conversation with some of her classmate. "And... Done!"

"Alexy! _hier kommt dir nummer ein fan_!" Wilma raises her voice volume and walks inside Alexa's class casually

"Oh, Wilma."

"I heard you were apprehended by the Schulewehr... Who sets you up?"

"As usual... Going straight to the point." Alexa packs her stuff to her bag. "No one sets me up. It's just that I've found out."

Wilma raises her right brow. "Found you out?"

"Alexa. What makes you secured by the Schulewehr? Come on, I'm serious." Erika concerned.

"I was get caught commanding one of the tank in training, teehee..." The ex-vice commander rubbed her back head. "Okay, I got two..."

"Two what?" Erika asked.

"Two tank crews."

"Say what!?" Erika stepped back. "I think you know the reason I quit the team, right?"

"Does that mean you count me in too?" ask Wilma.

"Yup." Alexa smiled

"No! Why you count me in your team whyyyyy..." Alexa's tanned friend kneeled down covering her face. Wilma holds her laughter looking at her desperate

"Well, because..."

* * *

"It'll be tough if you want your own tank for now. We got no personnel and a tank for you and least we're not opening a recruitment until the tank we order arrives."

"What tank this school orders?" Alexa asked.

"We're about to negotiate for a Panzer IV."

The German girl lifted her brow. "Why Panzer IV?"

"That's the only tank we could afford in large scale. Beside, it's the _Ausführung_ J variant. Decent enough to knock big tanks out."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"They're planning to buy a Panzer IV J?!" Alexa nods to Erika's question. She slapped her forehead. "How could they forgot their own words!?"

"Eh?" Alexa and Wilma looks at each other in confusion.

"They promised to play with quality instead of quantity that's why!" Alexa's tanned friend totally lost her chill.

"Oh, that's the reason..." two German girls nodded. "If we joined sensha-do, do you want to operate anything but Panzer IV?" ask Alexa.

"Panzer IV is fine, but I don't want this school runs with them as the majority tank." Erika calmed down.

"I see..."

"So, do you really want to join sensha-do?" Erika put her hands inside her feldgrau pocket.

"Of course I want! I need to prove something, either."

Erika exhales deeply. "Okay, I'll follow your path..." Erika smiled. "You need someone who know what's inside the team."

"Ah, _Vielen dank_ Erika-chan!" Alexa grabbed Erika's hand and holds it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the crew recruitment."

"It's fine..."

"How rude!" Wilma crossed her arms and puffed her cheek. "You guys neglect me all this time..."

"S-Sorry Wilma, hehe..." Alexa smiled clumsily. "So, will you join me?"

"Hell yeah I will!" Wilma jumped in happiness. "My pleasure to fires the cannon for you, Commander!" She gave Alexa a salute.

"Silly Wilma as always..."

* * *

 **Armored Corps tank shed, After school**

After taking her friends heart, Alexa now able to take them as her future tank crew member. Last thing she must do is to submit her application form to Shiro at the tank shed.

"That's one big tank shed..." Alexa's mouth opened a bit and looks around the hangar-like buildings.

"Yes. Almost as big as the one used by Saunders." Explain Erika.

"But, why there's two tank shed here?" ask Wilma keeping up with her two friends.

"The other shed used for maintenance, more like tank workshop. That's where the Maintenance Team doing their job to keep the tanks on shape."

"Oh, how many tanks could be stored inside the shed?" Alexa's curiosity grows.

"Well, it's like you could store 20 Maus tanks in one shed to make it full."

Alexa's eyes widened. " _Mein Gott..._ "

The girls arrived to one of the tank shed. On top of it there's a white banner written 'Armored Corps HQ' with black text. The building is big enough to become a passanger plane's hangar.

"We take that door." Alexa's tanned friend pointed to the glass door on the left side of the building. Erika opens the door and enters the building followed by her friends.

Wilma inhales "I can already smell the scent of steel."

"It's not that strong, though. Then you must pay a visit to the maintenance building hehe..." The bleach blonde girl giggled.

The girls proceeding to get inside the shed. The last turn to the right they exit the corridor-like place. "Oh... This is the sensha-do tank shed."

"Yup."

"The interior is so vast!" Wilma takes a quick step inside and looks around. "Are these the only tanks we had?"

"For now, I guess..." Erika scratches her cheek with her index finger. "I still have no rights to give critics."

"So, where will Shiro be?" ask Alexa to Erika.

Erika points at some office on top of the tanks. "There's the office. Usually, Nikita's the one in charge there but if Shiro say she'll be here then I think she's not lying."

"Well then, let's go..." Alexa walks to the stair to the office on the second-floor like place. Erika follows her from behind.

"I wonder what gun these T-34-85 use…" Wilma suddenly on top of the T-34's turret. " _Scheisse,_ The cannon barrel has slight difference."

"Wilma please..." Alexa bobbed her head.

"Sorry… Sorry…" Wilma jumped from the turret and run towards her friend who's already on the stair.

They finally arrived to the office's door. *Knock-Knock* Alexa knocks the door. "Looks like I take the lead from here…"

"Definitely." The _gyaru-_ looking girl nodded.

" _Please come in._ " Say someone from inside the office.

"Why'd the atmosphere became so tense!?" Wilma puts her hand on her waist.

"I think it's just your feeling, Wilma." Alexa opens the door and enter the room. Inside, Shiro is standing in front of her desk leaning on them. Besides her, a girl in short hair is crossing her arms on her left and a girl with long black hair is on the same pose with hand on her uniform pocket. "Um..."

"You made it here, von Graff..." Shiro grins. "Looks like you got yourself a crew already."

"Quick, isn't it..." Alexa pulls out her folded application form from her chest pocket. "I just need two more." Alexa take some steps to wherr Shiro at and gave her the paper. "Sorry, it's folded."

"Very well..." Shiro grabs the paper and turns her head to Erika's position. "I can't believe I could see you again, Tatami."

"I have my own reason, Shiro-san." Erika rubs her nose.

"You want Edna to yell at you again?" Nikita suddenly talks.

Erika puts on a smug "I'm not her crew anymore."

"What's your name, _Gaijin_?" Sadako asked the long-haired German besides Erika.

"My name is Wilhelmina Fritzer, not _Gaijin_." Wilma pouted.

" _Gaijin_ means foreigner but in rude demeanor." Explain Erika.

"Oh..."

Shiro read Alexa's application form and toss it to the air. Alexa gasped. "What the heck!?"

"Welcome to Stahlmädel Armored Corps, Alexa and the crews!" Shiro fixes her posture and offer Alexa a handshake. "Before the next training day come I want you to complete your squad consists of four to five girls. Can you do it?" a toothy smile shown on the commander's face.

"Yes I can..." Alexa accept the handshake.

"We'll do our best for your tank. We really need an experienced person like you on our team."

"Hehe... Thanks, at least I could be useful for the team on the near future."

Meanwhile from afar, A girl with straight shoulder length hair staring at the tank shed. Her dark green eyes locked to the building that stored the school's tank.

"Helga!" a girl in long straight dark blue hair with three-striped sleeve track jacket run towards the staring girl. "I told you not to go anywhere without asking me. What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

Helga looks at her worried friend for a moment then turns her head back towards the tank shed again. "..."

A wind blows harder than usual leaving the girls hair swaying around. "Why did you staring at that place? Do you want to pay a visit to the tankers?"

Helga shook her head, still didn't say any word and turn her body to face her friend. She pulls out her smartphone and type on them. The dark purple haired girl shows what she do on her phone to her friend.

"I want to join sensha-do, Ainaka-chan..." Helga's friend read what's on her phone. She looks at her straight-faced friend again. "You know that it's dificult to join them at their current situation."

Helga types again then show it to Ainaka. "Why? They got tanks, right?"

"I know, Helga..." She tapped her silent friend's right shoulder. "But they're not opening a recruitment yet."

Suddenly Helga shows Ainaka her phone. "I wish they're opening a recruitment soon.".

"If you wants to join them badly, I'll try my best to ask the internals. Don't worry, okay?" Ainaka smiles softly.

Helga nods and suddenly glomps her friend tightly in joy. "Ngh..."

"T-Too tight..."

* * *

 **Alexa's Home. 06.00 PM**

Like teenagers at her age, Alexa has kept busy by her smartphone on the living room. Sometimes she laughed by herself because of her distant comrades. Aikalooks at her happy master while stirs the fried rice on her frying pan. "I bet you miss your old friends, Lady Alexa?"

"Indeed I am, Aika-san..." Alexa dropped her smartphone. "Just a year and went into trouble..." Alexa sighed. "I don't think I want to remember anything but my crews, my battles and my old Tiger."

"I see, indeed it's hard to have a family who demands high expectation..." Aika puts the fried rice on the dish.

"Nah, I just had a bad luck back then. The defeat wasn't because of my ability, at least." Alexa grabs a remote besides her and turn on the TV.

"Bad luck like, damaged engine?" Alexa nods to answer her maid's question. "Do you blame the mechanics for that?"

"I can't just blame them. But they're the first one to apologize so... Well, I'm cool." Alexa shrugged. Suddenly Alexa's phone vibrates continously. She looks at her phone showing the caller name 'Mutter' on it. Alexa picks up the phone. "Hello, Mom?"

" _Alexa my girl, how's your school day?_ " Alexa's mother asked with happy voice.

"Doing good, Mom. I think I'll have a great year here."

" _Glad to hear it. I wish you're in good condition. Everyone miss you here._ "

"I don't think Grandma and Eva would…"

" _Um… sort of._ " Alexa's mother, Elena, paused for a moment. " _Hey, what club you're joining?_ "

"Sensha-do, of course. I still have urge to prove myself." Alexa increase her voice's volume.

" _Good. What tank you're using?_ "

"I don't know. They got no tanks for me yet."

" _Oh my… I thought they got plenty of tanks already."_

"Unfortunately no, Mom." Alexa fixes her sitting position.

" _Hmm… very well then. I wish you got your tank as soon as possible fufufu…"_ Elena giggles.

"What's so funny?" Alexa tilted her head.

" _Nothing, dear. Oh well… I don't want your grandma to yell so… I'll call you again later. Love you, Alexa."_

"Love you too, Mom." Alexa hungs up. She's wondering why her mom is giggled.

"Lady Alexa, your omurice is ready..." Aika puts a dish of an omurice decorated by some sauce and mayonnaise to the table. She also put a spoon and a fork on each sides of the dish.

"Omurice!?" Alexa yelped. "Yippeee!"

* * *

 **The Next Day at School. 12.00PM. Break Time**

"So, no recruitment..."

"Not yet opened, Adelheid-san. I'll notify you as soon as possible if we're open for recruitment."

"Okay, thanks." Ainaka walks away from the girl she ask who had a pink collar tabs on them. Several girls in pink collar tabs that mean they're a member of sensha-do team has been asked by her but she didn't meet the key member of the Armored Corps yet. "Oh God... I think the answer is clear." She wiped her sweat on her forehead with her sleeve.

"So, we need two more crews but who would it be..." Alexa puts her index finger to her lip.

"My friends seems didn't interested to join us." Erika said with slow voice.

"Same, but mine is because they already have a club to attend." Wilma joins the conversation.

Alexa sighed "I guess we need luck to get ourselves another crew members for our tank."

Ainaka overheard what the trio talks about. Her eyes widened. "B-But they say sensha-do aren't opening a recruitment yet? What the heck?!"

She follows where those three are going. Erika and Wilma looks busy with her phone. Erika groans and forcefully put her phone to her pocket. "Looks like we need to wait for a recruitment..."

"You know they aren't open yet, Erika..." Wilma seems unpleased.

Ainaka keeps following them and looks at their collar. "But none of them had pink tabs... Maybe I should ask them directly." She approach the trio who's talking to each other. "Uh... Excuse me."

The trio stopped their walking and looks at their rear. "Yes?" Alexa responded first.

"I heard that you need a tank crew. What's the role would be?" Ainaka asked to the point.

Alexa's friends puts on an amazed smile. "We need a driver and a radio operator... You want to join us?"

Ainaka smiles. "Not me. But you just got yourself a driver..." she put her hands to her track jacket's pocket. "I'll take you girls to her."

"WOOHOO!" The trio hugs each other and yelled in hapiness. "Finally the most crucial crew! Ahaaa!"

" _Wow they're so lively_..." Thought Ainaka.

"Take us to her, please..." Erika asked.

"Sure. She'll be in class II-A like me. I think she's still there." The track jacketed girl turns away and walked. "Follow me."

Alexa nodded. "Sure!" Then the trio follows her to class II-A

* * *

 **At class II-A...**

Inside the class, the students do various things from eating their lunch to playing a card game. Helga was done with her lunch so she spend the rest of the break time browse the internet forum of how to drive a tank. She currently reads how to drive a Cromwell tank.

Ainaka, Alexa and her comrades arrived to the class. Not everyone is care about their appearance.

"Phew... Goody, they don't care about our existence..." Erika pulls her collar.

"There. The one fiddling with her phone." Ainaka points at busy Helga.

The girls walks toward the short haired girl who's busy with her phone. Alexa is closer to her. "Hello...".

Helga turns her head to the source of the voice. She clicked at something on her phone then shows Alexa what's on the screen. "Hello too."

"What an interesting way to talk..." Alexa amazed. "What's your name?"

Helga press the lock button twice in front of Alexa revealing a name under the lockscreen. "Helga."

"Ah, Helga. _Ich bin_ Alexa. _Sprachen_ _Deutsch_ _?"_ Helga shook her head. "Okay. so, are you interested to be our tank driver?"

Helga's eyes widened and stood up from her chair. She types something on her phone again. "Can I? Really?"

"Yes you can!" Alexa offers the silentgirl a handshake. "So, a deal?"

Helga points at Ainaka. "Huh. What is it, Helga?"

"Um... What does she mean?" Alexa asked Helga's best friend.

"I dunno... Maybe she wants me to join sensha-do, too." Helga gives Ainaka a thumb up. "What, for real?"

"Well, If you join us then we got ourselves 5 crews and we're more than enough to go." Erika explained.

Helga approaches Ainaka and shows her phone. "Please, Ai-chan?"

"Very well, Helga needs my assistance in some occasion anyway..." Ainaka cross her arms under het chest. "But I want you to listen to them, too." Helga put her hands on her waist and furrowed her brow and tilted her head a bit. "I guess you'll listen to them."

"Ach, Without her friend a possibility to miscommunicate would be high…" Wilma sweatdropped.

"It's settled. We got ourselves five crews. We did it in a day!" Alexa smiles happily. "Oh, I forgot. What's your name?"

"Ainaka Adelheid. Nice to meet you, Alexa-san."

"Nice to meet you, too. The tanned one is Erika Tatami and the other one is Wilhelmina Fritzer."

"Yo!" Erika waves her hand.

"Hi Hi!" Wilma makes V-sign on her finger.

"Awright!" Alexa pump her fist to the air. "So, what's next?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Elena sits in the living room at her mansion alongside a curly-haired woman in blazer and trouser. She sips her tea on her cup after hearing what her conversation partner was said. "A week, And they'll arrive."

"Yes, Ma'am..." The woman fixes her position. "And VD is ready to transport the rest."

"Oh my, I almost think we can't use their service."

"The M24s will be delivered to Japan tomorrow via air transport." The woman crosses her arms. "Who will receive these tanks, Ma'am?"

"These tanks will be sent to Stahlmädel Japan. Their order has put on halt for years, now they'll receive them for good." Elena smiles. "And now, we just need to wait for miracle to happen."

* * *

 **A/N**

Hey guys it's been awhile. As usual, monthly update -_- a habit I should fix. well, our followers are increasing and thanks to you all we're more than spirited to continue this project. We need to continue and update ASAP...

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6 : Something Fresh

**Stahlmädel GHS First Building Gate.**

 **Friday, 07.10AM**

* * *

As a member of Schulewehr ─ the school's peacekeeper, Erika also responsible with her weekly morning shift with the Disciplinary Committee at First Building gate.

She and her partner's duty is not hard, just work alongside the DC, keep them company making sure no students recklessly enter the school yard and keep an eye for the tresspasser. She glanced at the student with glasses that suits her facial well. She sighed. "I think I'll look cooler if I'm with my glasses."

"In your dreams, Tatami." Some student whom enters the school yard makes Erika gasped.

She turns to the girl who mocked her. The girl's apppearance is the same as Erika but with thicker make up and side ponytail. Unlike the others, she wore a shortened skirt. "Oh, Oniko. Losing your pack?" Erika seems unpleased.

"Like you really care about me." Oniko crosses her arms, putting a smug on her face.

"Are you seeking for trouble, girl?"

"Oh, keep implying, traitorous whore."

Erika forcefully pulls her field cap. "You are sooo fucked up, today."

"Haha do you even dare?!"

"Oniko!" One of the DC member yelled. "You do that again and we'll write your damn name in this paper!"

"You better do that to Tatami, too..." Erika's 'hater' enter the school without looking at the DC.

"Wear a skirt according to the school's regulation next time! You're always penalized and we're growing bored!" The tanned brat seems don't care. "Yeah, keep walking... geez." Erika's partner can only shook her head and the DCs are continue their job.

"Let them be, Master Sergeant..."

"She destroyed my good mood, Elle."

As Erika tries to forgot the last event, She turn around looking at her fellow crew's mouth gap open, except Helga. She sweatdropped. "You guys saw that?" everyone nodded their head. "Oh great..."

* * *

 **Break Time...**

During break time, Helga usually ate her lunch and stay in her class. But today she gets out from the class and headed to the test field where she could look at the tank shed from afar.

She ate her sandwich while reading a book called "Tanks for Girls" by Kent Wittmann and Bill Satriani. As she read that book, she highlights all the important things she found in that book with a marker.

"You better highlight that one, too..."

"M-hm." Helga nodded and highlight some of the text. Confused, She turns her head to the source of the voice."Gasp!"

"Hello, teehee..." Wilma kneel down besides the busy Helga. The silent girl jumped and stands up in shock.

She got no time to type on her phone but choose to play some sound from her music player. " _What the hell!_ ".

"Haha. What a way to express." Alexa smiles widely seeing her shocked friend.

Erika catches up from behind. "Good timing, Helga. Wanna come with us to the Maintenance Building?"

Helga nods and type something on her phone. Erika's phone vibrated after that. She looks at her phone. "If you dont mind... of course we don't mind! Come on!"

"Come on, Helga." Helga put her book inside her camo waist bag and followed the group.

* * *

 **Inside the Tank Maintenance Building...**

Alexa and her crews enter the building through the front door. Once inside, the building has no signs of life. Just some equipments and a Jagdpanther with blue stripe on it's hull.

"It's another Jagdpanther!" Wilma points at the tank.

"I believe it's the second Jagdpanther..." Erika shook her head. "Always happened to it. It tends to overheat , they need to replace the engine cooling system with the new one for sure."

"Yeah, last training was stopped because of this tank..." Alexa said.

As the trio keeps going with conversation, Helga founds something interesting behind the lines of toolboxes. As she approaches, her eyes widened. She makes a ring-shape by her finger and put it on her mouth. "*Fweeee!*"

"Huh?" The trio looks at the whistling Helga. They saw her friend waves and points at something. "Let's go to Helga..." Alexa run towards her silent friend followed by Wilma and Erika.

"What is it Helga?" ask Alexa confused. Helga keeps pointing at the thing she found. She looks at what Helga wants to tell. "Is this the Panzer IV we're talking about, Erika?"

"Indeed..." The tank is in awful condition—half assembled engine, rusty, and looks like it's about to collapse. A concrete block supports the tank to keep it 'standing'. "Plenty of mechanical failures caused by engine and suspension. The team gave up reviving this tank, the tank itself is the answer."

"Poor Panzer..." Wilma covered her mouth.

"Well, it's a risk you have to face if you bought used tank."

"Hey, Why this school didn't fund the sensha-do team?" Ask Erika.

"They did, but half-heartedly."

Suddenly, the bogged tank's side turret hatch opened. "What the!"

A girl with shoulder lenght wavy hair on the lower part, came out from the tank through the side turret. She pull out a machine gun from inside the tank. "At last, I touched the real thing!" She didn't aware of Alexa and her friend's looking at her, confused.

"Excuse me?" Erika asks for her attention politely, she turns her head to the group. "Who are you?"

"Ah..." The mysterious girl hopped down from the tank along with her gun. "I'm sorry, I thought I was permitted to take this gun from the tank."

"Wow. Her eyes color are different..." amaze Wilma. "Are you on a cosplay or something?"

"Of course not. It's natural unlike those cartoon characters."

"Hmm..." Erika feels suspicious. "Identify yourself, soldier."

"Oh."She listen to what Erika said. The mysterious girl put down her gun and gives her an army salute. "Sergeant First Class Henny Wittenberg at your service!"

Erika replies the salute by nodding. "Very well, where do you stationed?"

"Armory, ma'am!"

Erika nods her head. "Well, pardon me for not knowing your post."

Alexa looks at the gun besides Henny. "What makes you took that machine gun from it's module?" Alexa asked the wavy haired girl.

"Hehe well, I'm often seeing the MG34 on the Museum back in my hometown, I would like to see one and hold it with my own hand, knowing that there's an unused Panzer IV in here the sensha-do commander allows me to take it so... I take it." She smiles widely.

"What a weird girl..."

"Wilma, that was rude." Erika is unpleased.

"Hmm... odd, but pretty reasonable. I can take it. You may leave."

"Sweet! Thanks." Henny raises the machine gun and put it on her soulder. She walks to the exit. " _Auf wiedersehen!_ "

As Henny exit the Maintenance Building, The girls are returned to look around the building where the tanks are serviced or maintained to be able to roll in the parade and fight on the battlefield.

"Still, what a weird girl."

"Wilma, please stop!"

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

 **Stahlmädel Student Council Office, Saturday, 08.02AM**

The atmosphere in the office is dark and tense. Shirou rubs her forehead multiple times while on phone. Nikita clasped her hand in discomfort and Sadako can't do nothing but expecting something good. "Very well. Thank you."

"So, how is it?" ask Nikita.

The President of student council hung her phone. "They refuse."

"What!?" Yell Sadako. "At least one tank for Alexandria and her crews!?"

"I-I'm sorry, Sadako-san I'm trying my best." Shiro looked down and her friends looking at each other in despair.

Suddenly, the phone is ringing again. Shiro can't help but answers it. "Oh God... Hello?"

Sadako and Nikita looked down, thinking about SM Sensha-do team's future. They heard that their commander put the phone back to it's place again. "What is it, Shiro-san?" ask Sadako.

Her eyes widened ash she fixes her side cap. "Gather the Schulewehr."

 **Meanwhile at Class II-B...**

"...For those who don't understand, When a girl confess to her boyfriend, you'll probably heard ' _aishiteru_ ' and ' _daisuki_ ' which is has difference in meanings..." Baranowska-sensei currently telling a side education to her students. " _Aishiteru_ if you are willing to marry your partner, and _daisuki_ if you wanted not-so-serious lovey-dovey relationship."

"Oooohhh..." Alexa's eyes sparkled. She listened to her teacher seriously. "Complex."

Erika who looks at her can't help to hold her laughter. "Snnrk... pfft..." as she holds her laughter, she accidentally heard a sound from the sky. "Alexa, did you hear that?"

 **On the streets, 09.10AM**

"Today is just too peaceful for a little drive, Haha!" Alexa's 'babysitter' Aika is taking a little drive for a relaxation. She's about to pass the Strip Road, a vast and long road used as an emergency airstrip positioned close to the Forestation and Second Entrance Gate. She glanced at somekind of road block with a police officers stamding by alongside with somekind of military personnell. "Huh? A road block?"

"Morning, Ma'am... " The officer's aprroaches and saluted Aika, she nodded. "We're sorry for the inconvenience. This road has been sterilized so we suggest you took this street through the second entrance to the Forestation."

"Eh? What for?" Aika asked.

"We're sorry, We do not know exactly."

"Uh... okay. Maybe I'll just, detour from here. Have a good day, Officer." She goes backward and performing a J turn. Of course – slowly. As she drive away from the Strip Road, a large tranpsot truck approaches the road Aika about to pass through. Dark olive green color painted that heavy-duty vehicle. "Was that an SLT 50?!"

 **Not Far From the Second Entrance Gate...**

Second Entrance Gate is also known as Supply Gate due to its role named. Each supplies sent while Jade is sailing would be unloaded there. The Shiro And Sadako is on the way with their Kubelwagen followed by three different trucks.

"2nd Team this is 1st, give me a status report!" Ask Sadako through her radio.

" _2-1, approaching Strip Road in high speed._ "

" _2-2, on the team leader's tail._ " Answer the team members contacted by Shiro's friend.

"Thank you, 2nd Team. Keep on it." Cheers Sadako. "This is the first time I saw an unloading proccess of something heavy."

"Really? It was common for me..." Shiro lightly laughed. She fixes her long silver blonde hair while driving the Volkswagen. "It's time for us to rise."

Glanced to the right, Sadako saw something from the sky. an aircraft decreasing its altitude like it's about to land. "Shiro, look at that!" She pointed to the plane.

"That could be our package from America, but I dunno..."

"Seriously, what package?" The long black-haired girl asked with rised tone.

"Hmmm I wonder what?" Shiro looks away from her friends, smirked.

* * *

 **At School, Break Time**

Some member of the Maintenance Team and Tank Crews seems busy on the maintenance building. Nikita's currently meddling and coordinating the girls working on something. The building's big door is opened fully. The door is only half of the building's height to avoid waste of energy for unneccessary purpose. It also applies to the tank shed.

Some girls are placing the compressors on its place while others are carrying a paint container by trolley. Some students with helping hand from grown-up men setting-up the paint mixer machine.

"Are the compressors placed already?" Ask Nikita to the working crews.

"Ready to use, Nikita-san!" Report one of the maintenance crew.

"All good!" Follow the other.

"Good work, guys!" Nikita erect her two thumbs up. Then she glanced to a figure outside the building. "Well well, Alexa-san paying a visit, hehe."

"Haha, yeah. It's so lively here, really unusual." Alexa said while approaching her upperclass. "So, what are you up to?"

"We're installing a color mixing and painting facility to apply camouflages to our tanks for the future battles..." explain the supervisor of the maintenance team. "I heard that Pravda own this too but only to color their tanks with white-wash."

"I don't know what is Pravda. but, okay." The brunette German look around the busy girls and then to the machine. "The machine is the one over there, right?"

"Yup. It's computerized for easier work..."

"Are we using permanent color?" Alexa grown curious.

"Of course not! It's also for parade usage. But if we need some, we can order it from our trusted seller in Tokyo."

Suddenly, Alexa thinks about something "Where did the money came from? I thought the school is not funding us."

"Hehe..." Nikita's leaned to Alexa's and drew closer to her ears. "They help us in form of 'what we need' instead of money. For this time."

Alexa nods as a sign of understanding. Not long, her phone vibrates from inside her blouse's. She grabbed the phone seeing a text notification. "Hmm..." It's a message to her LINE. It's from her 'number 1 fan'.

" _Alexy, we will have a tank."_

"Hehe..." she giggled, then typed. "Of course we will."

" _I mean, we'll have it. Now._ "

"Huh?"

*HONK-HONK-HOOONK!*

A Kubelwagen followed by some old trucks came to the tank shed by some military transporter tailing them. it carries two things that look like some heavy vehicles covered in tough fabric. The trucks turned but the transporter going straight and stopped.

Personnels inside the trucks are exitting their vehicle and quickly went to the transporter. They unlock the chains locking its track and remove the tarps covering them. " _Mein. Gott."_

A spirited crews went inside the 'package' that is a tank in condition of rear-facing turret. It's painted with dark olive green color. Alexa stares at the tank being unloaded by the drivers. She glanced to the incoming girls going to her position. "ALEXY!"

"..." She locked her vision to her friends.

"There's more than these Chaffees..." Ai said. " According to Helga's."

"What do you mean?" Her commander asked while the tanks are already on ground. "Does that mean, there's more?"

The newly arrived tanks parked facing the shed. The turret rotated to face forward. The rest of the maintenance crew are checking on the new light tanks in excitement.

"It's been awhile we're checking on the new stuff."

"And it's a new type of tank in our inventory!"

"I wonder what can we do with all these M24..."

The transporter moved away and exiting the school yard replaced by another. This one is carrying two bigger tanks. "Bigger tank." Erika snapped the silence. "Let's guess. I think it'll be a..."

"Comet?" Wilma guessed.

"No... it's too high. Hmm..."

Helga tapped Erika's shoulder and shows her phone. "Panzer IV."

"No." The cover opened revealing a boxy, yellow-painted tanks. It has some rails on their turret and hull. Erika's mouth slightly gape open. "Uh... yes."

"A-A-Alexy..." Wilma stuttered. "Panzer IV..." Alexa can only nod.

The maintenance team's work sure are fast. The new Panzer IV are already put down from the trailer and replaced by another transporter carrying another pair of 'Mark 4 tank'.

Transporter keep in coming and leave. This time the tank is slightly bigger with overlapping wheels. The gun is slim but also longer than the one owned by the previous tanks. "I hope I'm right..."

"What is that Alexa-san?" Ask Helga's best friend.

"That will be a Panther."

The cover is removed revealing a big, sand yellow-colored Panther tank. All the students and maintenance crew surprised by it's heavy appearance. Erika overheard girls yelped in happiness. "Wow... it's a Panther..."

"I put this 'cat' down!"

"No! THAT WOULD BE ME!" MT's driver are arguing about who gonna drive the Panther off from the trailer. Their friends standing by beside the road can only laugh, in the end. It's off from the trailer quickly.

"So, Alexa... that's all?" Wilma scratches her cheek with her index finger.

"What do you expect?"

"I dunno... something bigger?"

"Hey, look!" Some maintenance crew is pointing to the sky.

A twin-propellered helicopter approaching the school yard. It has white base color and silver dazzle-patterned camo approaching the school. "Alexy, _warum es ein Hubschrauber kommt hier?_ "

" _Exakt,_ Wilma. _Das ist unsere Hubschrauber._ "

" _Machst du Witze!?_ " Wilma yelped

The helicopter landed not far from where the tanks parked. The students responsible for the tank maintenance are clearing the area. The helicopter's rotor are getting slowered and its passenger door opened. A woman with black beret and grey dress gets down from the helicopter first followed by an aged man with same attire but different patches and shoulder tabs indicating he's a high ranked officer judged by the gold oak leaves patch. A woman with short black hair followed the others to touch the earth.

"No way…" Alexa covered her mouth with both of her hands. Those soldiers walking away from their transportation as the man is on the front while the women tailing him. The man's looking at anywhere and stopped when he gaze his vision towards Alexa. He smiled and quickly approaches her.

"Ah, Alexandria…" the man took off his beret. "I believe you're doing well." He smiled and the women behind him also do the same.

Alexa slowly release her mouth and look into that man's blue eyes. She paused for a moment looking at that blonde-haired high-ranking officer. " _W-Wilkommen…_ "

"You can't speak Japanese?" he asked gently, slightly bowed down.

" _J-Ja, ich kann…_ " Alexa looked away from the man.

"A'ight let's see what we got , sweetie…" The last transporter came. This time it carries bigger tank even the tarp cover can't completely covering them. Erika and Ai do not know what tank is it. Helga whistled with flirty tone and Wilma looks frozen after looking at it.

Alexa who saw it's cover pulled—gasped. " _G-Gott im Himmell… d-das ist…_ "

The tarp removed and revealing the turret of the tank. Alexa clearly knows what tank is it since the look are the same as what she had on her previous school. It colored with white as it base color, and 9 silver victory rings on its gun barrell. "Well... it's a _Königstiger._ Like what you have back then."

"I-I know but... t-this is too much, Papa." Alexa just keep stuttering. "I-I'm nobody here."

"I was thinking that you'll be homesick so I decided to put a little change for this package." Explain Alexa's father.

"Why you have to be in such trouble?"

"I have to make up for everything happens during your birthday..." He pats his daughter's head. "So... _Alles gut zum Geburgstag_ , Alexandria."

* * *

 **A/N**

Sorry. We're busy these days. I know everybody does. But we're sorry for this. And yes. We need help here, on grammar and stuff.

DON'T FORGET GUYS, FAV/REVIEW/FOLLOW OUR STORY. UR APPRECIATION IS OUR FUEL TO KEEP WORKING :) SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	7. Chapter 7 : Preparation

**The Steel Girls**

 **Chapter 7 : Preparation**

* * *

While everyone still busy with their newly-arrived tanks, Alexa remained stay on her place facing her Father. Some of her friends done nothing but looking at them. The women behind him didn't make any movement, yet. "Do you happy with your present?"

"O-Of course I am, Father…" Alexa stuttered. "Why would you into such trouble?"

"Well… this school requires external assistance so I'm here making sure the assistance done right." Explain the Lieutenant General-ranked man. "And I hear that these tankers are in need of assistance. We have the person responsible for it and the advisor from Deutsches Stahlmädel."

The women following the General stepped forward. A young woman with JGSDF uniform, black shoulder length hair with the same iris color followed by the woman with Bundeswehr uniform and black beret. She has long blonde hair and grey eyes. A sour smile written on her face.

He glanced at his underling. " _Mein Gott,_ how many time should I have to tell you to behave, Albertina!" Alexa's Father shook his head.

"S-Sorry, _General Leutnant_ Franz _..._ I-I'm a bit difficult on communicating with kids." Explain Bella with nervous tone.

"Okay, you two can take it from here. I need to check on these tanks." Franz left the female soldiers for the tanks.

"G-General..."

"Aw... don't worry, Tina-san. They are not bitting and plus: don't call them kids, they're not kids anymore they're warriors~!" The woman in black smiled. "First of all, My name is Ami Chono, a tank commander in JGSDF and I'm also the head of Strengthening Division of National Sensha-do Committee..." Alexa's crew gathered alongside their leader. "My duty is to train you all so that this school's sensha-do team are competitive against others."

"Owh! And this is my new assistance her name is-" Albertina continues the line.

"Uh... My name is... Albertina Gelbwald. I'm a... trainer sent here to assist _Frau_ Chono to communicate and... uh... train you all... and you can call me Tina." Tina scratches her cheek.

Some maintenance crews and several tank operators approaching the instructors taking place behind Alexa. Ami crosses her arms. "Okay, Girls… is there anything you wanted to ask while we're here?"

"I have!" Suddenly Shiro and her subordinates walked from behind the instructors. Sensha-do team members can't help but looking at their surprising arrival. They stopped not far from them and gave Ami and her partner a salute.

"Uh… too stiff…" Tina mumbled and puts on a sour expression but still returns the salute.

"That's the spirit of the tanker!" Ami dropped her salute followed by Tina and Shiro's. "What question do you like to ask?"

The silver-haired team commander look at Sadako and Nikita for a moment — exhales. "Have you ever faced something impromptu?"

Tina tilted her head. "Eeee… what?"

Instructor Ami release her crossed arms. "I believe you, the platinum blonde-haired girl, is the leader of this school's sensha-do team. Let me recall your name… Ah, Shiro-san."

"Correct, Ami Chono-san." Shiro slightly nodded. "So, could you answer my question?" She pushed her instructor.

"Hm... very well, I'll answer it..." Ami fixes her collar. "Okay... I'm ready to face something impromptu but I'd like to know about what problem I'll encounter, first."

"We have a sparing partner for our next combat training." Nikita said.

"Impressive!" Ami clapped once. "I'm glad they're ready for your request."

"But we have a bad news and good news..." All the tank crews behind Alexa started talking to each other about Sadako's next words. "Good news is they're a rookie..." Everyone exhales. "Bad news is... they are from Kuromorimine High School."

"WHAT?!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Why do we have to fight a Pro for our first friendly match?"

"Shut up, Roxy..." Gasps and complaints heard all around the tank shed yard.

Alexa's crews also shocked. "Helga, this is bad! We're up against 9-times champion." Ai wiggled her silent friend's body.

"..." Helga let go from Ai's grasp and typed on her phone. "It's either a genius or a seasoned strategist who could defeat them." A voice of a young woman came out from her phone.

"Wow… that's new."

The commotion is still ongoing. Erika glanced at Alexa who's busy with her phone. She nudged her brunette friend. "Ey, whatcha doing?"

"Download a video."

"O-Okay…"

Ami and Tina whispered each other. Tina give her partner nods then they fixed how their standing. "Commander, we have to talk about this. I'll answer everything but not here."

Sadako and Nikita turned their body "Yes, ma'am…" Shiro faced the crews. "Listen up!" Everyone stopped their conversation. "If you have nothing to do here, don't bother your working friends. Dismiss!" The silver-haired girl left.

"Please follow us, Ami-san and Tina-san." Sadako said. The instructors nodded and followed them including Shiro behind. The girls dismissed, and Alexa straightly ran into her father's position at where the Tiger II parked.

"How's this panzer, girls?" ask Alexa's father there.

"Beautiful, yet powerful… General-san!" Answer one of the maintenance team taking care of the 'Big Cat'.

"Hahaha… please call me by my front name, Albert. I'm feeling old if you called me General." Albert scratches his cheek.

"Y-Yes, Albert-san!"

"Having fun, Father?"

"Oh, Alex…" Albert fixes his beret. "Well, I have to check on your future equipment carefully."

"Hehe… thanks, father." Alexa softened her voice and looked down.

"How many times do you want to thank me, haha…" Alexa's father rubbed his daughter's hair. "Ooh, is that your friends?" Alexa's crews are approaching them.

"Alexa?" Erika called.

"What is it, guys?"

"Can you speak in German once again?" ask Wilma.

"Eeee… _was wollt Ihr hören_?"

"Wooooow." Amaze everyone while Helga still putting on her poker face.

" _Mein Gott_ what's gotten into you, guys?!"

* * *

 **Kuromorimine High School, Sensha-do office**

 **At the same time…**

"Why would you sent the reserves to fight them instead, _Kaichou_?" a girl with grey hair put her hands on her back. "We have the competent main forces, right?"

"Erika. Reserves needed training, too. Besides we need good reserve units. We can't just abandon them." Explain Erika's captain. "They're new to this sport. I'm not expecting their victory, either. It'll be a balanced match."

"B-But, Maho-san."

"You'll lead the reserves. I'm not gonna lay my hand on the battle."

Erika stood firmly. "T-Thank you…" She bowed down a bit. "I promise that I won't disappoint you!"

* * *

 **Stahlmädel GHS**

 **After School…**

Wilma dozed-off and left by her classmates. She woke up realized that no one around her. Her suffering increased when she forgot where she put her earphone. She decided to check on the sensha-do team office to look for it.

She saw the lights inside the office turned on. "Someone's definitely inside…" As Wilma arrived to the office she knocked the door three times — no responds given. She opened the door and seeing the team commander and her leader talking with each other with some unknown student.

"Ah, Wilma! Good timing…" Alexa sat together with a black, braided-hair student. As she turns to see the visitor, her bangs swayed. "I think you'll like this."

"I want my earphone."

"It's with Helga." Alexa answered slowly. "Join us! We need the last camouflage. You're the one who gonna pick it."

"Eh? No. I'm here just for my earphone." Wilma refuses but still approaching a small chair between Alexa and the grey-eyed student and sit on it.

"Why'd you take a sit here?" ask Alexa.

"Ugh… gimme the samples, please?"

"Before that Wilhelmina-san…" Shiro fixes her sitting. "Allow me introduce you the leader of theatre club, Itou Matsuzaka."

Itou offers a handshake to Wilma. "Pleasure to meet you…"

Wilma grabbed Itou's hand. "Pleased to meet you too, Shiro… what's she doing here?"

"She's here to help us with the tank crew uniform." Shiro clasped her hands on top of the table.

"Huh? How could a drama club have business on uniforms?" Wilma frowned.

"Theatre club make the costume by themselves, sometimes." Alexa answers her fellow German friend's uniform.

"Theatre club members not gonna sew those uniforms…" She slides a catalogue with the title 'HUGO BOSS Uniforms Special' to Wilma's position. "It's them instead."

Wilma grabbed it and flip the pages. It's full of uniform design with various styles. "Whoa…" as she flipped the pages, she saw a uniform are circled by pen. "What's this supposed to mean?"

"That's the design we took. Classic Tank Jacket Nr.30 with special touches." Shiro crosses her arms.

The blonde German keep flipping the pages until reaching the color section. Some colors are already rounded. " _Sumpfmuster, Flecktarn, Schwarz_ …"

"Those are the color we took." Alexa pointed at one of the color.

"These are camouflages, Not colors!" Her German friend shrugged. "Black is color, though. I take the _Splintertarn_."

Itou writes something on her small notebook. "Noted… thank you for-"

"One more pattern, Wilma." Say the sensha-do team commander. "This is an order!"

"Not fair!" Wilma glanced at some random camo. "Screw me, _Leibermuster_!"

"Note it." Itou writes it again. "I'll make sure it arrives at the right time or faster."

"Nice doing business with you, Itou-san. I'll wait until the time you're promised us." Shiro offered Itou a handshake.

The grey-eyed girl responded. "Glad to hear it from the glorious tankery team leader, hahaha!"

Itou walks out from the room while the other three stayed. Shiro and Alexa having some small conversation while Wilma still busy looking for her earphone. "Alexa, I want my earphone."

"It's not on my possession, Wilma."

"What!" The blondie shocked. "So it's not in here after all of this!?"

"Are you daydreaming? You lend Helga your earphone just before we return back to class!" Alexa raises her voice's volume.

"Oh. Right..."

* * *

 **Alexa's Home**

 **Evening. 06.22PM**

After being picked up by her maid, Alexa get to change and went upstairs to watch TV. She looks at anywhere and can't find his father. "He goes home already, Mikazuchi-nee?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The short, black-haired maid removes her tuxedo. "He said that he loves you and farewell. He doesn't want to leave for a moment, actually."

"Sigh…" Alexa exhales and lazily sit on the couch. "He's a busy person, anyway. At least he's still a family guy."

Alexa's phone rings continuously. She looks the phone revealing the caller's name. "Aren't you gonna answer that, Young Lady?"

"I am, it's Wilma." She answers the phone. "What's up?"

" _Hello, Alexy. This is the thing, are we gonna use the King Tiger?"_ ask Wilma straight to the point.

"We're using it. Why?"

" _I thought you don't want to use any King Tiger, anymore…"_

Alexa rubbed her forehead. "Well… I have to respect what my father gave to me. Maybe I'll stick to it for a while."

" _Have you ever considered your replacement?"_ Wilma asked.

"I don't know, Wilma…" Alexa fixed her sitting. "Time would tell."

" _I know that deep inside, you don't want to ride it again."_

"I can handle the shame, Wilma. My mom is the one who want me to stay safe and think about nothing but my school." The brunette softened her voice. "Come on. I have no burden to carry."

" _Whatever, Alexy. Hey, let's go somewhere tomorrow!"_

"I need to prepare something for our sensha-do team, sorry."

" _Aw… okay then. Talk to ya' later, Bye!"_ Wilma hung her phone. Alexa dropped her phone on the couch and lays her body. "Hmmm… I hope my proposal works."

* * *

 **Stahlmädel GHS, Schulewehr Equipment Stash**

 **Monday, 12.44 PM**

Henny is currently busy fitting a magnifier into her MG 34. The gun she took from the abandoned, damaged tank has transformed into something refreshed. It has a new pistol grip, a railings, a magnifier with the red dot sight, and a new retractable stock. She continues to wipe the stock when she done with the magnifier. Henny always spent her break time at the Equipment Stash especially the firearms section. She understands almost everything about guns — her classmates started to call her "Otaku" because of it.

The steel sliding door opened revealing a student in long, dark brown haired girl with glasses protecting her red iris — carrying a tray with a tea set on them. "Henny, wagging off again?" she enters the chamber and put the tea set on the table. "I make us an oolong, want some?" her thick accent clearly indicates her hometown — Britain.

" _Gott sei Dank,_ Iris. I'm thirsty!" Henny moves her MG and put it beside her. "Why must an oolong?"

"I ate a bulky piece of calorie at the cafeteria. I must keep myself at shape, Love." Answer Iris while pouring a tea to the cup. "Here you go."

Henny took the teacup and sips the tea. "To reduce fat inside your intestine, correct?"

"Fly girl you are, lass… haha."

As Henny and Iris enjoyed the tea, the steel door opens again and this time revealing a figure of hourglass-bodied girl. She has a ponytail hair in light brown and green eyes. Her skirt is short enough for her insides to be visible. Iris sweatdropped seeing her friend dressed like that. "Lenna you git. Stop doing that truth or dare game with those bloody slags."

"Eee… hehehe. _tut mir leid_ , Iris." Lenna lengthen her skirt back. "But it's a fun game."

"It's not even a fun game if it makes you an exhibitionist." She took a sip of her tea. "Anyway, Oolong?"

"Yes, please. Pour some for me."

"Pour it by yourself."

"Fuck you."

As the girls having fun with the tea, a quick steps sound approaching them. *BANG!* the sliding door bumped by something and suddenly opened. "Aaah… haah… Got water, comrades?" A platinum blonde-haired girl enters the room — panting. "Oh God… uhh…"

"The heck is wrong with you, Ivan? Oops." Henny's tongue slipped. She clasped her mouth for a moment. "I mean… Lidya."

"I'm dead thirsty. Can I have some tea, too?"

"You once said that drinking tea is for the weak, correct?"

"Fuck you."

As Lidya doesn't drink the tea and choose to look at Henny's MG while the others are busy with their tea. Henny thinks about something to open up a conversation. "Ahem…" The heterochromia-eyed girl clears her throat. "Where's Matsuda?"

"What is it, Henny-dono?"

Lidya suddenly become sweaty. " _Chyort…"_

" _GOTT IM HIMMEL!_ " All the girls are shocked. Lenna almost dropped her tea cup. "Matsuda _Du schwein!_ Why do you always so soundless while coming inside this place?"

"Calm down…" The girl got long silky black hair and red eyes. She got wooden sword on her waist held by some mounting on her belt. "I have some news..." Matsuda pulled some paper from her waist pocket. "Here." She gave Henny a piece of folded paper.

"Now what the hell is this, Matsuda…" she opened the folding. "Oh, they're recruiting." It's a poster from the sensha-do team to attract students to join the team.

"So, _Tovarisch_? Are we joining them, now?" Lidya play with Henny's modified MG 34.

"Not yet." Their leader answers. "We'll talk to Alexa when the time comes…"

"Oh, Witty… You're the one who said that we must join the sensha-do as soon as possible!" The bright blue-eyed girl talks with Russian accent.

"When it'll be?" ask Matsuda.

"When you're start ask for some tea, haha." Iris joked

"Iris, stop joking…" Henny warns.

"So, can I have some tea Iris-dono?"

"If I say yes..."

"Is it a yes?"

"No."

Matsuda sweatdropped. "Your jokes are cheap, Britbong."

"Haha… yea! Stupid tea-addict!" Lidya keeps her vision away from Matsuda — still sweaty.

"Oh, Lidya…" Matsuda quickly draws her wooden sword. "DIE!"

"Calm your tits, _blin_ It's just a sword!"The wooden sword swings and almost hit Lidya's head. " _BLYAT!_ " Both girls chase each other and the rest are enjoying the sensation of warm oolong tea.

* * *

 **Jade Forest, Stahlmädel Training Zone.**

 **2 Days Later… Wednesday, 03.55 PM**

" _Feuer!_ " *BANG!*

"Load up!"

"Roger… Ready!"

*BANG!* "Almost there!"

" _Gut!_ Keep up the good work, Girls!" Cheer Tina to her students.

"Looks like you're already at ease dealing with these girls." Ami smiles toward her partner. "Is it just my feeling or some Germans are actually 'very serious' towards stuff."

"You probably never see me lollygagging at my base in Kabul."

"Lollygagging?

The sensha-do team is currently doing the basic tankery training. Some new members are using a new tank such as Panzer IV and M24 Chaffee. The Panther tanks are currently on run test making sure there's no engine failure.

"I want a new tank…" Shinoda speaks for herself.

"Stop daydreaming, Shinoda-chan… you know what CO said?" Roxy eats her chocolate bar while sitting on top of the turret.

"Yeah… do not take strangers inside the tank." The orange bob-hairedgirl pouts.

"Now you understa-" *BOOM* "Holy cow!" Gun from the freshman's Panzer III suddenly fires made Roxy shocked. "WHO SHOT THE DAMN GUN?!"

"Sorry, Rox… it's just a blank." Tajima pops out from the gunner hatch. "Really sorry, teehee…"

"Stupid _sukeban_ wannabe!" Roxy cursed. "I'm shocked as hell!"

On the shooting range, Shiro is keeping an eye for the shooting training. Some shooters are able to fire at the target accurately, some not. Busy looking at the firing Jagdpanther — her cellphone beeped once. "Ah…" a text message sent to her. It's from the girl she had on her office with Alexa and Wilma. She opened the message and scan through it. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Girl, you're crazy…"

Suddenly, someone tapped CO's shoulder. She turned and saw Nikita. "Is there anything wrong?"

Shiro shakes her head. "No. It's a good thing, actually…" She put her phone inside the pocket. "Gather all tank commanders."

* * *

 **Somewhere not far from the training field…**

" _Panzer, vor!_ " The tank is moving slowly. "Push the throttle!" The tank runs faster. "Load the shell!"

"Shell loaded!"

"90 degrees to the left after the countdown… 5... 4… 3… 2… 1… TURN!" The tank is making a sudden turn.

"Target acquired!"

"Turn slowly, aim carefully!"

"Steady…" the turret rotates. "Your order, Commander!"

" _Feuer!_ " *BOOM!* *KLANK*

"Good job, guys! Now ease down." Alexa and her friends are under the 'private training' not far from the rest of team member. The girls are on the position of what they want from the beginning. Helga on the steering, Erika with gloves loading the shell, Wilma aims through the scope, Ai is on the radio compartment and Alexa on the commander position. "Hehe… it's good to be back."

"Hey Alexa…" Wilma pulls her friend's skirt. "Evaluation, please." Her eyes are full of excitement.

"Haha… everyone is doing their job very well. We need a proper training after this. I guess you guys cannot be addressed as a beginner after this." The brunette smiled.

" _To all tank commanders on the field please see me on the gathering point…_ " Shiro's voice is up on the radio. _"I have some news to be told to you and the rest of the member. Please respond to this broadcast by doing what has been ordered previously, thank you for your cooperation._ "

"Hey, Shiro called all the commander to meet her?"

"Really? Let's go back to them. Helga… can you drive it?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "sigh…"

"Wrong question, Alexa-san hehe…" Ai smiled sheepishly.

"Okay then, go!" Alexa push the cupola hatch and exposes half of her body outside. "Enjoy the nature, _kameraden_!"

"My head can't go outside, Alexa…" Wilma pouted.

"Uh… me either." Erika followed.

* * *

 **On the training ground…**

The commanders are gathered around her including the fresh commanders in new tanks. The Panther tanks are not crewed yet and still tested. Shiro stood alone with hands on her back. "So… is everybody here?"

"I'm here, alright." Edna tips her tropical field cap.

"Present." Sadako waves her hand.

Tajima runs to the gathering point. "Sorry I'm late, Shiro-senpai!"

"Well, fresh commanders are here so let's cut to the chase…" Suddenly, Alexa and her King Tiger came. As the tank stopped, she jumped out from the commander hatch and gets down from the heavy tank. Helga opened the hatch and looking at her surroundings. "Uh…"

"Okay. _Danke,_ Helga!" The short-haired mute girl gave her commander a thumb up and gets inside the tank again. "Drive safely!" Alexa walks to the crowd and seeing Shiro looking at her all that time. "I'm sorry for being late."

"No prob. Okay, I'll continue…" The CO put her hands inside her tunic's pocket. "I've receive a call from the one who responsible for our sensha-do team uniform. We have 5 kinds of camo and it'll be given randomly each personnel…"

Tajima nudged Alexa who stood beside her. "Alexa-chan…" she talked to her while Shiro is still talking. "Is that your Tiger tank?" she whispered

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Gee you're lucky."

"It's a private property."

"Oh…"

"10 minutes from now, I want you guys to pack up and head back to the school for a measuring. Do not go home yet unless I told you so. Is it understandable?"

"Yeeaaaa!"

"Alright. Faster is better. Chop chop!"

The crowds dispersed and Alexa quickly headed to the parked Tiger II. Wilma is sitting on top front of the turret while Erika is sitting on the rear reading a book. "How long has it been?"

"Not long, Alexy." Wilma helped her German friend to climb. "Up we go!"

"Thanks."

Alexa's tanned friend closed her book. "So, what's Shiro talking about?"

"About body measuring."

"What for? Uniform?" Alexa nods. "Sweet!"

"Okay, Helga." Alexa gets inside the tank through the commander hatch. "Let's go back to the school."

* * *

 **Stahlmädel GHS, Tank shed.**

 **04.17 PM**

"You're fat. NEXT!"

"D-Don't say it out loud, Miura-senpai!"

The tank members are doing a body measuring to let the uniform coordinator choose the possible size for them. The line started from the junior members. Alexa's team turn would come after the last measurement. The measuring is done quickly.

"NEXT!"

"Seriously girl you are loud as hell!" Wilma complained.

"None of your business, now come here!" The loud girl with field cap fixes her hair.

"Ugh…" She quickly steps forward. Miura, who responsible for body measurement moves her body sewing meter gracefully. "Done yet?"

"Turn around…"

"Sigh…" Wilma turns around and suddenly, the meter wrapped her breast area. "Eeep!"

"Mhm…" Her waist is measured after that, continued to her hips. "Aryan woman, indeed…" she winked.

"Wha-What's wrong with you!?" Wilma blushed and left her group. A girl beside the measurer writes down the numbers shown during the measurement.

Everyone looks at the leaving Wilma. A murmur started. "Okay, my turn!" Ai approach the measurer and at the same time doing the same thing.

"Hey, do you know anything about the uniform?" ask Erika to Alexa.

"It's like German tanker uniform during World War II, why you ask?"

Helga raises her hand and raises her phone. "I did."

"No voice. Why?"

The mute short-haired girl typed. "Very annoying."

"Okay."

"Haha, I'm getting fatter..." Ai leaves her group.

"What a weird girl, Next!"

* * *

 **Alexa's House**

 **Thursday, 06.00AM**

Having a blanket covering her body made Alexa can't help but stay in her comfort zone. She heard some notification sound ringed from her charged smartphone and it wakes her up. "Hmm… Line messages in the morning. Very interesting…" She pushes her blanket away and get up from her bed. Alexa fixes her shirt and grabbed her cellphone on top of her studying desk.

" _Enjoy_ :)"

"Shiro-san…" her eyes remain sleepy and slowly headed upstairs to the bathroom. She washes her face and brushed her teeth then proceeds downstairs to the closet room. The brunette saw Aika hanged some kind of uniform. It's a black Wehrmacht tank crew jacket with splinter camo skirt below it. Alexa's maid is happily humming a tune.

"Good morning, Lady Alexa. Someone sent you this uniform. It was put in front of the door. I'm a bit surprised though seeing that this uniform smells like it was come out from the laundry." Report Aika.

"Umm… what's with the skirt?" Alexa puzzled.

"I don't know, Lady Alexa. It's already like that since its arrival."

"Hmmm…" Alexa looks at her CO's message. Her eyes widened. "At last…"

* * *

 **Stahlmädel GHS, Class III-A.**

 **Breaktime…**

"I'm sorry, what?" Shirou seems not pleased while on phone. "You can't lead your team against us? Come on… You know that it's only you and that Panther commander who's able to give us evaluations. I don't wanna be bossed by that female wolf."

Nikita and Sadako only looking at her while eating their lunch. "She's being serious about that woman…"

"What the heck!? She's responsible for the B Team? No way, Maho…" Shiro increases her voice. "Fine. You're not coming here, right? Okay, I'll take good care of your female wolf." Shiro put an sarcastic tone and hung up the phone.

"Shiro-san, you're being too harsh." Warns Sadako.

"I don't care." The platinum blonde girl opened her lunch box. "I have my reasons." She split her chopstick and eats her stewed cabbage.

"Look, Shiro…" Sadako put down her chopstick. "It's just a battle training to check on our team member's skill and agility during battle. It's not like we're on National Match, right?"

"We don't mind being lose, actually…" Nikita followed. "Don't push yourself. I'm talking to you as a friend."

"Sadako… Nikita…" The Commander softened her voice. "It's not about winning or losing. It's about self-esteem. I can't believe things could turn like this."

"What does that mean?" ask the short-haired girl.

"We can't lose this one. I must become a truly credible commander after this match, yes… it's a must." Shiro holds her chopstick tightly like it's about to snap into two pieces. Her friends could only got sweaty looking at their commander being unusually take things very seriously. "10 days from now, let's make a preparation to win this!"

* * *

 **10 Days Later…**

 **Tokyo Port. Sunday 09.00AM.**

The Stahlmädel's academy ship Jade, docked alongside the bigger academy ship of Kuromorimine Girls High School, Graf Zeppelin. SM tanks are about to touchdown to the mainland. Shiro's T-34-85 is on the front leading the other tanks. All tank commanders are exposing their upper body through their cupola. As they went outside the ship and moving to the harbor's pavement road, the citizens and tank enthusiasts are greeting them with banners and flags with quotes on them.

"GO SM! GO STEEL GIRLS!"

"FIGHT HARD, GIRLS!"

"German Stahlmädel! Guys she's from Germany, look at her King Tiger!" A teenage boy is pointing at Alexa's King Tiger. His friends came when he called them.

Alexa turns her head to the boys looking at her tank in amazement. She's glad being someone that could give peoples hope. The boy looked up towards the Tank Commander. "Win it for us, _Panzerkommandant!_ " He gave Alexa a salute, so does his friends.

The German commander blushed and returned their salute. " _J-Ja!_ " She put down her hands and looking at the front. "I can't disappoint them. I must fight like how Graff family did."

* * *

 **Competition Ground, Japanese Mainland around Tokyo.**

 **12.37PM**

Stahlmädel's sparring partner is the first arrived to the ground. The referees and judges are not yet there. Kuromorimine came with possibly 15 tanks lined up behind their operators. They're lined up perfectly and in the middle, there's a girl with gray hair and blue eyes crossed her arms waiting for their competitor. She taps her feet impatiently. "Guh… where the hell are they?"

"I guess we have to wait for a moment, Erika-san." Her subordinate tries to calm her down. "Besides there's still 8 minutes left before they arrived here."

"Tch…" Erika grumpily looks away.

The judges finally came along with Ami and Tina. "Kuromorimine representative are here. Where is your school representative, Gelbwald-san?"

"Uh…" Tina looked around for her students. "I'm not really responsible for them but if you asked me… where… they are…" She glanced at the incoming tanks where 2 Russian tanks taking the lead followed by others. When the tanks are closer, the operators from KMM started a murmur. Erika looked behind and everyone is already scrambled their position.

"Another multinational team…"

"They have the Chaffee like the one owned by the university's."

"Where did they get that Tiger II?"

"At ease, girls!" Erika ordered her troops.

The tank parked inline where the T-34 and Jagdpanthers in the middle. Alexa's King Tiger parked besides the Commander Tank. "Okay, everyone… let's do the ceremony. Becareful when you exit the vehicle." Alexa put on her side cap and slightly removes her headphone.

" _Everyone, please step outside the vehicle after I finish the countdown from 5…"_ Shirou voice came from the radio and started the countdown. " _4…3…2…1!_ " Stahlmädel tankers step outside their vehicles. Everyone who gets out from them are wearing camouflaged uniform in various patterns. Some of them also wearing standard black jacket leaving the opponent's amazed.

"What a colorful uniform…"

"I know that difference in uniform is fine but I don't know anything about the color."

"It's fine, right? Continuation are wearing track jackets during the competition."

"Y-Yeah but… they're too…"

Shiro stepped down the vehicle with _sumpfmuster_ patterned jacket and skirt and a side cap. Nikita and Sadako quickly gather around her with _leibermuster_ camo while Nikita is on pants unlike Sadako. She also wore a field cap like those used by the Wehrmacht.

Alexa and her crews are close to them. She wore a uniform that arrived 10 days ago. Wilma wore a camo the same as what Shiro have but, Erika Tatami dressed herself on a _flecktarn_ camo pattern with pants, Helga and Ai is on the same camo as Shiro's subordinate while Ai's pants is on _eichenlaubtarn_ camo pattern.

"Alexy, why am I the only one with this so-called 'Autumn Color'?" ask Wilma to her commander. "I look like the only one who's different."

"Ask how it feels to Ai." Alexy slightly gestured to her radio operator.

"Hey, how does it feel being in different camo?"

"Fantastic, Wilma-san! I'm feeling like I own myself a limited edition uniform." She smiles widely. Helga gives Wilma a thumb up.

"Don't join this conversation, Helga."

SM crews lined up behind their team leader and stood firmly like a soldier. KMM crew glanced at each other and started getting sweaty.

"Are they… really never came into battle?"

"Look at how they stood, it's like they went into several battles."

"They're… so well-prepared…"

On the other hand, the crews are looking at the eyes-moving girls behind their leader, Erika. They might not move their eyes even a bit but deeply in thoughts.

"We're fighting 9-times champion…"

"Could Shiro-san put on a fight in this state? Oh I forgot she do have a plan."

"They're playing us with that uneasy gesture…"

*Clap-clap* The judge clapped her hands twice. "Commanders gather up!" Erika and Shiro stepped forward to face each other. Erika stare at SM commander calmly yet the other stare at her opponent sharply. "Uh… please shake hand as a sign of peaceful game." Both commanders shakes hand. "Hereby, the match between Stahlmädel International High School against Kuromorimine High School will begin. Participants, bow down!" Everyone on the field bowed down. "Prepare your vehicles and head to the designated location on your map. Dismiss…"

Everyone returns to their tank except for the commanders. Shiro and Erika are still looking at each other. The atmosphere around are not friendly. "Glad I could see you well, Michibata…" Erika smirked. "So you have no guts to compete against me in Kuromorimine…"

"I have a proper ambition, Erika… unlike you." The platinum blonde girl flattened her voice.

"Unlike me, you said? I know that I'm the best on this scene and I just don't want to have someone pestering me." Erika smirks.

"You're harsh. I won that match. I'm not even broke your tank down! I don't even know that you'll use that tank!" SM Commander raises her voice. "That's why I don't want you to be around me."

"Funny…" Erika glanced at the girls on the King Tiger. Alexa seems like doing a little briefing with her crews. Everyone listened to her seriously. "A foreign recruit. Yup, your school has it. But it doesn't mean they can best my members."

"You don't wanna deal with her…" Shiro turns her back. "She's not like you, or your so-called 'Dear Leader'."

Erika's eyes widened. "W-What's that supposed to mean? Hey!" Shiro didn't listen to her and she kept looking at that group. The King Tiger crews are entering their vehicle. Alexa is the last person went inside. Her eyes met with that foreign girl, Alexa shows nothing but a flat expression. "U-Ugh…"

"Hey, guys…" Alexa called. "She's the leader of Kuromorimine?"

"Pshh… it's just their vice, Itsumi Erika. Why?" The tanned girl answers.

"Two Erika, teehee…" Alexa pulls her tongue out. "Okay, Move to the designated location!" Tiger's engine revved up while the rest are putting on their radio equipments. "Okay, Stahlmädel this is Section B leader, Alexa von Graff. Here by we will commence…" She paused a while. "Operation Weekend Offender!"

* * *

 **A/N**

I'm toooo busy with this RL stuff :( Sorry if I took it so long for this chapter. Too long? And I thank those who fav, followed, and reviewed this story! at least I know there's someone who read this. See you later on Chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8 : Operation Weekend Offender

**The Steel Girls**

 **Chapter 8 : Operation Weekend Offender**

* * *

 **Japanese Mainland**

 **01.06 PM**

Against 15 tanks of Kuromorimine made some of the tank crews breaking a sweat just by thinking about what happen for the next seconds they take later. Stahlmädel tanks are on their way to face the enemy that was well-known with their disciplined strategies.

"I wonder why such glorious school agreed to take us on for the friendly match..." thought Edna's loader.

"Actually, I'm thinking about the same thing." Edna activates her PTT mic on her neck. "Shiro-san, got some advice for the beginners? I doubt they'll not wet their pants during the match."

" _Said the one who got hit by 50mm gun._ "

"Shut up, Shinoda!"

As the tanks moving fast to face the enemy, Alexa put her head outside the turret to see her surroundings clearly. Shiro is doing as what the brunette do. While everyone is moving fast, Alexa pushed her PTT mic. "I want all units assigned as Headhunters to follow me!" Order Alexa.

"Heatseekers, follow me!" Shiro also making a sound through the radio.

"Howlers, on me!" Shinoda speaks from her radio.

"Alright, split into three, Diamond formation! Remember, Acknowlege your leader today and spread systemically started from countdown on 3..." Helga is standing by. "2... 1..." Wilma seems done playing around. "Commence formation!" The tanks are moving to their respective commanders. Alexa's tank stays on the left flank but tanks beside her are moving to their respective squad leader. Now she's followed by a T-34-85, a Panzer IV H, and a Jagdpanther.

Erika opens the rear turret hatch hoping for a fresh air. "Ohhhh... so breezy!"

" _Unit T2 reporting for duty!_ " Nikita reports through her radio.

" _JP1 standing by!_ " Follow Sadako.

" _Toshihiro on V2, waiting your orders!_ "

"Ooooh..." the tanned girl stunned by what she saw behind. "Are those Nikita and Sadako's tank?"

"Yup. I'll lead them." Brunette German girl smiles widely.

"Whaat?!"

" _Godspeed, everyone!_ " Toshihiro sounds excited. Thus, Alexa's went separate way from the others.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Kuromorimine's side...**

Column of 15 tanks are rolling in "V" formation with Erika's King Tiger on the front. Several casemate tanks are seen tailing behind the turreted tanks like the Panthers and Panzer IVs. On top of them, a helicopter with white and gray color scheme passes the tank march and hovering around them in high speed. Erika opens her hatch and looked up. "Why would there be a helicopter?"

"Helicopter? Like the Drache we have?" ask Erika's gunner.

"No... this one is brand new and looks militaristic."

"Eh?"

The silver-haired commander gets inside and pushes her PTT mic. "All units spread into three teams. Sakurako will lead team B and Imamura for team C. Is it clear?"

" _Yes, Kommandant!_ "

" _Loud and clear!_ "

"Good..." Erika smirked. "Let's smash that girl's pride once again. Sakurako, Imamura, report in!"

A Panzer IV commander put her head outside the cupola — deeply inhales. "Sakurako here. Team B is under my grasp. Have no worry, Erika-san!" She brushes her shoulder-length auburn hair from her forehead.

"Imamura here, We're well-aware for further order." Report the dark red-haired tank commander in Panther A.

Sakurako and Imamura spread away from the V-formation forming another formation with the same pattern. As the maneuver completed, Erika get inside the tank and pushed her mic again. "Now do as planned, Losing is not an option!"

" _Ja wohl!"_ Kuromorimine's team member answered with spirit. The gray-haired 'Commander' fixes her sitting position. "Now, Girls... do as what I want."

 **On the Spectator Point...**

The open field was crowded with peoples watching the competition from a large TV screen on top of Leopold railway gun chassis. They mostly sat on top of a mat and come from different kind of background regardless their age. The Stahlmädel tanks started to split from formation and everyone started to talk about them.

"It's been a while when I move here and saw sensha-do from another Tokyo representative." Say and old woman sitting with a younger female.

"Me too, and seems like Tokyo is about to have another legend. I believe they're strong enough facing 9-time champion, Mom." The old woman's daughter responded.

"Oh it's not an urban battle?" ask some teenage boy to his friend. "Too bad. I'd like to see some close-quarter battle."

Another boy beside him nods. "Well I think they have reason why they didn't make Tokyo as a battlefield."

On the far rear, a teen boys and girls are wearing Stahlmädel attribute and carrying a big flag with school logo on them. They wave them with pride while watching their team fighting. No matter boy or girl, they're all spirited. "GO STEEL GIRLS! GIVE THEM HELL!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"WOOO!"

Aika arrived to the spectator point by her car. She could saw the viewer intensively watching the big screen on top of the railway gun platform. "Oh, I thought everyone here got tired of _Panzerfahren_..." She quickly went into the place and watches the match while the supporters intensely watching — stopped yelling and all. "Uh..."

* * *

 **The Match Zone**

 **01.41PM**

" _Is it just my feeling or KMM is currently setting up an ambush somewhere?"_ ask Shiro from her radio.

"I don't know. Does the Heatseeker reports something?" ask Edna while her tank tailing Shiro from behind.

" _Negative report. How about the Headhunters?"_

"I believe they're seeking for ambusher and all..." the Howler Squad moves inside the forest led by Shiro. The terrain is dry and the trees went thicker. "Oh Lord. Shiro, Let's get outta here, My KV is not ready for forest battle."

" _I'm not asking you to follow me actually._ " Shiro's statement made Edna sweatdropped. "Zakhova, follow me. Let's scout _._ "

" _Da, Tovarish Shiro!_ "A Panzer III cut the line with Shiro took the lead. Shiro and Zakhova climbed a cliff to gain altitude advantage. As they reach the higher ground and moved several hundred meters straight, Shiro suddenly stopped. "What happened on the front, Tovarish?"

" _Can you see it?_ "

"See what?" The short-haired Russian step outside her tank from the cupola hatch. She looked around her and saw nothing. "No hostile spotted so... uh..."

" _I see an enemy. They're advancing to our position. Possibly around 4-5 tanks_." Shiro whispers from her radio. _"Okay, All unit, set an ambush under the height. I need a strong gun to intercept them on the last line._ _"Miwa,_ _Let's greet them Russian way."_ The Panzer III commander get back inside the turret. " _Zakhova. Retreat after you heard a gunshot. It's an order._ "

"Y-Yes..." The brunette Russian breaking a sweat.

Shiro relaxed her neck and smirks."Haha, here we go..."

* * *

 **2 km east from Howler's side**

3 tanks of SM are currently under heavy camouflage and on deep scouting duty. They're looking for Kuromorimine's tank squad and their leader. Panzer III on the front led by Tajima are camouflaged with bushes and branches and so does the Panzer IV and Chaffee who tailed at them. "Eeee... Who got the strongest radio?" ask Shinoda through the radio.

" _I thought all radio we have are the same, T2._ " Answer a radio operator from other tank.

"Okay... Roxy, take a look on outside world from your hatch. Load the gun first, will you?" ask Tajima while fixes her sitting.

"Roger, Tajima!" The only foreigner inside the tank opened her right hatch. She put her head outside leaving her dark purple hair sway because of the wind. "Hmm... the air is so mainland!"

" _Ey, Tajima-san. Don't you think we should report our situation right now? I mean... our scouting is a failure. We see nothing._ " One of the tank commander following Tajima is feeling unease.

"Negative, Ayane... we can't report to them yet. We have to be serious at this rate of time."

Ayane's radio operator fiddling the frequency setter to seek for information. " _This is Howler 3 Actual, Enemy spotted at point CC9 approximately 5 vehicles ongoing to our position._ " A radio transmission from Howler squad reaches her radio. "Ayane-san, Howler spotted an enemy. What should we do?"

"I know. Thanks to your bad habit, Nagamori-chan now return it back!" The field-capped commander pushed her PTT mic once Nagamori done with the frequency. "Hey. Howler spotted an enemy. Just saying."

" _Really? Okay. I'm gonna ask th-"_

*VROOM-Vroom-clack clack clack-*

" _Uh-oh. , We got company PANZER HALT!_ " Tajima heard some engine and moving track sound on somewhere.

"OH SHIT! OOOOH SHIT!" Roxy yelled and quickly put her head inside the turret. "Tell me that they're there!"

"Sush, Roxy! Everyone, head to the grasses beside the path and turn off your engine." Order Tajima. "Kei, do as I said."

"Yes, Tajima." Kei nods and quickly went to the right side of the street.

" _Okay!"_ The other went to the same way as the leading Panzer III.

" _Very well, Boss... haha._ " A Chaffee took the other side.

Once they done 'blending' with nature, all tanks turned off their engine. "Stand by, Elle. Can you aim your gun backward?"

" _Roger. Mashu, rotate 172 degree to right._ _Don't expect more from this Chaffee._ "Elle commands her gunner to rotate her gun 75mm gun.

"Okay... eyes open, everyone. We don't know where they are now."

They keep an eye up for about to minutes and no enemy tank has seen even though the sound of their engine are getting closer. Elle wipes her fair skinned face with a tissue. "Where are they..."

" _Headhunter Leader to all unit. We encounter an enemy and not single on of them are with a King Tiger tank. Stand by and stay calm_." *Boom-clank!* " _Open fire, open fire!_ "

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

 **Headhunter's position, east of Heatseeker, 2,6 km away.**

Alexa's squad encountered one of enemy's squad. The battle took place on a forest passage but with more narrow path. The 85mm gunned T-34 led by Nikita is on hulling down position along with Sadako's Jagdpanther. Alexa and a Panzer IV is on their way get pass through the trees.

"We'll create an opening for you, Alexa. Please be patient." Promise the field-capped tank commander on Russian tank. "FIRE!" *Boom!* "Missed! Try again!"

" _Ehehehe..."_ Alexa sweatdropped. " _One last tree... Come on Helga you can do it."_

2 Panzer IV positioned besides the Panther tank to give a supporting fire. They're shooting without an accuracy. "How can you hit nothing but gravels, Miyazono?!"

"I-I'm sorry Imamura-sama, I..."

"No time to apologize! Aim like we're having a target practice!" Imamura went high-pitched.

"Y-Yes, Commander."

The Tiger still struggling with the terrain and almost went outside the forest. "I see the enemy." Alexa took a peek from her small cupola window.

"Oh-Oh, really should we aim at them?" Wilma is on high spirit.

"Not yet."

"Boo, why tho?" The blonde German puffed her cheek.

"Erika, _Panzergranate laden_." Alexa began to speak German. "Wait for my instruction..."

Two of the enemy's tank destroyers are hitting Sadako's Jagdpanther simultaneously. The 75mm gun the same as what Toshihiro's tank has can't damage the sloped frontal hull of the Panther-based tank destroyer. "Okay, Rosie. Hit anything you like."

"Man, Sadako-san... you're too confident." Rosie is aiming her gun to one tank.

"My confidence are based on fact. Even the 85mm gun on closer distance can't penetrate this tank. How about an 75 with this distance?"

"But it's-"

"Now now, dear Rosie..." Sadako brush her long bangs to her ears. "I understand German tanks more than Nikita and Shiro herself."

"O-Okay..." A red, ponytail-haired girl in _flecktarn_ camo aims to Panzer IV left of the Panther. "Here goes..."

*BOOM-BOOM!*

"HOLY!"

"Kyaaa!" Enemy's Panther suddenly got hit. "Something hit us!"

Imamura's gunner try to rotate the turret. "Turret mechanism damaged!"

"Dammit!" The Panther tank commander stomped her footing aggresively.

"Ey they got hit by something, Sadako."

"Huh?" A Panzer IV and a Panther got hit on the hull and the turret respectively. It made Sadako's gunner shocked. Sadako pops her hatch and look outside "Are they already?"

*Vrooooooom-vroooom* Alexa's tank successfully get into the path followed by a Panzer IV full of _schürzen_. "You guys are safe now."

"Say what?"

Wilma rotates the turret and aim at the Panther tank. She's waiting for Erika that's currently loading a new shell. Imamura's eyes widened when seeing a King Tiger suddenly showed up in front of them. "Oh no..." Imamura pressed her PTT mic — trembled. "Retreat! Retreat!" *BOOM-BANG!*

"No time to run away, baby..." Rosie aims at the Panzer IV. *BANG-BAAM!* "Target eliminated!" Yell Rosie after seeing a white flag popped on top of the Panzer IV on the left side.

"Yes! First kill!"

The Tiger 2 open fires at the Panther tank. *BOOM-BANG!* As the Panther struggling to reverse, Wilma hit the gun mantlet of Kuromorimine's Panther. The tank suddenly stopped and popped a white flag. "YAHOO!"

Ai opened her hatch to confirm the kill. "Direct hit, Wilma! Congrats!"

The T-34-85 returning fire at the Panzer IV. They having a fierce gun fight while the others already disabled. The Russian tank gets off from hulling down position and get through the dugout. "Aim at the Panzer IV!" Nikita holds on something. "Fire!" *Boom-Bang!* "Thank Goodnes..."

" _Alexa-san. Allow me to move first."_ Toshihiro asked for permission.

"Very well, becareful out there..." SM's Mark IV tank move first. "When thing goes wrong, better reports back."

" _Yes, Alexa!_ " Toshihiro leads the way followed by Nikita and others. " _That was helluva fight!_ "

"Don't get drown on euphoria, yet. We won at firepower. Might as well becareful with their backups." Warn Alexa.

Panzer IV commander opened her cupola hatch to look outside freely. She looks at the front then to her sides. "I wish we could at least know it's a forest battle." The dark green-haired commander turn her head to the front. She crossed her arms. "What's with this bad feeling..." Toshihiro pressed her mic. "Extreme precaution please, I smell something fishy."

* * *

 **Howler's position.**

Zakhova is on an overlook duty and has been stay on their position for 15 minutes. Enemy's tank are moving slow and sometimes stopped. " _Chert!_ Shiro-san, they're stopping again!"

" _What? Seriously, what are they up to_?" Shiro's puzzled. "Are you sure you didn't saw any King Tiger on their possession?"

"Negative. No visual sign of enemy's King Tiger." Report Zakhova.

Shiro wipes the sweat on her forehead with her arm. Seeing all her squad already in ambush position makes her blood slightly boiled. "Damn, this is intense..."

" _Report to all unit. We saw the King Tiger position."_ The Heatseeker squad reporting in to all channel.

"What, where? Which direction they're going?" ask the team leader.

" _Well..._ "

* * *

 **Heatseeker squad position.**

"They're right beside us on the other side of the trees."

" _Say what!?"_ The platinum blonde-haired girl on the T-34 shocked. " _What are they up to?_ "

"Seems like they notice our presence and going down from their vehicles. Shit." Tajima can't help but in extreme precaution.

"Allow me..." Roxy removes her throat mic and opened her hatch. "I'll be back in a minute." She quickly stepped outside and run to the forest.

"Hey, Rox!" Tajima facepalmed. "Oh well, just let her be... All unit, protect Roxy's position. Aim your gun to the forest!"

The forest that divided the path is 20 meter wide with thick greeneries. Roxy runs silently through the trees until she saw two girls squatting on the bushes. The foreigner approach them closely. On the road, A King Tiger is on the front approximately 50 meter from the smaller tanks such as Panthers and Jagdpanthers.

"What are Erika-san up to?"

"She's planning to destroy the commander's force. She has no interest on the other."

"Is this some sort of personal issue?"

"Well, Erika-san seems would kill to get the Commander of this school."

Roxy slowly nods after hearing the last dialogue. "*Sniff-sniff* Is this..." Roxy looks down to the source of small. "Oh fuck!

"Eeeek! What's that?!" The Kuromorimine tank crews shocked when she heard the bush where Roxy hide moved. Roxy slowly quickly gets off from the scene making sure they didn't know that they has been spied.

The only foreign girl on the Panzer III quickly jumped to the tank and went inside through the right hatch. "Hey, don't tell me you've been spotted... What is this smell?" Tajima covered her nose.

"Rox, the hell is this? Are you scared to death?" Shinoda also doing the same as Tajima's

"THOSE BITCHES PISS ARE FLOWING TO MY DAMN BOOTS!"

"Whatever..." Tajima pushed her mic. "To all squad. We found some good Intel. I wish it's good."

" _What is it, Tajima?"_

" _Oooo very good. I love intel."_

" _Shut up, Katase."_

"This..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Erika's squad.**

"Damn it..." curse Erika after hearing a report from Imamura. "They're so unlucky facing a squad with King Tiger on their possession."

" _Erika-san, we're ready to go. The girls are finished with their business_." Report one of her udnerling.

"Very well. _Panzer marsche!_ " Erika's tank moved first followed by her tankmates. "Wait. The one who's with the King Tiger... that foreign girl."

" _This is Kamiya,we lost the command tank. Awaiting your order_." One of Imamura's teammate requesting a regroup.

"Tell me if you saw a T-34."

" _We engaged with the T-34. She's with the King Tiger."_

Erika smirks. "She has no guts against me, haha..."

*BLAM!* " _Somebody fired on us, They're from our left!_ " *BOOM!* " _Oh no, they got us. We're out."_

"Quick, return their fire!" Erika's gunner aims the gun to their right side. Fire at anything with unusual color. Now!" *BOOM-CLANK!*

"We hit nothing, ma'am!"

"All units, commence pursuit!" The gray-haired girl shouted.

" _Roger!_ " All unit still able to go follows Erika. Everyone is on full throttle.

*boom-boom-WOOSH-SWOOSH!* SM Shells flew through their tank column and missed. "Erika-san, they're on our front.

Erika's radio operator is reading a map of the terrain and focused on it. She moves her fingers through some lines on the map. "There will be a junction on the front, We'll turn right after this."

"Better be careful, Imamura's team are almost wiped out possibly from that direction." Concern Erika.

"Yes, Commander. I believe after the report and all, those Panzer III and Jagdpanther would pass the T-junction before us and have a higher chance to pursue these scoundrels."

"Hehe, They're toasted."

* * *

 **Howler's position...**

The blonde Russian tank commander still spying on the enemy squad she saw stopping. Then, a Panzer III starts moving. "I see a movement..." Then it is stopped again. "Screw them! Shiro-san, are you sure about this? Even though it has no time limit but I need to eat, too..." she complained.

" _Sure, we're going now._ "

" _Slava Bogu!_ " Zakhova spoken in her native language — Russian. "Okay, comrades we're going to face these peoples!"

On Shiro's side, all tanks went away from their ambush position. Shiro took the lead as always. "Time to clean house, Girls!"

" _HELL YEAH!"_

" _Ready whenever you are, Shiro-san!"_

" _Davai, Davai!"_

Howler squad approaching Sakurako's position in high speed. The sound of engines roaring wildly as their opponents 'waiting' for them. "They're not a sitting ducks right now. Give them a greeting shot." Order Shiro.

" _It'll be my job, Senpai!_ " The only Panzer IV on their team went forward and aim at the enemy whom on the slightly lower ground. *BOOM!*

*BANG!* The shell hits the Panzer III and made their flag popped. Sakurako looks outside as she realize that her squad has been targeted. "Oh no..." She pressed her throat mic. "Sakurako here, we've been found out! They took out our scout tank. Permission to evade."

" _Fight back if it's possible._ " Erika gave order through the radio.

"Yes, ma'am... All units, return fire at onc-" *BLAM!* "Ach, they hit us!"

"They're on the higher ground, ma'am!" One of Panzer IV/70 commander stood by her binocular. "I suggest a retreat, we'll cover you!"

"O-Okay..."

*BLAM-Pop!* White flag popped out from the other IV/70. " _Sorry, Sakurako-san. We cannot proceed!_ "

"Two shots and we're outta here, fire!" Sakurako went furious as she ordered her gunner to shoot. *BOOM*

*BANG-Pop!* " _No shit fam they got us."_ SM's Panzer IV was hit.

"YES WE GOT 'EM, SAKURAKO-SAN!"

"Retreat... retreat!" Sakurako yelp from the radio.

The last PaK 42 gunned Jagdpanzer IV remain on the spot — aiming at the KV. "Please, kill them..." *BANG* The shell launched straight to the lower glacis of the Russian heavy tank — made them on smoke, followed by a white flag popped. "Yash! Retreat, everyone!"

" _FUCK, WE'VE BEEN HIT!"_ Edna curses _"WHY?! COME ON THIS IS UNFAIR!"_

" _Chill, Edna my gal... we're also got hit first hahahaha..."_ the Panzer IV commander laughed. " _I thought you could've been more reasonable._ "

"We lost 2 of our teammate, Ma'am!" Report Miwa. "What should we do?"

"Don't worry, focus on the plan." Shiro's T-34 left the war zone followed by the surviving tank after the gunfight. "Seriously, this plan is tiresome in some way..."

* * *

 **Heatseeker position...**

The three of the scout squad are being chased by Erika's tank squad. They're currently under fired with big caliber shells but still able to avoid them. Shinoda studying the path they took and. "Should we turn left?"

"Shinoda, they can't see us now right?" ask Tajima in serious tone.

"Yes, actually."

"Okay. All units, listen here..."

Erika's squad are about to make a turn to the right. As the tanks turn right, Kuromorimine's tank are on high speed. The King Tiger get pass the second path followed by Panthers and Jagdpanthers. " _Do you think they notice us_?" ask Elle from the radio.

"They're too spirited, passed through our position like that..."

"All unit this is Heatseeker squad, we're safe and sound. The King Tiger is currently 'pursuing' us." Report Tajima in sarcastic tone. "What should we do next?"

* * *

 **Headhunter position...**

"We're pursuing the remaining Kuromorimine tanks we engage." Reply Alexa. "Standby..."

" _I suggest the Heatseeker to supplement Headhunter squad due to their lack of number."_ Shiro's voice came out from the radio. " _I doubt that King Tiger would last shortly anyway."_

"Oh Lord I wish this King Tiger is not the same as what I have." Alexa sighed.

"What's the matter?" ask Ai to her commander.

"Well, you'll see..."

" _Toshihiro here, we see nothing. Probably safe. Let's-"_ *BOOM-pop!* Someone open fired at Toshihiro's tank. " _Oh man we're ambushed! We're out, Alexa-san!_ "

Alexa gasped and straight went outside to see who's hitting her underling. A Jagdpanther in hulldown position suddenly escaped. *BOOM!* *BLAM!* T-34-85 and Jagdpanther commencing fire towards the escaping ambusher. Unfortunately all the shots hit the ground. It went full throttle after having their kill. The rest of SM tanks passed through the knocked-out German medium tank. Toshihiro and her crew exitting the vehicle. "DO YOUR BEST, ALEXA-SAN!"

" _Alexa, is this the right time?_ " ask Nikita from her radio.

"Go ahead, please be careful." Nikita tank behind Alexa quickly overtake the heavy tank and went full speed.

Not long during the pursuit, Alexa's squad saw Heatseeker tanks parked in line waiting for them. "Helga, stop beside the Panzer III." Helga nods and stopped right beside Tajima's tank. The rest of Panzer III crews opened their hatch. "Yo, guys. How's life?"

"Intense as hell!" Tajima wipes her sweat with her sleeve.

"I almost thought that we're gonna di- I mean, knocked out." Roxy drank her juice box.

"Hahaha... now you guys removed the branches, it'll be better to stick with us." Alexa suggested. "Oh, this is tiresome sometimes."

"Alexa-san. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Tajima-san?"

"Don't you think we're fighting them undirectly?" Tajima tilted her head.

"Sort of. The plan itself not to engage them directly." Explain Alexa.

"So?"

"You'll see..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Erika's side...**

Tank squad led by Erika Itsumi are moving in normal cruise speed unlike last time after 'chasing down' SM tanks near them. As usual, Erika's King Tiger on the front leading the way, ongoing to Sakurako's squad position. "They're quick, Erika-san." Said Erika's driver.

"Forget it, let's assemble." Order Erika. "We lost many of our tanks. So, how many are able to fought the SM?"

"9, ma'am..." Erika's radio operator answered. "They also have 9 tanks too."

Erika snipped her finger. "Perfect, We're equal in numbers."

" _'re from Imamura's squad. Permission to regroup._ "

"You better not carrying 'diseases'."

" _Negative, ma'am._ "

Kuromorimine's tanks exiting the forest to some grass fields. The grasses are tall, good enough for light and medium tanks to hide. "Eyes sharp. Grasses here are tall." All of KM tanks are moving slowly. "The grasses went shorter." Erika take a look at the front from outside her cupola. Her eyes sticked to an image she's dying to take out. "I FOUND HER! ALL UNITS AIM AT THAT T-34!"

As the silver-haired commander yelled through her radio. All the guns pointed to T-34-85 position in front of them — angling for unknown reason. "Angling like you could withstand us... _Feuer!_ "

*BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!* The Russian tank quickly went backward a bit to evade the salvo attack. After it finishes, the tank ran away from the horde of German tanks. " _She's escaping, ma'am!_ "

"Then after them!" All tanks quickly chased the T-34 making them turn to right. As the King Tiger successfully in full speed. The rest are still trying to turn. *BOOM-DING!* The first Panther tank hit but the shell bounced. Other Panther A aim their gun to ambusher's position. *BOOM-BANG!* The Panther shot at the 'disturbance' seeing an M24 popped a flag after the shot.

" _We're dead!_ " Elle yelled from the radio. " _Well, literally."_

SM's Panzer III and IV quickly responded by shooting at the Panther and hits their track. They quickly hide among the trees. "We lost the Chaffee..." Tajima getting sweaty.

" _That's the risk you have to face during_ panzerfahren _, don't sweat it haha..."_ Elle giggled.

"How could you still able to giggle at this moment?"

" _Sheesh, It's not like we're fighting at Bulge or something..."_ Elle pouted. "Come on, Sensha-do is all about to be a strong woman, victory and glory is just a side effect."

Tajima slightly smiled after hearing Elle's preach. "Wise girl you are, Elle-san."

Successfully passed through the 'ambush' Erika and the rest are getting closer to Sakurako's position. The T-34 is still on sight, while being shot while moving doesn't stop the tank from running. "That tank's good at maneuver, Erika-san." Erika's gunner complained. "It's almost difficult to shot at them."

"Tch, is she improved or something?" Erika gritted her teeth. "No, that's her driver doing not her..."

The Russian tank swiftly avoids all the shots from Erika's team. While Kuromorimine tanks concentrating fire towards it. Suddenly, it fiercely turns and approach the German tank row. "Whoa they're turn- heading this way, ma'am!" King Tiger's gunner aiming at them. "Dammit they're too fast!"

"Evasive maneuver!" KMM's 'command tank' sharply turns right to avoid being hit by the T-34-85. In the end, it just pass the heavy tank. *BOOM!* It open fires at the Panther behind Erika's and turns left evading Jagdpanther's shot. She take a look at behind seeing the Panther tank popped a flag. "They got one of us again!"

" _Oh no!"_ The Jagdpanther turns their tank to follow where the T-34-85 moves. Other tank breaks out from the formation in worry.

"H-Hey, calm down! Reorganize! Reorganize!" Erika ordered with high pitch sound.

"Our turn!" Tajima and Ayane's move closer to the dispersed tank formation. *BOOM!* Ayane's Panzer IV shoot at Jagdpanther's engine compartment. The tank went smokey after being shot *Pop!*

*BOOM!* Tajima is shooting at another Jagdpanther and successfully detracked it. "Yes, Destroyer cat immobilized!" *BLAM!* "Kyaaa!" Tajima's tank suddenly got shot from somewhere. The vibration was hard enough.

"Engine's out, Tajima!" Reports Kei.

"What?" The Panzer III commander-gunner opened her hatch to check the turret roof. "We're out?! Oh, man..." She turns her sight to a same looking tank as hers with smokey barrel. "Damn her."

" _Tajima out of service, Kill that Mark 3 for me, Ayane."_ Ask the gray hairedgirl to her squadmate.

"Copy that. Mills, rotate turret 33 degree to the left, you'll see a quick firing 50mm gun tank." Elle keeps her eye on the "heavy cats" in front of her.

*BOOM-DING!* The shell from opponent's Panzer III bounced at the angled Panzer IV. "Lock-on target..." Ayane's foreign gunner gently squeezes the trigger. "Firing!" *BOOM-BANG!* "Enemy is hit..." *pop* "Flag out, target eliminated."

"Good show! Get closer to the casemate tanks position. That Panther and Tiger are concentrating fire towards the T-34."

The SM's Russian tank asset is still going around their opponents in high speed — confusing them. Panther and Tiger can't do much but rotating turret and hull to catch up with them. They're going for the tank destroyer. The Panther-based tank destroyer can't do much but pray for their turreted teammate saves them. *BOOM-Pop!*

"Whoa they're quick..."

*Boom-Bang-clank!* "We got the JP's track." Report Mills.

"Now let's ge-" *BANG!* The Panzer IV got shot and disabled instantly. The flag popped out from them. "Ouch..."

" _We got the Panzer IV!"_ Report KMM's Panther tank operator.

From the distance, The T-34 gaining speed and maneuver to kill the Tiger. "They're coming for us... ROTATE GUN AND KILL THEM!" Erika yelled to her gunner. "I'm not gonna be defeated by a coward!" The Tiger B hull and turret quickly aimed at the Russian tank position — still running for them. Erika soaked in sweat while retaining her smirk. " _FEUER!_ "

*BOOM!* SM's only tank on the battlefield got hit frontally by the notorious KwK 43 gun. It slowed down while their engine is aflame. Their wheel track went off cause their tank hits the ground roughly. Once it stopped, the white flag came out from the turret roof. "Hahaha! You're dead, Michibata! I retain my victory!" They gray-haired commander laughs evilly looking at the heavily-damaged T-34-85. Suddenly, its commander hatch opened and a girl came out from it. "W-What..."

"E-Erika-san. She's not what you mean, right?" ask the radio operator after looking outside from her hatch.

"No way... where are they..." Erika's heart racing faster realizing that's not Shiro who she battled with.

Black tomboy-styled hair girl pulls out an intercom. " _Ey, nice fight. Guess what, we don't even intend to kill you Erika-san..._ " Erika's eyes widened. " _We have no honor to kill a ferocious commander like you. We're just a peasant. So... It's not gonna be our kill."_

Erika quickly opened her cupola hatch and looked at slightly injured Nikita. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"It means..." Shiro's third-in-command smirked. "Good bye."

From the west side, a Panzer IV and its tank destroyer variant is rolling in high speed. The Panzer IV quickly turned while getting closer to Erika's tank. The IV/70 doing a half encirclement to aim their gun northwestward. " _Sorry for the inconvenient, Erika-san_."

"S-Sakurako?" Erika sounded not believing what she just saw. "Thank God I thought you're out already!"

" _Not yet, ma'am!_ "

"Are they chasing you guys?"

" _They'll come anytime sooner. Probably under a minute..._ " Hearing that, Erika's gunner aims their gun to the west side — expecting a surprise attack. All Kuromorimine students are in standby position expecting the worst. They don't know where the enemy would came. Erika looks outside to hear something from afar. She calmly heard the voices she could hear other than her tank engine sound and the others. "Hm. West."

*WHOOZE!* A shell suddenly flying from the west side. A slight boom voice heard but not hard enough to be heard by everyone inside the tank. *WHOOZE!* "Commander, here they come!"

"Fire at them!" *BOOM! BOOM! BANG! BLAM!* The shells flew to the SMs tank position. *SWEESH-DING!* The shell hits Imamura's Panzer IV. But doesn't damage them.

*BOOM!* Sakurako's tank opened fire to the enemy's position once again. "I saw a spark, commander..." report Imamura's gunner. "Oh, a smoke... a fire! We got her!"

"No, Miyama... it's not a time to feel happy about."

" _ENEMY ON THE RIGHT FLANK! NORTH OF OUR POSITION!"_ The detracked Jagdpanther crew yelled. " _OH SHIT THERE'S TWO OF THEM! HELP!"_ *boom!* SMs Jagdpanther hits their Kuromorimine counterpart. " _Sorry, we're flagged!_ "

"Argh! Kill that JP, quick!" With no respond, Erika's gunner do as ordered and aims at one of the Jagdpanther. She aims at the lower glacis of it. *BLAM!* The shell hits the frontal hull hardly and put the tank on fire.

*boom!* Other Jagdpanther opens fire at the KT. It hits nothing but suddenly the engine produces a black smoke and popped a white flag. "Whoa..."

" _Sakurako-san, Itsumi-san... I'm coming."_

"Ah, Junko!" Imamura yelped.

" _We have to move quickly,they-"_ *BLAR!* Imamura's second-in-command tank got flipped after being shot from the west.

" _Junko, no!"_

"Commander I saw the enemy. Henschel turret. Their big cat is coming!"

"Aim at them!" Once again the gunner responds with action by quickly aiming at the enemy. She saw the turret and followed their movement. *BOOM!-CLANK!* "Target hit, condition unknown."

*BAM!* Sakurako's tank hit by something and knocked them out. " _We're out!_ "

Erika can't believe this situation would come as she looked at the Panther beside her. "We have to win this."

" _We will, Erika-san_." Report the Panther A commander.

Suddenly, a King Tiger jumped and going to Erika's position in high speed. *BOOM!* It fires at Erika's King Tiger track and successfully killed their ability to move their hull. *BOOM!* Erika's King Tiger responded and hits their turret but not stopping them yet. "T-They're still moving!" When the King Tiger feints, a T-34-85 is going in high speed to Erika's position. "Huh?!"

*BANG!* The Panther shoots the King Tiger but of course the shell just bounced. "OH NO!" The Panther's gunner yelled. The diesel-engined King Tiger of Stahlmädel quickly goes to the heavy medium tank position. "SHIT THEY'RE GONNA RAM US!"

"Crazy bitc-" *CLANK!-DANK!* The KT rammed the Panther A and brutally flipped them.

The 85mm gunned T-34 went to Erika's tank side. She saw the tank stopped right beside her. "FUCK YOU SHIRO!"

* * *

 **Spectator Zone**

" _The match has ended. Clarifying the number of knocked out tanks..."_

The screen splitted into 4 screen each with images of damaged tanks. Beside the cam view a tank is 'crossed' one by one indicating the knocked-out tanks on the battlefield.

" _Stahlmädel International, 1 of 13 operable. Kuromorimine Girls High School, 0 of 15 operable... The Winner is, Stahlmädel International Girls High School!_ "

"YAAAAY!"

"YAHOOO! WE WIN! WEE WIIIN!"

"UNBELIEVABLE! AGAINST A REIGNING CHAMPION!" Everyone watching from the Leopold screen went into euphoria quickly as they saw their favourited school win the match.

Aika who watches the match with the 'fanatic supporters' are celebrating the victory with them by chugging a can of beer. "THAT'S! THAT'S MY PRINCESS RIGHT THERE RAMMING THE PANTHER! WOOHOOO!"

 **An hour later after the "Cleaning Session"**

All Stahlmädel tankery team members gathered on their 'pit stop' with smiles written on their face. Some of them pinched themselves thinking that they're dreaming. They're all picked up by the trucks operated by the Schulewehr. Their damage tanks are currently on process to be transported back quickly to the SM Maintenance Building. The last tank picked up was Alexa's Tiger Ausf.B.

"Alexa, That stuff there are dead reckless!" Wilma yelled at her brunette commander. "If you do that again, someone might die!"

"W-Well, I didn't know it'll be that bad..." Alexa smiles sheepishly. "At least I apologized to them."

"They're scared of you, crazy Prussian!"

"Aaahaha... eh..."

Sadako and Nikita stood in front of all of their teammates. Nikita looks like after being beaten out and Sadako's hair are scrambled. "Girls, We didn't think we could win this. But from this second I think I regret doubting you guys to be competent at battles..."

"Hell yea!" Roxy replied. Her friends just sweatdropped.

"By that means, I'd like to thank everyone here for their super hard work and dedication for this school's tankery..." everyone clapped at Nikita. "But don't get full of yourself! This is not the end... We seconds away to the future. We have to more than prepared to face it. So my advice is, keep on fighting! Keep on practicing! Keep on winning!"

"YEAAA!"

"URAAAA!"

"Comrade Ilya in the house hahaaa!"

Alexa's crews are smiling at the happy girls except Helga. The silent girl looks at her surrounding, suddenly she felt something. She poked her friend Ai.

"Hm?"

"Where is Commander?" Helga shows her phone screen to her best friend.

"Hey, I'm thinking about that, too..."

Somewhere not far from the happy crowds. A group of Kuromorimine's students are preparing to depart from the battleground. Among the crowds, their commander wasn't there. She's with Stahlmädel's commander having a four-eyes conversation. "Are we cool now?"

"..." Erika isn't responded.

"Look, We're done. I had enough playing with you. Let's say we're even..." The platinum blonde haired girl offers a handshake.

Kuromorimine's vice-commander slapped her hands away. "I don't need your kindness..."

"I don't need your stubborn and selfishness, too!" Shiro rised her voice pitch. "I'm here offering a handshake as a competitor offering peace. I'm here not for my sake but your friends there. We're having a one helluva fight and I have to admit that was crazy yet unnecessary."

"Keep lying..."

"Come on stop acting like that, it's irritating..." Shiro crossed her arms. "I admit I want to defeat you. But please, it's over. Okay?"

"..." Not a single word came out from Erika's mouth. She stepped away to where her teammates are. As she goes closer, she saw them hanging out with their opponents having a chatter and laughter, sharing happiness together. Erika stunned after seeing such view.

Suddenly, Shiro tapped her shoulder from behind. "It's no use hating. I already forgive you."

From distance, brunette haired girl in black jacket and _splintertarn_ skirt look at them from afar — smiling. "Fufu... that is how it's should be." Alexa removes her side cap and put it on her pocket with a smile remains on her fair skinned face. "Looks like my days would be more than interesting from now on."

* * *

 **A/N**

thank God for allowing us updating this story again. We have wild fantasy about this school. More interesting stuff gonna happen on the next updates so follow/fav/review us and thank you for your appreciation!


	9. Chapter 9 : Momentum

**The Steel Girls**

 **Chapter 9 : Momentum**

* * *

 **Stahlmädel GHS, Sensha-do Team Office, Tank shed.**

 **Monday. Breaktime, 12.22 PM**

The previous battle between a newcomer Stahlmädel GHS with 9-times champion Kuromorimine GHS ends up in victory to the debutant side. The winning side's commander doesn't rest her bum. During break time, Shiro went straight to the team office to evaluate everything her friends done through their installed action-cam on "soft spots" of respective tanks by the Multimedia Club. As she took note anything important for evaluation to her notebook. *Knock-knock* Someone knocked the door. "Yes, I'm here…"

"Excuse me, Shiro-san."

"Welcome. have a seat, I have something to talk about…" the brunette sat in front of Shiro. She opened her drawer on her table and take some sort of paper. "You know what is this?"

"No." Alexa casually smiles.  
"This is a Participation form of 64th National Highschool Sensha-do Tournament." Answered Shiro.  
"Okay…so what about it?"

"If we sign this paper, we could participate the tournament and clean our name from the scandal. Seriously, I wonder who were they sending us to this peril…" the platinum blonde-haired commander scratched her head.

"So, I sign this?" ask Alexa.

"Yup, that's correct." Shiro gave a signature pen to her.

"Owhh...kay." She quickly signed the paper without reading. "Done."

"And Alexa, You'll draw for us on the selection day, I hope you don't mind about it, do you?."  
Ask Shiro.  
"Umm sure thing, I don't mind" Alexa agreed.  
Shiro smiled widely.  
"May the Fortune Goddess bless upon you my friend."

She signed the participation form as a 4th person agreed to obey all the rules written for Annual Sensha-do Event. "Nikita-san and Sadako-san already signed this, huh?"

"Yup, they are"

"Why me, though?" Shiro answer with a shrug and a slight smile on her face.

"Because you're my Deputy Commander." Shiro continues.

"...Oh." Alexa signed the paper. "Okay I'm done. Oh! And I have something to show to you…" Alexa put some sort of folder on the table. "I have a suggestion. I think you'll like it."

The team commander took the folder and read the papers inside it. She read them and changed papers quickly. "Numbering the tanks?"

"Yes… we relied on nicknames too much, I'm worried about the new girls so, I think of that method."

Shiro nods lightly. "I'll do some review with the others…" she take some envelope from her table drawer. "Here's your collar tabs. Replace those whites with these. You're officially the member of sensha-do team so you're able to wear them."

The brunette German opens the envelope with German army-style collar tabs colored in pink as their background color. She put the envelope inside her tunic pocket. "Thanks. I'll take my leave now." Alexa offers a handshake.

"Give me a word if you have something to talk about."

"I will." They release each other's hand and Alexa leaves Shiro's office.

Shiro opens the file Alexa gave to her and read it again. She looks at the illustration of a T-34-85 tank being numbered '201' on its turret with Stahlmädel's school logo beside it and some sort of description below. She grabbed her cellphone and made a call. "Oh hi, Nikita-san… please come to the office, now."

* * *

 **Somewhere on a certain school carrier…**

"I heard that Stahlmädel Germany's sister school is preparing themselves for Sensha-do because of that accusation."

"Oh really? That's sounds good, y'know."

"Yes, but I wonder if they could fulfill their need of tanks. That school never received any new tank since Panzer III."

"S.M.A is our good friend in America, I think we should help them a bit…"

"Yes… a bit…"

* * *

 **Supermarket. After school. 04.02PM**

After being picked up by her maid Aika,they went straight to supermarket to bought some food ingredients and snacks. Aika rarely bought a snack home after shopping so Alexa tries to grab some. "You're not taking some snacks, Aika-nee?"

The black-haired, violet-eyed maid looks at her master while still busy picking some fresh vegetables. "Well sometimes, Young Lady."

She puts her snacks to the shopping cart Aika bring along with her. "You look good when dressed casually, it's like anything suits you!"

Aika lightly blushed after hearing the praise from her master. she wore a plain white zip hoodie with short cargo pants and pair of slippers on her feet. "Aha... I... I only did what you say..."She put the vegetables she sorted to the shopping cart. "I need to look for some more. Please take anything you like."

"Okay."Alexa could only smile looking at her slightly embarrassed maid walking away with the shopping cart. She took her steps to snacks section and grab some chocolate cookies and potato chips not forget to take a legendary chocolate Pocky stick. She looks around the aisles for several minutes. "Hmm...I had enough."She looks for Aika somewhere at beverages section, she found her talking on a phone.

"She's doing fine... Yes we're shopping for daily needs and Alexa wants some snack so... Of course, I'm always fulfill her wants and needs..." the brunette kept her ears focused. "NO! How could you think about that... anyway I don't think she's ready... yup, I will… oh! sorry got to go, thank you for calling." Alexa's maid hung up the phone without realizing Alexa's existence. Aika's young master slowly reveal herself from the stacks of beverages box. "Oh, Young Lady... already picked what you desired?"

"Uh... yeah." Alexa put everything she took to the shopping cart. She saw a packed beer covered in plastic inside the cart. "Hmm... she's an adult anyway."

"Ah, don't worry. I'll use my salary money for that."

"Not that I mind, Aika-nee." Alexa tilts her head and smiled.

"Hehe… thanks. Okay, let's pay this up!" Aika pushed the shoping cart straight to the cashier almost leaving Alexa behind. The brunette put her hands inside her uniform's pocket. "I wonder who was she talking to..." she shrugs. "Nahh, not my business." Then she followed her maid to the cashier with a slight thoughts on her head.

* * *

 **Stahlmädel GHS, Second years's floor Hallway A.**

 **Tuesday, After school.**

Wilma and Erika walking through the hallway after the last bell rang indicates the end of school time. Wilma as always, came to class II-B to pick her commander to go home or hanging out together, while Erika just sticking up with her friends.

"Hey Wilma, could you go to Alexa ask her to hangout together. I'll wait at the front gate with the others if she wants to join, okay?" Ask the Gyaru girl, Erika.

"Well sure thing, but if I'm not mistaken today is her class duty shift, so I think we'll be late a little." The blonde German left Erika then split up to do what've been told.

 **25 minutes later**

"You know Ai..."

"No."

"Waiting for almost half an hour means something is going on..." Erika tapped her feet on a fast pace waiting for the last two. "What's with the 'no'?"

Ai smugs. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Uhh... what?" Ai put her mouth closer to Erika's ear and whispered. "W-Whaa..."The gyaru suddenly blushed and it is visible despite her dark tan complexion. "Y-You shouldn't think that way, i-it's lewd and..."

"Yo! Keep you waiting boss?" Wilma surprised Erika with hitting her Shoulder.

"Huwaaa!" Erika shocked. "Dammit Wilma! Ever heard about normal greetings?!"

"Sure thing Ericchi, sure thing, we high class sure know how to greet." Wilma answered with pride.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say _Ojou-sama._ " Erika pouts and crossed her arms.

"Where's Helga?" Ask Alexa.

"She said that she have something to do." Ai responds.

"Oh okay, so...where are we going now?"

"Hmm, Ice cream cafe?" Suggest the gyaru tank loader.

"Y'all good with that?" Wilma ask everyone

"Why not? I want to enjoy my evening with Belgian-Choc." Alexa answered with glowing eyes.

The long black haired radio operator nods "I want Blueberry Mix Sundae."

"Alright then, let's hit the cafe guys!"

"Wait!" The brunette shouted. She grab and open the envelope filled with collar tabs from her pocket. Alexa take one pair of it. "Collar tabs for your school uniforms."

"Sweet!" Wilma quickly grab the envelope and grab her piece.

Erika and Ai also take a pair. "Alexa-san, Helga is not here... can I take on for her?"

"Of course, that would be helpful!" As they are done admiring the pink collar tab, they continue walking to the café.

 **ON THE STREETS...**

The group waltz on the side of the street and happily talking about certain girls stuff, that also conclude tank talks. While they on it, the street's traffic is in bad condition. Everything us bunched up, the policemen and women are overwhelmed by the traffic, so they're almost giving up.

The group stop for the crossing light as they looking at such scene.

"Man, look at those... it's like New York to me"

"You've been there, Wilma?" ask Erika.

"Yeah, a month with my family."

"A month? Damn, Wilma." Erika widened her eyes.

"It's more like Paris for me..." Alexa said while on her phone.

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Both the blonde German and gyaru sweatdropped.

As they keep going to the café, something outstanding catches their eyes. An SLT-50-2 towing down a heavy trailer with Panther tank on the top of it passing by the group — they halt their steps.

"Hey...? What was that?" ask Ai in curiousity.

"A Panther G I suppose since it has some sort of 'chin' under the mantlet...but I feel like I knew about that tank." Alexa answered while watching the heavy tractor slowly disappear.

"Looks like the second rows have been deployed."Alexa's blonde German friend guessed. "we're ready to hit National Sensha-Do after all."

"How'd you guys know about the participation?" Ask Alexa, slightly shocked.

"Isn't that obvious? You should've already know about it" Erika answered.

"Well I'm just about to tell it, but looks like most of you already know..."

"This is an age of information, Alexa. hahaha." Erika laughed.

"Yep, you don't have to." Ai followed.

"Well... shall we continue then?"

The group continue their walks to the cafe — not realized that the traffic already went back to normal.

* * *

 **Nagoya Airspace, 20 minutes to Kokami Airport.**

 **4 days later, Saturday. 09.24AM**

15 tank commanders of Stahlmädel Sensha-do Team and several important students working at tank maintenance headed to Nagoya for 64th National High School Sensha-do Tournament team drawing. They are departed from Haneda Airport using commercial airliner and went to the airport with a bus.

As they're free from school, the girls are wearing a casual dress as they went for Nagoya. Alexa is still a girl so she's fashion-conscious as she wore a white long sleeve shirt with blue ribbon on her neck. Her bottoms are matched with blue skirt and a tan sandals. Tajima is her seat partner enjoying the flight by looking through the window all the time.

"Do you know that this is my first time going with planes alone to Nagoya?" ask Tajima — still looking outside.

"Same for me."

The grey-haired girl turns her head to Alexa. "There's also a seminar and socialization, right?"

"Yes, that's what I heard from Shiro-san." Alexa grabs her phone. "Oh and, who's our guardian while we're here?"

"I saw Baranowska-sensei and Tina-sensei onboard."

"Ah... I see."

"Okay... I think I'll go for a little nap." Tajima snuggled on her blanket and closed her eyes while Alexa continue doing stuff with her on-airplane-mode smartphone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at School.**

 **Schulewehr Armory, Break time...**

It's been half an hour after the break time bell rang but the heterochromia, wavy-haired Henny Wittenberg is skipping the fourth class taking an early break. She's cleaned a disassembled parts of an M1A1 Thompson sub-machine gun while listening to some music by her earset.

Suddenly, the sliding door opened revealing a brunette with ample bosom enters the room. "H-Henny, I think you need to come with me..."

"Lenna for the last time I won't allow you to walk around on the M4!"

"It's not about that, _dumm_! _"_ a bit angered Lenna pulled Henny's arm. "Let's go, now!"

"Hey! hey I'm not done with the Tommy! HEY!" She yelled but the dark brunette haired girl won't listen and kept pulling as Henny not putting much resistance.

 **In front of tank shed...**

A convoy of tanks arrived and currently being parked while not much of students are around the area. On a closer look, those tanks has unfamiliar design as what SM already have. Henny slightly tilted her head. "Those are American tanks, right?"

Lenna shrugged. "I guess so since I don't know much about tank."

As two of them approaching the parked tanks, some student ran for her. She wore a dark blue wearpack and a baseball cap. "You must be Henny Wittenberg."

"Uh... yeah?"

"Thank goodness, we need someone who's good at guns so would you mind checking on them?" ask the girl. "Oh dear how rude I am, you can call me Chiyo."

"Uh... sure thing, so that's why Lenna dragged me to this place..." The blonde wavy-haired girl crossed her arms. "Okay, I'll give it a look." She and the others approached the tank and take a closer look as she examine the main gun of it. "Hey, I forgot the name of this tank. Anybody knows?"

"I believe these tanks are M4 Sherman, but I don't get each variants since the only thing I know the other two is using cast hull but this one and the rest isn't."

"You sure knew much."

The driver of the Sherman tank comes out from the driver hatch. "This is an M4A2 and then I realize that this one is on HVSS suspension, real good stuff here haha..."

"Okay, get down and note the things you found. Left the armaments inside touched by Wittenberg-san."

"O.K!"

"Lenna, check on the others too..." order Henny.

"Roger!" She quickly left Henny and Chiyo as she goes for another tank.

Henny gets up the tank and gets inside through the commander's cupola. She checked on the main gun to look for the flaws. The heterochromia-eyed girl touched the breech and the shell chamber. "Hmp, rarely cleaned." Henny also went for the turret MG installed beside the main gun. "Still good..."

Suddenly the cupola opened. "How is it, Wittenberg-san?"

"The guns here is good but lacked cleaning. I'll go look for the bow gun." The half-German girl moved to the co-driver position to check on the machine gun. It still had its ammo belt intact. She cocked the MG and aim as high as possible. "HEADS DOWN!" *clack... clack-clack* "Eh?"

"W-What's going on?" ask Chiyo while keep her head low.

"This one is broke, let's remove this one. I'm gonna fix this shit up."

"Very well, Maki! Gimme the tool box!"

And so they checked on the others and found the problems either it's minor or major.

* * *

 **Toyoda Auditorium, Nagoya University, Nagoya.**

 **The Next Day. Sunday, 08.51AM**

Various students from sensha-do participant schools were already around the auditorium complex. Some of them still talking with each other outside and some already enters the building.

"Hahaha... hey hey, is that the student from that Stahl-thingy school?" ask some student with brown uniform to her friend.

"P-Probably, they seems strong..."

Several students with white shirt and black skirts coming from the parking lot to the auditorium. Their iconic rhomb patch on their right shoulder made the one who understands surprised. "S-Stahlmädel?!" one of the representative stunned.

"Their friendly match lead to Sensha-do participation. Unbelievable!"

"Hey, that brunette... is she the commander?" ask a girl in brown uniform to her fellow friend.

"Seems like it..."

Shiro who conscious eith her surrounding gets closer to Alexa on the front. "Looks like their eyes are glued to you, Alexa." Shiro smirked.

"I-It's because you told me to lead the way." The brunette Prussian slightly blushed. "I'm not even the commander!"

"Well, you're the one in high heels and garterbelt so you deserves to lead."

"You're the one pushed me to wear this!"

"Haha. I'll gay for you, if you less complaining."

" _Scheisse,_ stop teasing me Shiro-san!" Thus everyone behind her laughed as they taking the stairs to the building.

From afar, students with green blazer and red shirt beneath it looks at the crowds of SM Students especially to Alexa. She walked together with other students with same uniform as her. As she done observing, she followed her group again. "There you are..."

* * *

 **SM School Ship, Seaview Park**

 **Several minutes later...**

Erika, Wilma, Ai, and Helga currently sat on the picnic table while looking at the tablet PC monitor in front of them. They are watching a live streaming of sensha-do drawing to determine who will each contestant gonna fight against.

"Guys, I told you I forgot to charge my Surface." Warn Erika.

"Yeah yeah thanks for telling us." Wilma seems doesn't mind.

"Whatever..."

Not long after that, a black Mercedes-Benz sedan parked not far from them. The driver gets off from the car while the girls didn't realize her presence yet.

"Hey, are you guys Young La- I mean... Alexa's friend?"

Helga looks at the woman, "..." she gently nods.

"Ah right um-"

"OOOHHH WHAT THE HECK ERIKA IT'S DEAD!"

"Ahhhhhhh..."

"I'm warning you all."

Aika, Alexa's maid, sweatdropped after seeing the attitude of her master's friend. "Umm... if you girls don't mind you can watch it at my- no... Young- Ah sorry, Alexa's place."

Erika quickly turns her head to Aika. "Wait a sec, how could you know about Alexa?"

"I'm her maid, Aika Mikazuchi..." Alexa's maid bowed down formally. "Nice to meet you."

Everyone jumped from their seat but Helga who only put on a wide eyes. "M-Maid?!" and as usual — no words.

* * *

 **Toyoda Auditorium, Nagoya**

 **After the Speech and Lectures Session…**

The moment to decide their fate for the first match of Sensha-do has come. It was mentioned by Shichiro Kodama, the director of Japan Sensha-do Federation that this year competition would be unique due to its 20 participants. There would be another drawing but it is not mentioned in which part. Shiro keeps wiped her face with a handkerchief not because the heat — but the opponent they'll face. Instead of showing a worrysome face, Alexa kept her expression straight close to serious. Yamanochi who sat beside her could only look without pulling any words.

"And now to our respected audiences it is time to proceed to the next thing listed on the rundow…" Alexa fixed her sitting position. "To determine each contestant's opponent and place on the table requires each team's representative to pick a number for their place on the table…" The MC keeps talking.

"A-Alexa, may God bless your effort." Shiro whispered to Alexa.

"Believe in me." The brunette Prussian give her boss an O.K finger.

 **At Alexa's Place…**

"HERE COMES! HERE COMES!" The long black-haired, track top addict Ai yelled to her friend who's downstairs.

A sound of quick footsteps are getting clear and climbed to the LDK on the upper floor of Alexa's house. Wilma quickly sat on the couch and Erika jumped to her side. Helga arrived with no worry while fixed her messy shirt after from a toilet. "So, it's now?" ask Wilma.

"Yeah, the drawing is now!"

"Ooh…" Erika moves aside from Wilma. "I wish we're not against some random giants again."

"Me either." Wilma nodded.

" _For the school whose name mentioned please send a reps to take a number inside the box..._ " The camera went to the audience places while the MC keep speaking. " _Viking Fisheries High School…_ "

"Oh the Denmark-themed school?" ask Wilma.

"Hm-mmm." Helga nodded.

"YO-YOU CAN MAKE A SOUND?" The silent purple-haired girl sweatdropped seeing her overreacted friend.

Time passed from 20 schools, 7 schools already got their place on the table. The camera sometimes went to the audience place, When the camera zoomed on to Pravda's position, it went to certain people instead of their leader, Katyusha. Wilma carefully looked at the TV, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth because of what she saw.

"Hey, another foreigner. I thought Clara is enough haha." Erika commented and then she looked at her blonde German friend. "Umm… are you okay?"

" _Unglaublich!_ "

 **Back to the Auditorium…**

"For the 10th school, Stahlmädel International High School!" Call the MC.

"Good luck out there, Alexa-senpai!" Support Tajima.

Alexa stood to represent her school as what is planned from the beginning. Before her school, schools who already earn their place on the table are Viking Fisheries — Denmark-themed school and several giants like Saunders, St. Gloriana and BC Freedom. There's also some worth-no-underestimation high school like Yogurt and Waffle Academy. As she arrived to the stage and proceed to the drawing box she exhales as she gonna test her luck about if her school gonna face an enemy like St. Gloriana and Saunders or maybe better like Waffle or positioned on a blank slot

"Go ahead, Miss." The MC who is a female welcomed Alexa. She went to the box and gently put her hands inside to grab the number which is written in some laminated papers.

"Please make it a good number…" The Prussian girl closed her red iris eyes as she grab some paper. She lift it to the air slowly to be shown to the audiences and watchers. " _Gott, bitte!"_ (God, please!)

"Stahlmädel International Girls High School, Number 9!" Announce the MC.

"HEY WE GOT A BLANK SPOT!" yelled Edna.

"Oh no… I don't wanna tremble again." Complain Sadako.

"I don't want to get sweaty again, too…" follow Shiro.

"Pheww…" Alexa felt her duty is done and thinking about who will her school gonna face on the Group of 20. She walks back to her seat while keeping her cool.

"Next, Pravda High School!" Pravda's name called, their representative seems walked down the stair — from the left column, middle-to-top row of the seat while Alexa's is on the middle row, middle column. Pravda's reps is closer to Alexa as they about to pass each other.

" _Du kannst dicht nicht verbergen, Schwächling._ "

The reps keep on going while Alexa stopped. She's shocked after hearing a voice she didn't hear for the past few months. Everyone started to talk to each other after seeing such cold sweat is coming while she turned her vision to the Pravda student who's already close to the stage. "L-Lola…"

* * *

 **A/N**

Hey everyone thank you for your supports and follows, I'm so busy with my college and I almost had it. It's been a year and we're not even finished it yet (lol). I have various concepts and projects to begin after this fanfic but for now I'll focus on this. This is our first, and we're committed to finish it. Once again thanks for all of your support for this year and I'm sorry for this boring chapter, then 10th one would be good enough and enjoyable. But then, I think I'll go hiatus for maybe 2 months so don't expect quick update (lol i'd never do a quick update).

Okay, Peace out and have a nice reading!


	10. Chapter 10 : To the 64th!

**The Steel Girls**

 **Chapter 10 : To the 64th!**

* * *

 **On the way to the hotel, Nagoya**

 **After the Drawing. 12.07 PM**

SM commanders beside Alexa marked the previous "bumped to" event as a mark of hostility they will receive during the competition. The German girl always on her own world since then. She didn't even responded to questions properly. Shiro is very concerned with this situation as she thinks about the way to gather Alexa's senses back.

"It's quiet fortunate for us to fight against new competitors so we're fighting purely with skills we have." Try Shiro to lighten up the situation.

"..." Alexa slowly turned her head to Shiro's with flat expression. "Yes." She returned to her sightseeing looking outside the bus.

The platinum blonde girl is unsatisfied with Alexa's answer. "Is she some sort of trauma to you?" She doesn't give any respond. "Seriously, can you move on?"

"I'm just shocked..."

"Really? What's up with her?"

"She devastated my team and won the national championship in Germany. I failed to protect my flag tank at that moment. She had all the glory and declared a hostile act against any Stahlmädel schools. And now..."

"She wants to destroy us?" Shiro guessed.

"Y-Yes." Alexa's voice stuttered.

"Hehe..." Shiro giggled, suddenly her conversation partner turns her vision. "It's not like it's gonna be your fault when we're defeated in the finals, especially by her."

Alexa started to regain her senses after hearing her leader's encouragement. "I guess you're right."

"Good then, Phew..." Shiro exhaled in relief after successfully helped Alexa even just a bit. Shiro took her cellphone and checked for incoming messages. "Hm, from Chiyo."

* * *

 **Stählmadel GHS, Tank Maintenance Hangar**

 **12.22 PM**

A girl in glasses and long dark brown hair is sitting calmly near a portable gantry crane with her phone on her hand. She sometimes unlocked her screen like expecting something on her phone. Suddenly her phone ringed for a second. "Here it is!" Chiyo read the message from her boss, she smiled then quickly went outside the hangar to her crews. "Let's get to work, where are the Technicians?"

"Some of them is still hanging around somewhere... I'll contact them to gather up." Answer Chiyo's underling.

"Okay! Tell Aichi to bring the KV here... I'll do something with the damaged tank on the back." Order Chiyo.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

 **Stahlmädel GHS, Class II-B**

 **Monday, After school.** **02.02 PM**

"I still wonder why they didn't let us get near the tank shed..." After all the lessons finished, Erika can't help but in deep thought after what she did during the school break. "I mean... It's odd, y'know."

Alexa listened but rather focused on her smartphone. "I don't get bothered, probably there's a maintenance on the tanks and it involves sensitive yet expensive parts..." The brunette German put her phone to her uniform pocket. "Why did you visited the tank shed, anyway?"

From afar, a blonde German runs through the hallway to Alexa and Erika's. She seems like in a hurry. "Thank God I met you guys!"

"W-What's going on, Wilma?" Alexa seems puzzled.

"Shiro-san want every member of sensha-do team to gather in front of the tank shed."

Both class II-B students nod. "Is it involving a prohibition to enter the facility during school break?"

"Geez... Why the heck do you think about such unimportant stuff."

"I-I can't stand secrecy, you know... It make me feels uneasy sometimes." The gyaru stuttered.

"Okay, let's not waste a time. Where are those two?"

"Already there. We'd better hurry." Then, all the three students taking a quick pace to the tank shed.

 **At the Tank Shed...**

In front of the buildings all members of sensha-do team gathered unorganized. All of them is having a conversation with each other. There is also new faces that was never seen during the previous meeting with the fellow teammates.

"Hey, Alexa-senpai!" Four junior students waved their hands at the newly arrived Alexa.

"Hi everyone..." Alexa waves back. She approach the sophomores whom she help during the very first combat training. "So, Tajima-chan. Have you told your crews about what you got during the seminar?"

"Oh-hooo I have." Tajima put on a proud smile. "Now everyone is more then prepared to fight even if it means to fight strong schools."

"That's the spirit. Hi five, everyone!"

"Yay!" Shinoda, Kei and Roxy followed their leader.

From afar, Alexa's crew is looking at their Commander. "I want to be hi fived too... How about you, Helga?"

The silent girl shake her head. "You nuts?" Said on what Helga write on her phone to Ai. She helped her scrolled the phone. "What are you, elementary student?"

"How could you type that fast?!" Ai shouted.

*Cough cough* suddenly, a voice from a megaphone coming from the front of gathered students. A figure with a straight, long platinum blonde hair is stand taller than the others. "Thank you for coming here and I'm sorry for this sudden call..." All students suddenly went silence. "As you can see, We're going to Nagoya to determine who will we gonna fight and I know that you guys already know who will we fight against..."

"Shiro-san is really spirited today." Figure Erika.

"If it's true that "men behind the gun" factor is important during sensha-do, then we have to make sure our tanks are running properly and less flawed..." All the students agreed by nodding. "Today, all of you will drive your tanks to the newly-prepared place to push our vehicles to the limit..." The tank shed's door is opened revealing all the tanks with the newly-arrived Sherman tanks colored in Olive drab at the front.

"Sherman tanks?!" Wilma's eye widened.

"I didn't know that we're receiving a new tanks. Nice..." Erika smiled while crossing her arms.

"W-What are they doing with our KV-1, Edna?" Ask Edna's crew to her leader.

"I dunno..." answer the girl with tropical hat. "But our firepower is greatly increased, which is good."

"Come to think of it..." A purple haired girl leaned to Alexa's position. "I heard that you want to change tank. What tank will you choose?"

The brunette put her right index finger to her bottom lip. "I believe you guys gonna love my choice... Wait. How could you know?"

"Secret, teehee..."

* * *

 **Jade School Carrier Forest. Plains section.**

All the tanks driven from school to the forest has finally arrived to the destination. All the teams are opening their hatch to let the heat inside the tank away. Shiro pressed her throat mic while her head is outside the cupola. "Attention all units, park your tank by a row consist of 5 tanks and the rest followed to the rear."

" _Da, kommandir!"_

 _"Roger that, boss!"_

 _"Jawohl!"_

As ordered all 5 tanks parked first making a row and followed by others. Shiro's T-34-85 parked between Nikita's and Sadako's Jagdpanther. On the edges, Edna's specially-treated KV-1 is on the far left and Ilya's Mark III M tank on the other side.

As everyone dismounted their tanks, Shiro is already on the ground with Edna and Sadako. "Hmm... I don't see Alexa's tank."

"Now that you mention it, Sadako..." Shiro try to look at all direction for Alexa and her tank. "Ugh..."

"Hey, who's using a Panther tank?" Yell some crew.

A tank is approaching them in full speed as they're the last among the already arrived tanks. They parked on the last blank spot braking just in time avoiding unnecessary collision. Everyone is looking at it until their crews step outside their yellow-colored German medium tank. "Hello, girls!"

"Alexa?!"

Alexa and her crews hop out from their new tank. It's a Panther G colored in yellow with number '207' written on the turret beside the Stahlmädel school logo. "Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone." Alexa apologize to the others.

"Well, you're not really late." Tajima answered.

"Even if she's late, I wish you peoples be at least a bit smart..." All eyes turned to someone with a high, mocking tone. The girl have a dark brown, short wavy hair and blue eyes "I mean... You see that thing. It's a Panther. A thing that bogs down and aflame easily!"

"Oh shit, that bitch is at it again." Whisper Roxy while slapped her forehead.

"Does she always like that?" Ask Kei.

"Hohoo you don't wanna know."

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS!" Shout Shiro from the top of her tank. "Starting from Edna's position, we will start a run through the proving ground two by two. For now, we will wait for our maintenance team to arrive..."

Helga wasn't listening as she looks at her back. She nudged Erika who's listening to the commander. "..."

"Hm? What is it, Helga?" The silent girl pointed at the sound and truck silhouette. "Holy hell..."

"Ah, there's our technical team."

The truck is parked beside the tanks not far from their position followed by tracked vehicle but with cranes on top of them. There's like 4 kind of vehicles like that with different chassis, 2 of them looks classic and the others are modern-looking.

A chatter started among the tankers including Alexa's. "Helga, do you know what tank are those?"

Helga typed something on her phone. "Those are an Armored Recovery Vehicle. Tank, but made to support the mechanics during the maintenance " Her phone is producing a voice of a young woman.

"Hey it's voiced again."

"I'm tired of showing my phone."

"I see..."

Everyone from the truck and ARV is exitting their respective vehicles. They are girls around high schooler age using dark grey wearpack, boots and gloves. The one seems to be their leader is approaching Shiro. "So... At last, we're helping you guys."

"Well, since everyone at Hagane Tech are in need of field experience on handling machineries I can't let this experience go to waste. Especially those ARVs."

"Hahaha..." The wearpacked girl with baseball cap and ponytailed black hair laughed. "I just can't believe that we managed to take care of them until this year."

"D-Does that mean the cost of maintaining the ARV itself is that high?" Nikita is slightly stuttered.

"Nah... Hehe. Not that high."

Alexa stare at the ARV provided by the technical school. It reminds her with something she saw at her father's workplace. "Those are modern _Bergepanzer_."

"I know right!" Wilma approached her brunette friend. "At least there are no rules about what year of certain ARV could be used."

"And then postwar vehicles tends to be more reliable and more capable handling heavy tanks even the Jagdtiger if neccessary. My, that's clever." Alexa slightly nods and Wilma followed.

Wilma look around and saw a girl that was grabbed a bow machine gun from the damaged Panzer IV. This time, she's on a Sherman tank and with her comrades. "That weirdo is joining the Panzerfahren team."

"That's their right to join."

"I know Alexa, but..."

"Come on, let's get prepared." Alexa quickly get to her tank. The rest of hey crew followed her.

"H-Hey, wait for me!"

 **Hours Later after Tests**

It took more than 2 hours to determine a tank's capability and flaws especially during quick check-up after the trial. Several tanks experienced power loss especially on the Shermans and Jagdpanthers. A tweaks have to be made by the mechanical teams to make sure the engine run with their full potential. Edna's newly retrofitted KV-1B shows no difficulty on carrying the KwK 40 L/48 in their cast turret. New members founds much trouble during the obstacle test making the technician team must help the driver or even replace the driver for a short moment.

"I bet Helga's hand is sore now, hehe..." Erika giggled.

"..." Helga gestured by flexing her arms.

"Ooooh... Playing strong aren't ya..." The tanned girl approached the driver and pushed her bicep with index finger. "Gulp..."

"What is it, Ericchi?" Ask Ai.

"What kind of girl having this hard bicep?"

"Handsome girls." The black-haired girl smiles widely. "But then, Helga is more of a cute girl so... Handsome cute girl maybe haha..."

"Real shit? You don't get upset with that?" Helga shook her head and gave her a thumbs up. "You're not different than Ai when it comes to weirdness, sometimes."

"Okay guys, let's get outta here for a moment. Sky's getting dark." Suggest Alexa after she went outside through commander's cupola hatch.

The time of evaluation has come as some technician is sticking some sort of sticker to all tanks. Tajima's tank received a green sticker with a text "Pass" written on them. Tajima has no clue what that mean as she stare at it while thinking.

"What's with the sticky thing?" Ask some loud blonde girl definitely a foreign student. Her tank received a yellow sticker with text "Conditional" written on them. "What the heck is Conditional?"

"Eeeeeh..." The other Sherman operator seems not amused "Red? Why tho?"

"How am I supposed to know Lenna, geez?"

"Ah, looks like we forgot to inform everyone about it..." The technician that close to Shiro suddenly stood beside the American girl. "We have our own standard about something's capability not exceptionally tanks. Green means your tank is ready even for the worst, yellow means a light maintenance needed, red means serious issue coming from your tank and must be fixed."

"Why my tank get yellow sticker while those German tanks are green?"

"It is not because we sided to any faction. Do you even realize that your Sherman is a used tank, Christie-san?"

"W-Well, duh... It's a Sherman."

"It wins the war doesn't mean it'll not be damaged. They need to replace the sparkplugs on your engine. I know you want to ask about it. And yes, I'm a head mechanic." Christie sweatdropped yet stunned.

"E-Excuse me..." Lidya approached the head mechanic. "Why red?"

"It's a symbol of communism." Lidya's eyes widened. "Kidding. Turret motor must be replaced because it's underpowered, suspensions must be updated, and the engine's must undergo a little overhaul."

" _B-Blin..._ That much?"

"That much. Please take note that your tank is in used condition."

"Y-Yes, Head Mechanic-san."

From top of the red-stamped Sherman, Lidya's commander, Henny said something while muttering in her language, "That's why I hate tanks, they get worn out easily than the firearms. Fucking tanker's life... greased monkeys." Said the British girl in audible voice.

"Okay everyone...!" Shiro ask for the tanker's attention through her megaphone. "The tanks which received yellow and red stickers must undergo a repair so I'm affraid none of those tanks are available to use until it's finished." Shiro explained.

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone answers calmly.

"Okay, it's getting darker alright. Head straight home after you parked the tank. Now, let's move out!"

 **After Parking the Tanks...**

As the tank shed door is closed and everyone left the school ground, Henny and her crews headed to the Schulewehr armory. Lidya goes first, quickly like wanted to grab something. "Welp... We're joining sensha-do team in the end, guys happy by the way?"

"Yeah..." Iris nods in agreement. "So, Henny... Arent'ya gonna tear that black collar thing for a sassy pink tabs?" Ask her with the iconic English accent.

"Maybe not. I'm still a Schulewehr soldier." The heterochromia girl crossed her arms.

"Talk about dedication, eh..." The girl with glasses tried to grab something from her pocket. "Oh, bloody hell... My fags gone."

"Eehhh? Who told you to start smoke?"

"It's mine cuz I bought it, Love... Not because I smoke it."

"The heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Welcome to the Tealand." Matsuda suddenly joined the conversation, making Henny sweatdropped.

Not long, a Kubelwagen arrived and stopped close to the group. "Let's go home, girls!" Yell Lidya from the driver seat.

"Ah, okay!" Everyone jumped to the convertible car. "Wait, where's Lenna?"

"Hey, fellas!" Lenna waves her hand, she seems walking together with someone. "Oh and, Henny... Shiro-senpai would like to have a quick word."

"Hmm..." Henny jumped from the car and quickly headed to their direction. "Lenna, get into the car first..."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Shiro looked at the blonde girl run to the Kubelwagen. She put her hands to her uniform's pocket. "Thanks for coming Henny."

The wavy-haired girl crossed her arm. "Make it quick, I'm tired now."

"You could've been softer..." Shiro gently smiled. "I want to know more about the Blackshirts."

"Quick or detail?"

"Quick, and detailed."

"Very well..." Henny walked away in instant after hearing what Shiro wants. She returned to the car this time by the door instead of jumped. "Let's go, Lidya."

"Something's going on?"

"No... Just another "favor" to ask." Explain Henny to the driver.

"Okay, _Mademuazel'..._ We're leaving." Lidya starts the engine and drive away leaving Shiro behind looking at them. She walked back to the tank shed with no expression like letting everything flow.

* * *

 **In some School Carrier, 422km from SM.**

 **The Same Time...**

4 girls are having a conversation at some sort of Café on the outskirt of the city. On the tables there are papers with names, tanks, and tank formations on it. The sophisticated female with blonde hair gently chewed the Pizza served on the table while the other two on her front is busy reading a papers while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Found anything neccessary, girls?" Ask the blonde girl with long hair and emerald green iris.

"Ugh... _Impossibile, il Capo..._ " Complain a messy, orange haired girl. "This is too sophisticated for our troops and equipments."

"Ano..." A girl with braided blonde hair tried to speak up. "I believe conventional tactics would be necessary, Ansaldo-san."

"If I were you all I'll go with anything _il Capo_ wants..." A black haired girl put down her coffee cup to the table. "You juniors better start to respect your senior's words."

"Ara, Carcano-san... Don't be so hard on them." Ansaldo gently calmed the hazelnut-colored Carcano.

"I'm only stating the correct attitude of appreciation towards someone with higher rank."

"That's not necessary. Breda-chan and Beretta-chan is in the moment of learning the situation. It's good to train them on showing expression and reacted towards some statement."

"Haha!" Breda quickly stood from her seat. "You hear that, Canoe!"

Carcano stood from her seat. "You better watch your mouth lady! Use honorary ranks when talking to someone with higher position! Got that?!"

"P-Please everyone calm down... We're having a serious talk here."

Ansaldo clasped her hands on the table showing a great aura of women with dignity fading her sisterly side. "Settle down, please..." Both arguing girls looked at Ansaldo then take a seat together. "It is settled. We'll perform a conventional tactics as proposed. For further discussion regarding tactics and strategies will be discussed the day after tomorrow with the commanders. _Capisci?_ "

" _C-Capisco, il Capo!_ "

* * *

 **Stahlmädel GHS Tank Shed, Office.**

 **3 Days Later...**

"We've been recruiting quiet a number of members despite the number of tanks we have. It's very important to wrap it up as soon as possible."

Alexa furrowed her brows as Shiro stated about the recruitment. "For the reserves?"

"Not just the reserves..." Shiro put her hand to her shirt's pocket. "But for the 'Special Purpose' team."

"Eh?"

"I want you to work as an unconventional warfare combatant. So that means, you need to pick your personnel wisely." Shiro taps her subordinate's shoulder.

"What's that even mean? Am I gonna do dirty jobs?"

"N-No..." Shiro stammered. "Take it like..." _Stoss-gruppe_ "." Shiro talks with weird German accent

"I don't know what that supposed to be but okay, with conditions..."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I pick my own member." Alexa making a deal.

"Hmm... Deal!" The Platinum blonde-haired girl offered Alexa a handshake.

As both girls reaching an agreement, everyone outside the tank shed are learning about the tanks they'll soon use. Everyone is on the high spirit as they match to their first annual sensha-do competition thinking of winning all the matches.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Awright! Chapter 10! It took forever to be able to write again after the test :P. Oh well, thank you for evevrone who waits and read the fanfic. I'm still able to write due to your supports in many form :3. Thank you to Fire Lord 626 for the corrections and making our fic better. More fav or reviews, the better for motivational purpose. See you again next time, folks!


	11. Chapter 11 : To the 64th (2)

**The Steel Girls**

 **Chapter 11 : To the 64th! (2)**

* * *

 **SM Tank Shed**

 **Break time. Thursday, 11.24AM**

"..." Alexa stared at the group of students stood firmly at the half-empty tank shed. The brunette tilts her eyebrow as she crossed get arms. "You guys are in the previous friendly match before, right?" None of them responded. "I know you, Toshihiro-san and Kishikawa-san."

"Can't help it, we're force-" *stomp* "Guh!"

"What's the matter, Kishikawa-san?"

"N-Nothing..." Nanashi seems holding her pain. "Nice stomp, Toshi... Ow..."

"Don't make us killed." Toshihiro whispered.

Shiro came to the scene with wide smile as she saw the girls lined and Alexa inspecting them carefully. "So, How's it? Enough for you?"

Alexa huffed. "You could just say it to me if you want to pick a girls from previous match."

"Ehh... Hahaha... Well..." The tankery team commander could only rubbed her hair. "Can't help it. Your requirement is just too high."

"I said if you could, right?" Alexa facepalmed. "Okay... Toshihiro, Kishikawa-"

"Call her Nanashi, Alexa-san." Suggest Toshihiro, Nanashi glanced at her.

"Okay... Toshihiro, Nanashi, Hastings, and... Wittenberg."

Henny raises her hand. "Yo."

"Um... How's your tank, Henny-san?" Ask Alexa with a friendly manner.

"Maintained by the MT, thank you very much for your concern." Henny speaks formally.

"Aye, that's so not Witty." A brunette British girl with glasses on Henny's back smirked.

"Piss off, teafag."

The brunette German tank commander rubs her chin as she look at the students appointed to be part of her "Special Troop". She also bit her lower lip. "Okay... My orders are absolute when I told you so. Understand?"

"Understandable, Ma'am!" Suddenly all the students putting a firm posture. Alexa slightly shocked.

"Um... who told you to do that?"

"Comrade Henny, ma'am!"

"YOU FRICKIN' DUMB-" Alexa looked at half angered Henny. "Ahem.. I mean, yes. It's pretty organized, right?" The heterochromic gun nuts put on a fake smile.

"Okay, but I don't really like formalities. So, You all could be at ease now."

Everyone sighed in relief and starting to disorganized. Henny and her crews putting their eyes on the walking away Alexa. "Looks like we're close enough now, Henny-dono."

"Indeed, Matsu...yeah, close enough."

 **3 hours After school...**

 **Wilma's Apartment**

Waiting for her mother to came home, Wilma layed down on the couch at the living room watching TV while munching a potato chip she found on the dining table. The living room is close to dining room and the kitchen so it is often known as LDK room due to one room's purpose combined.

Wilma watched an international news network channel which is now broadcasting a sport news. " _Germany National Panzerfahren Team has won the friendly match against Romanian National Team on the friendly match as part of the warm up for the upcoming European Tankery Championship..."_ The blonde German stopped eating. " _Team's ace, Eva von Graff is the motor of Germany's offensive sequence against the Romanian's ambush tactics as the German team won by losing 4 vehicles to 20 Romanian tanks..._ "

"Eva with her ruthless manner."

" _It is a very nice match but I got to say that ambush is our greatest challenge. We do understand the opponent we're facing so I choose to field mediums and Panther to take the heavy tank role to fight them. I'm not afraid of the outcome and I'm always confident with my actions and decisions..."_ The interview goes on.

Wilma's cellphone rang from her room as she heard the iconic iPhone ringtone played. She take a step quickly to her room and grabbed the phone. Her face went sour by looking at the one who called. "What is it now, Eva?"

"Tut mir leid, _Wilma... Umm... So... How's my sister? Is she doing well? And-"_

"Schiss _,_ Eva the answer would be GODDAMN OBVIOUS!" She yelled from her phone. "Ask her yourself, will you?!"

" _I-I know but... I'm not ready! Besides, she hung up in instance if she saw my name on her contact._ "

"Curb your guilt and start a new line!"

 _"WHAT IF SHE HATES ME?!"_

"DON'T CARE! JUST APOLOGIZE TO HER! IS IT REALLY HARD TO DO SO?!" Wilma stood from her couch. "Gah! If you can't call her then how about this, come see her instead."

" _You know I can't... I don't wanna feel the hate vibe directly and-"_

"I thought you're a type of person that never affraid of the outcome of what you do." Alexa's sister paused on her phone. "I saw the interview on TV. I can't believe you're that cowardly in real life than from the screen."

" _Umm..."_

"Look. Come here and say it straight to her... Just adjust your time. She'll not return to Germany even during summer break."

" _B-But..."_

"Alles klaar, Herr Feldmarshall? If it so, then goodbye."

" _Wait! Wait! We're not finis-"_ Alexa's Gunner put her phone to the couch and laid herself back again.

"I'm nobody at this stupid problem...why bother calling on me?" She's busy with the remote to change the channels. " _Gott ..._ is there any good channel for me to watch? Ugh... Mom sure is late."

* * *

 **Next Day... Class II-B**

 **Break time. Friday, 11.03 AM**

As usual when the break time bell rang all the students went to separate places like cafeteria or their respective club rooms. For Alexa, she stayed at the classroom putting her head to the table.

"You look beat." Say Alexa's _gyaru_ friend.

"Mmh..."

"What's up?"

Alexa rise her head. "I'm clueless of how would Black Scarlet gonna fight."

"You pull out an all-nighter to seek for their performance?" She nods. "Man... Do you even know that this is their first national competition like our school."

"This is gonna be tough... Ugh."

Not long after that, Helga and Wilma came to her class to check on their dear commander. They also bring some sort of handbooks with red cover on it. " _Guten tag_ , Alexy!" Greet Wilma. "My... You're not looking well."

"Hm." Helga nods in agreement.

"Well, I've been pitied twice today haha..." The Prussian-decent girl lifts her head. "Hey, what book are those?"

"Oh that's right! Here's for you." The blonde German gives Alexa the handbook. "It's a _Pantherfibel_ but modernized."

Alexa take the book. " _Danke,_ Wilma..." The book's front cover consist of panther tank picture on the right and 'Pantherfibel' text written beside it. "I thought this manual book cover should've been a bit more attractive."

"No no no, Alexy... Don't judge the book from the cover."

"Where's mine?" Ask Erika.

"Oh yeah... Here!"

Alexa kept staring the book as two of them is having a good conversation. She flipped the cover of the book to the first page. "Mhm... interesting" The language is in German as described in the intro page. As she glanced each pages, she realized that the cartoon characters aren't exactly like in the original book. "Wow it's indeed modernized!"

"I know, right?" Wilma's eyes glowing. "This is the best handbook I ever had!"

"It's manga style characters..." Erika carefully read the book. "Is this okay?"

"Of course it's okay! SM Publishing Department approved this. And it's distributed here with various language. As for you it's in English-Japanese, right?"

"Yeah but how come yours is in English-Japanese, too? Aren't you a German?"

"Y-You have no rights to ask me that!" Wilma looks away from her friends.

"Sheesh... I'm just asking."

 **Meanwhile in Black Scarlet place...**

" _Il Capo,_ I have an information regarding the number of tank fielded."

The sisterly figure Ansaldo turned her chair towards her subordinate. "Ara... This should be interesting. What do you like to inform, Carcano-san?"

"The JSF sent us a notice..." The black haired fatalist gave her commander a letter. "It's about number of fielded vehicles against Stahlmädel."

"I see..." Ansaldo clasped her hands. "Let's field our best. Might as well battle prove our new equipments."

" _Si, Il Capo!_ " The hair-intaked girl straightly stood as affirmation to Ansaldo's order.

* * *

 **The Next Day... SM Meeting Room**

 **Friday, 13.08 PM**

All commanders gathered on the meeting room as ordered by Shiro through the intercom. Alexa arrived to the meeting room along with Nanashi and Tajima.

"Neee, Nanashi... Your tank number is 402, right?" Ask Tajima.

"Yes. What about it?"

"Make it 420."

"Whatever."

Alexa enters the room while both of her mates still joking at each other. Inside the meeting room Shiro, Nikita, Henny, and Sadako is already inside talking about something. In front of the platinum blonde-haired commander there's a document that seems sealed. She sat next to Sadako followed by the others.

"Hi, Alexa. How's your day?" Greet Shiro.

"I'm fine, thanks. So, what are we gonna talk about?"

Shiro put on a snicker. "You'll see."

The rest of tank ommanders are arrived to the meeting room. They seems having trouble to step out of the class for even a short while. Shiro scans at the attendance by her silver eyes slowly. "Seems like everyone's here..."

"Yes, everyone's here." Affirm Edna.

"Very well, good afternoon and thank you for your appearance to the forum. I apologize for the inconveniences, I know some of you are still enjoying your meal but this information I have will help us at least putting on a fight to this Italian Blackshirt-themed school..." Shiro paused while everyone is looking at her. "I have a dossier about our opponent right in this document in front of me. This precious data is successfully gathered by our "Intelligence Team" by risking their dignity or some sort, haha."

Henny covered her face with one of her hand. "Uhh..."

"What sensitive data do we got here, Shiro-senpai... Please be straight and make it quick." The dark oranged hair American fold her arms.

"Damn... Girls from SM America were like this?" Ask Tajima to Elle Hastings, the M24 commander.

"She's acting like she's doing a job. Don't bother her asshole-ness."

"Notable commanders they have and we must be aware of..." Henny pull out a pictures and a documents about certain person with black long hair featuring a hair intake. "Karin Nagano a.k.a Carcano, the prime bodyguard to the team's commander. Equipped with "Panzer Five", the same as what Alexandria-san has."

"Take note that to identify her vehicle, there's a yellow box symbol with single stripe on the middle placed on their turret's side. You'll see it clearly once we meet them." Add Henny.

"Next is the "Dynamic Duo", the Masane sisters, Hisano and Minako also known as Breda and Beretta..." She took another document from the folder. "Excels at speeding with their Carro Celere Sahariano and 47mm gun to finish their opponent. Get flanked means you're dead."

"I doubt that their gun is that strong." Toshihiro started to speak.

"Well, do not. Their 47mm are more than capable to take out almost any tank we field later." Warn the heterochromia-eyed girl. "Wish for some miracle if they engage yours from distance. Italian cannons weren't that good for long-range engagements."

"Henny's right. I think underestimation is never a good idea. Oh and, this will be the last. Their dear leader..." The team's commander pull out a file. "Francesca Minamoto, also known as Ansaldo or _Il Capo._ The team's leader with sharp sense of a strategist. Her track records with tanks are good by commanding the middle school all-star against the high school coalition back in Italy and won."

"H-Holy... W-Well we have a frickin' good Commander too, right?" Faye's hand gesture are slightly faster.

"Yeah, We're completely the same. At this situation, skill and tactic matters most." Sadako kept her calm demeanor.

"Alright, that's all that I have to say. Any question?"

"I have a question, actually..." Henny raised her hand. "What's gonna happen if we lose?" Everyone gasped and start talking to their sides.

Shiro exhaled. "We'll not gonna lose this one. Trust me. We're not favored, too... So there is no burden to carry on our shoulders."

"Well, that explains it."

"Okay, that's it for now. I want everyone in this room to inform what I told you to your crewmates. Thank you for your arrival and dismiss."

"W-Wait!" Tajima stood from her seat. "How about the venue. Who'll do the survey?"

"I leave that job to the experts... All of you please focus on the upcoming match. Intensify your training, that goes for me and my crews too..." Answer Shiro as she accidentally glanced at Alexa. "Earth to Alexa, hello?"

"Ah!"

"Train harder, and let's go back to class." Everyone stood from their chair and part ways.

Alexa did the same with silence covering her as she listened to the dossier. Her underlings are concerned with her current state. "Alexa-senpai, is there anything wrong? Are you okay?"

"Tajima..." Tajima's senior turned her body. "Do you know what does she mean by "the experts"?"

"Oh you mean the SM Air Division. They handle most of our sky-related stuff from transport to weather monitoring." Alexa's _sukeban_ junior explained.

"So that's why Shiro sent those peoples instead."

"Yup. They're a bit crazy sometimes but they did well in their tasks." Add Nanashi.

"Welp, thanks for the information. There are still lots of things I didn't know here."

Those 3 parts way to their respective classes and continue their activity.

 **SM Tank Maintenance Hangar**

 **06.50PM**

Maintenance Team students and several students from the Tech School are helping each other at turret machine gun installation for almost all tanks. Of course someone from Schulewehr with wide knowledge of small arms involved at this work — Henny Wittenberg.

She's working on the installation of MG131 on top of Edna's KV-1 which is quiet challenging due to the weight. She successfully installed an M2HB to every Shermans for the matchday, that also include hers.

"Hehe, I'm proud of what I did to these T-34s." The girl in glasses wiped the sweat on her forehead with her sleeve.

"Yup, nicely done!" The blonde, wavy-haired girl put on a thumbs up. "But, I heard that this T-34 are from lend-lease, right?"

"No problem, we'll dismantle all the modification before we return them."

"Okay, then."

Henny's friend Iris is setting up the MG mount at Alexa's Panther. As the mount firmly stood in front of the cupola, Lidya lifts the MG34 and put it on the mounting. "Steady..."

"Tighten the holder!" Iris quickly tighten the holder with the wrench. As the rotation getting heavier, she stopped as the bolt can't turn anymore. "Done!"

"The last bloke got their Christmas present already." The British girl jumped off from the tank with her equipments.

"You sure this is the last?"

"Yeah, mate. All the Mark IV got it already."

"Okay, then..." Lidya took a bubble gum from her skirt pocket. "Tovarisch, can we go home?"

"Yeah, I told Lenna to bring the car here." She answered.

"Okay."

Henny is waiting for Lenna while her mates are going somewhere to pick something. She's literally alone at that time. "Henny-dono."

"Christ... Stop popping out of nowhere you know my reflexes are bad, Matsuda."

"Sorry for the inconveniences but can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are you sure we could defeat them? The Black Scarlet." Matsuda looked down to her feet as she crossed her arms.

"Of course..." Henny nods. "This is so not you by questioning things."

"Actually, I wasn't planning to ask you that which is not your field of intelligence..." The heterochromatic-eyed girl feels like being stabbed. "But, how long you'll keep your distance with Alexa-dono? The order is clear, right?"

"It's just "stick close" not "get closer" Matsu... Don't bother with such simple order." Henny looks away.

"General Graff wouldn't be that simple-minded when it comes to words, right?" The black haired Lenna shrugs. "You could at least be friend with her and-"

"How about you Matsu, huh?! Are you making friends now? How are they? What's the trend among youth today according to them, hmm? Any horoscope prediction you know from them? Any sex life tip from them? Huh? HUH?!"

"I'm making friends since the first day I'm here, they're nice to me, The trend nowaday is leather bracelet and fruit mix scent perfume, I heard that this month Libra gotta work harder because they're gonna get yelled, and their sex life tip is be confident and be proud of your certain body parts to cover the weakest one. Voila Henny-dono."

"..." Henny's eyes widened. "How come someone like you make friends?!"

"Because I read fashion magazine." Matsuda still putting a flat face. "Do you hate her?"

"No, Matsu... I... I'm not used to school life that's all..."

"Then this is your best moment to enjoy high school life, Henny-dono. Have fun with your comrades, talk about random stuff..."

"Yeah yeah shush! I get it!" The Austrian girl seems unpleased with all the advice. "Geez, I'm a fucking soldier." Not long, Lenna came with Iris and Lidya on the Kubelwagen. They stopped right in front of Matsuda and Henny. "AND HOW THE FUCK YOU TWO ALREADY IN THERE?!"

"I thought you might want to follow, haha."

"Arrgh!" Henny enters the car angrily. "Okay, let's go."

"You forgot about me." Matsu suddenly sit besides her making Henny is the one in the middle of the back seat.

"STOP BEING SO STEALTHY YOU DUMMY!"

"Please stop yelling Henny-dono it's not good for your throat."

Henny doesn't bother what Matsu's saying."Lenna, chop chop! I have a homework to do."

"Since when you have a passion to do a homework?"

" _MEIN GOTT, SCHNELL_ LENNA! _SCHNELL_! UNDERSTAND?"

* * *

 **Time Skip, H-2 To the Competition**

 **Tokyo Mainland, Next Friday, 04.12PM**

The first day of tournament will be held the day after tomorrow on sunday. In case of latenesses, the team decided to depart early to Nara where the competition will be held. Unfortunately, the exact venue for the competition is not yet announced.

Maintenance Team and some tank crews are currently on the mainland Tokyo to load several tanks to the train's flatcar, 2 tanks are loaded to each flatcar while the rest will be transported by 2 "Franziska" heavy-duty trucks.

"Don't worry, Alexa-san! We'll keep an eye on the tanks!" Chiyo yelled from the flatcar.

"Yes, thank You Chiyo-san!" The train's honked indicating that it's about to depart. The girl in glasses quickly ran to the passenger car as Alexa's eyes following her. When the train departs, the ruby-eyed Prussian girl walks away from the station.

As Alexa exit the station, a black coupé car parked as if it waits for her. A _gyaru_ with white framed glasses and 3 piercings on her ear leaves leaned onto the engine bay with SM uniform. "I know that you'll be here."

"Huh?" Alexa a tilted her head, still approaching her. "Who?"

"Oh, this is your first time seeing me with glasses, right?"

"Hey I barely noticed you, Erika!"

Erika removes her glasses. "Funny, huh? A glasses could make you look different in instant."

Alexa scratched her hair. "I thought your eyes are normal."

"Not really. I'm wearing contact lens all this time."

"I see..." The Prussian girl glanced to the car behind her friend. "Is this car yours?"

"Nah... It's my sister's. I borrowed it to run around the city." Alexa slowly nods in comprehension. "Anyway, let's go back. Aika-san rely on me to keep an eye on you."

Erika gets in the car followed by Alexa. "Are we gonna return the car first?" Ask Alexa.

"Yup." Once Erika starts the engine, she revv the car bit by bit. "Oh man I love the revving sound of an RB." They left the train station and head to Erika's sister place to return the car and get back to the school carrier.

 **Matchday**

 **Wakakusa Mountain, Nara.**

 **Sunday, 06.00AM**

Sensha-do and Maintenance team members are arrived at Nara — the venue for a match between Stahlmädel Girls High School and Black Scarlet Academy. They went to Nara by Shinkansen to make sure all the members have increased resting time. The decision itself was right to be taken.

The matchday comes and everyone is busy preparing their best for their tanks. A shock market full of street food sellers are all around the spectator point. At Stahlmädel preparation camp, the maintenance team in cooperation with some students from Hagane Tech School are examining the tanks previously given the red label such as Faye's M4A1 and Henny's M4A2 Sherman.

The ARV carried by the Hagane Tech doing their job here as the Sherman-based M76 ARV is lifting Faye's Continental engine from the engine bay. "Okay, lower the engine!" Instruct Chiyo to the ARV operator. The crane decreased their height bit by bit until it's enough to be seen entirely. "Looks like the oil leak is gone. No other leaks spotted, right?" Ask Chiyo to Hagane Tech student who examined the engine.

"Yes, Chiyo-san. None is spotted...for now."

"Okay then you must check it again kiddo"

"No problem"

When the maintenance team doing their job, all attendance who happens to pass through SM tents are watching the examination process in amazement.

"Those are recovery vehicles, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Is it just my feeling or I saw some sort of Leopard I-ish hull on that ARV?"

"Well it is a Leopard 1, but as a Bergepanzer 2."

"Whoa! I knew it!"

"Cool... They have cold war items!"

The one who caught their interest more is the usage of an ARVs. SM maintenance crews getting all fidgety by their atitude. "Dang it, I'd never thought that we'll be this stand out."

"Haha! Don't worry, guys... It means you have a signature now. Everyone gonna notice your school cuz of those ARVs." One of Hagane Tech tried to loosen up her friends.

"Those ARVs are yours, right? We have no pride on using someone's equipment to get famous."

"Doesn't matter! Hagane is part of SM too, though we're more localized and co-ed...I guess."

"CO-ED SCHOOL?!"

"Ey chill... Don't shout."

 **At some food stands**

 **07.31AM**

While the commanders are on briefing, the crews are having a good time stroll around the food stand. Wilma and Ai are busy to decide what snack they will choose. They're still with their school uniform. "Wilma... You say you grabbed the Taiyaki, right?"

"Yes. You?"

"I'll take Takoyaki, but I also want Okonomiyaki. If I eat both..." Ai paused. "Eat both... I take both, then."

The Germanic-looking girl eyes widened. "Wha- seriously? That ain't snacking! That's a feast!"

"But I'm confused..."

"You should've understand how to limit yourself!"

Helga came checking on those two while eating a croquet. "..."

"W-Wait... Where did you get that?"

"No time to talk. Alexa is looking for you both." Helga showed her phone screen. "She's near the Panther now."

"W-Whaaat?"

As three of them went straight to where the Panther tank parked, they saw Erika and Alexa lean on the tank's sloped hull — eating an ice cream. "There you are, guys!"

"Alexy _du doof_! I'm about to buy myself a mouth-watering takoyaki and then you called us as if it's emergency!" Wilma talked loudly.

"I'm still confused with the choice though so I'm cool with the call."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL!"

"S-Sorry... But I want to tell you guys this earlier..." Alexa slightly looks down. "To win this, we need an intensive cooperation."

"Well, we know that already. We need to work together as a team for the bigger form of team, right?"

"The point is, why are you assemble here? Are you losing your confidence after the finals back then?"

Wilma's word shook Alexa. "W-Well..."

"If you think we're not prepared then you're wrong today..." The natural blonde girl put her hands to her uniform pocket. "I guess, it should be us who asked you."

"O-Of course I'm ready... This is my first time commanding in Japan..." Alexa's fidgeting. "Are you guys really ready?"

"Hell yeah we are!" Ai's tone are slightly higher.

"Right!" Wilma pumped her fist.

"You know I'm always on your back, Alexa." Erika brushed her front hair.

"Hm." Helga nods.

"Thank God..." The brunette clasped her fingers. "Very well then, do what you guys like until 8 o'clock. We'll go to the ceremonal field to greet them."

"Yay!" Alexa's crews dispersed as she finished with her speech. "There's still much time to have fun."

"Indeed."

"You're not going with them, Erika?"

"Maybe later. I need to do some warm up before doing an intensive lifting." Erika started to take off her _feldgrau_ uniform. She wore a grey long sleeve shirt underneath her uniform all this time.

"Very well. Take your time..." The Prussian girl left her tanned friend as she went somewhere. Smile formed in her face as she went further. "It is time to fix my existence."

 **SM Area, tank shed**

 **7.35 AM**

"Okay load those ammo and shells into the Sherman, fast!"

"Hey! Don't forget about the supplies!"

"Marry! Over here and help me wrap tight this boxes!"

"Check again the Jagdpanther's track, just in case something bad occurs!"

" _Verstanden! "_

As Alexa looking at SM tank shed's atmosphere, she realizes that nobody needs a moral boost, which makes her more confident than before. "They're really firing-up, guess nobody needs any of 'that' to begin with" then she walk to the changing room to wear her tankery uniform. "Yo, commander!"

The brunette-Prussian girl looking back at the caller, "Hmm? Ahh Henny-san...what's the matter?" The blonde-wavy haired girl get closer

"You know this is my...umm first...I guess? Fighting inside a tank, so uhh umm..would you mind to guide us even though you saw us as a seasoned tankers, I mean I know where we are going but...please don't hesitate to giving an order to us!" Henny fidgeting while talking to her commander

"Sure, thank you very much Henny-san" She reply it with smile

Then she continue proceed to the changing room, on the way there she have been greeted by the other camaradaries that hoping she can lead them with firms stand and eyes full of hope.

After changing, Alexa move towards a mirror and fix her battle dress. "I can do this, they're believing on me, I must prove that...no matter what." Then she leave the room and walk to her tank.

Every tankers gather around their tanks, including her crews who are standing in front of the Panther. "Okay everyone! May I have your attention?" Shiro called, while holding a megaphone. "Just relax and keep loose. This is our first also theirs, But keep in minds that we can't take a high price if you all disorganized and undisciplined. Follow orders from each of your group leaders. If it's unclear, forget it! If it's not and understandable, follow it!" As everyone listening to Shiro's speech, Alexa discussing the real plan with her crews.

"Okay, I hope every tank commanders understand the consequences, they'll also splitting their group's commander same like us, guarded by their elites." Alexa informing another useful information. "But to where exactly, we don't know it yet. Best guess they'll move to the northern side of the map, that's on our objective too. It would be a helluva heavy clashes." Then Alexa pause a bit. "So, I want you all keep in one piece until the last... we're their last hope to win the game, So how about it?"

"YES MA'AM!" Everyone in Alexa's group giving a firm gesture and suddenly makes Shiro's speech stop for awhile. "Uhh hello over there, I have something to say here, please be quiet"

Alexa reply with smile and salute. "Well, don't get excited yet girls, this is just the beginning."

 **CEREMONIAL FIELD**

 **08.00 AM**

Both team gathered on the field to attend the opening of 64th National, the left side. Black Scarlett High form a lineup to greet their opponent, on the right side Stahlmädel does the same thing. Every sides have mixed feelings after they saw into each others.

"Wow...is that our real opponent? Who are they, a Military Academy member?"

"They have lots of foreigners...damn, one of them must be battle hardened!"

"That's Stahlmädel, I heard they operating tankery again. After training with Schwarzwald and win... I don't think we can win against them"

"Hey stop it, this is their first battle and so does ours..."

Every Stahmädel girls does the same as their counterparts, except Alexa who put nothing but expressionless, she observe every hot shots on the other sides and stop at a certain girl, And looking at her sharply.

"Eepp!" The girl from the other side surprised

"She look alike Erika from here...wow." Alexa talking to herself

From there, Alexa saw their deputies and their commanders which is make her feel a bit uneasy with their appearances. "That's their commander, Ansaldo." Cut off by Wilma. "Oh you also spot her?" Ask Alexa. "Yeah, a girl like that ain't bitching around, we need to be careful." Worried Wilma as the opening about to start. "See that black-straight haired girl over there? That's Carcano, Ansaldo's gun-runner. Harsh girl in wrong neighborhood, also watch for her." Erika enter the conversation, "Yeah I know that... stay calm, it makes us like watching a criminal family." Alexa tried to calm both. "Yes ma'am." both stop worrying as the MC stop on the middle of the field.

"Stahlmädel and Black Scarlett commanders, please step forward to the center."

Both commanders step forward to the front where the referee stands waiting for them. It's Ansaldo and Shiro who went to the front. A head judge come toward them and stop on the middle, "Commanders from both side, please bow down to each other for respecting the fairness and happiness in this tournament!" Both commanders bow down followed by the other tankers

The other judge inspecting the rows and ended the call. "HAVE A GOOD MATCH LADIES!"

Fireworks spark on the sky, accompanying with horn sounds glaring the atmosphere.

Support girls also cheers on each representatives, the quiet situation break into euphoria and cheerful.

Each tankers move to designated location, Alexa's is on the right wing position.

"Hey yo Prussian girl!" Alexa glanced at the sound source. "Good luck!" Shiro continues her sentence as Alexa about to embark her tank.

"You too!" she replied as she give a hand to Erika

"Come on you big-"

"Hey don't lose your grip!"

"I'm trying!" Erika reached the engine deck and then entered the tank from the turret together.

Every tankers entering their tanks, and make themselves ready. Same as the other side, Black Scarlett's commander order everyone to button up the turret.

* * *

 **A/N**

it's actually 10k+ if its finished so I decide to upload the first half and the next one as part of this. Sorry, real life is sucks y'know :(


End file.
